


Wanted Housemates

by crypticfangirl



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, Cute Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Drunk Niall, Housemates, Insecure Louis, Louis is my queen, Louis loves kids, M/M, Nerd Niall, Sassy Louis, Stripper Liam, Stripper!Liam, Teacher Zayn, Therapist!Harry, Top Harry, dork!harry, ex boyfriends, harry is cute, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, ot5!1d, sextherapist!harry, teacher!Zayn, therapist harry, wanted housemates, weird!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 79,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticfangirl/pseuds/crypticfangirl
Summary: Louis had recently bought a five-bedroom house with his boyfriend but he got cheated on so he kicked him out and he kind of loves his house so he posted an add on craigslist looking for someone to share it with.Featuring Niall as the drunk programmer, Zayn as the hot preschool teacher, Liam as the kind stripper and Harry, the weird sex therapist.Louis wasn’t sure what he signed in for.





	1. Chapter 1

**WANTED HOUSEMATES**

 

Louis had recently bought a five-bedroom house with his boyfriend but he got cheated on so he kicked him out and he kind of loves his house so he posted an add on craigslist looking for someone to share it with.

Featuring Niall as the drunk programmer, Zayn as the hot preschool teacher, Liam as the kind stripper and Harry, the weird sex therapist.

Louis wasn’t sure what he signed in for.

 

WANTED HOUSEMATES

 

 

 **Location** : Stepney Green, London (E1)

 **Rent** : £610 per month

 **Deposit** : £900

 **Available** **From** : 13th July 2017

 **Room** **Size** : Single

 **Furnished** : Yes

 **Private Bathroom** : Yes

 

****

****

** Flatmate Preferences **

**Gender:** Male

 **Orientation:** Not Important

 **Religion:** Not Important

 **Nationality:** Not Important

 **Min. age:** 19

 **Max. age:** 25

 **Pets allowed:** No

 

**  
**

**Description** : Newly single lad alone in a five-bedroom house and looking for people to share it with. The house is huge and already furnished, each room has its own bathroom and also got a pretty sick kitchen.

Contact Person: Louis Tomlinson

Contact: [LTomlinson@gmail.com](mailto:LTomlinson@gmail.com)/07984071196

 

 

* * *

 

 **Wattpad Link** \-- https://www.wattpad.com/481867218-wanted-housemates-bxb-%E2%9D%A4-l-s-1

**Username - @crypticfangirl**


	2. [1]

    ●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬● 

 

**Chapter 1**

  
"Get out!" Louis screamed.

Louis voice has already gone hoarse from all the shouting that's been going on. He knew his neighbors would have contacted the police already from all the commotion but no cops were yet to arrive.

"Louis, babe, let me explain." Kyle, his boyfriend and soon to be ex-boyfriend pleaded.

Louis wanted to throw up at having to see his face this close.

Louis knew that nothing good will ever come out of this vile man's mouth.

"What are you gonna explain? That you were accidentally naked and you accidentally tripped while your crotch miraculously landed straight on that guys ass?" he seethed.

He wasn't a violent person but as of this moment, he felt like destroying and hurting Kyle. Kyle who was his fucking boyfriend for 5 years and probably has been whoring himself out for far longer than Louis knows him.

"Babe-" Kyle started but Louis quickly cut his words by throwing his pile of junks on his feet.

Louis should have thrown it at his face instead.

"Fuck you! Get the hell out of this house." Louis furiously retorted.

"This is my house too Louis." Kyle angrily said back at Louis.

Louis snapped.

"The hell it is, I've been paying it since you got fired on your last job and instead of looking for another one, you were busy screwing other guys in our bed!"

The anger on Kyle's face disappeared and was replaced by a sad frown, in the past, Louis would have apologized from being the reason to put that frown on his face but right now Kyle can just go die in a pit.

"Just let me explain." He said, calmer than before.

Louis should have punched him.

"Leave Kyle or so help me god I will drag your sorry ass out of this house." Louis threatened.

Louis doubted the threat was scary, Kyle was bigger than him but with the newfound strength which came from deep rooted anger, Louis believed he can do anything.

But before the threat can be fulfilled, Kyle had just responded back angrily.

"Fine!" Kyle shouted back before muttering incoherently under his breath.

Louis had already packed all his belongings into a trash bag and he crossed his arms and waited patiently for his now ex-boyfriend to leave HIS house.

Yes, this was Louis' house even if they both bought it together but Kyle never bothered to pay his share on the house and Louis' name was the one printed on the contract so he has all the right to kick him out.

When Kyle dragged his garbage out of the door, he paused mid step and turned around. Louis suspected that he'll ask for another chance but he was already closing the door right on his face and locking it.

"Stay the hell out of my life." Louis shouted before turning around and walking to the living room.

He slumped on the sofa and let out a long sigh, the adrenaline was still coursing through his body and the anger was evident so he stayed rooted on it and only moved when his dog, Biscuit, jumped on it and laid his head on Louis' lap.

Biscuit was Louis 2 years old corgi. Louis bought Biscuit for Kyle but he never bothered to take care of him and that should have been a deal breaker for Louis from the beginning.

  
"I guess it's just you, me and this big house Biscuit." Louis muttered sadly as he petted his dog's head.

Louis wasn't exaggerating when he said it was a big house.

It was a two-story house with five bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a basement and a kitchen equipped with a long work island, it even has a breakfast bay. Louis knew it was love at first sight when they were being shown by the real estate agent.

Louis was dumb enough to believe that when he and Kyle bought a big house that he'll be able to make a man out of him and be responsible because the house was screaming as a big family home.

But of course not, immature Kyle had slept around while Louis was at work and used the house to lure gold diggers all over the city.

Louis was furious.

He could have killed Kyle when he caught him on the act, he left his work early because he was feeling under the weather so imagine his surprise when the first thing that greeted him were clothes thrown out the stairs and leading to a vacant room where he found them asleep, naked and the room reeking of sex.

Louis didn't immediately make a scene, first he took all their clothes and threw it away and then he went to fetch some Febreze and a bucket. He went back upstairs and went to the bedroom, spraying the Febreze everywhere before going to the bathroom and filling the bucket with water.

He can feel his eyes stinging with tears while he waited the bucket to be full.

After it was done, he carried it straight back to the room and poured all its content to the two unsuspecting cheaters.

Louis felt a sick sense of happiness when Kyle and the man he was next with almost drowned, but as the mysterious man saw Louis looking ready to pounce. He ran butt naked downstairs and Louis heard him cursed, probably because his clothes were nowhere to be found but Louis heard the front door close and he hoped that man had left naked.

So, he was left with a cheating boyfriend and he didn't speak to him at all, left him there and went to throw all his stuff into a garbage bag.

Louis hasn't fully cried yet because he was consumed with nothing but anger but now that he's calmed down, he finally felt the pain and let himself cry on Biscuit.

Because life sucks and he hopes Kyle goes to hell.

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

  
"You should try renting it."

It was Louis' friend/boss Eleanor who had come up with the idea.

They were having their lunch break at a nearby restaurant and Louis had just finished another rant about Kyle and how he was left with all the bills to pay for everything.

Louis loves the house but it was too fucking expensive.

Louis and Kyle had officially broken up after Louis used Kyle's account on Facebook, changed his password and posted 'IM A CHEATER' in all caps on his timeline and then blocked him for good. He hadn't heard from him and it hurts for a bit because it only means Kyle never actually cared enough about him.

"What?" Louis asked confusedly.

Eleanor shrugged and took a sip of her drink.

She was already having wine even if they were supposed to be going back to work later but she's the boss so Louis just let her do what she wants.

"It's just an opinion, your house is big and you can rent out the rooms." Eleanor explained.

It actually sounded like an okay idea but Louis was still not 100% sure that it will solve his problems.

"But to who?" Louis questioned.

Eleanor only shook her head and wiped the wine stain on her lips.

"I don't know, post an ad on or something. It has a nice location so you won't have a hard time looking for renters."

"But does that mean I'll have housemates?" Louis asked unsure.

He never actually imagined that he'll be sharing his space with other people that he barely knew. He wasn't some neat freak or a hermit, he was actually very sociable but sharing a living space with other people is different in a whole other level.

"But it'll help with the bills, you said it yourself, your savings isn't cutting the whole expense and you still need to pay a monthly fee and it's not that cheap." Eleanor stated.

"I know." Louis sighed remembering that the next payment was already about to reach the due date.

"You don't want to sell it right?" Eleanor asked, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Louis quickly shook his head.

"No, I love the house El." Louis explained.

"So just do what I said and after you completed the payment and the house is all yours then you can decide if you want to sell it or keep it." Eleanor said.

Louis bit his lip and started rolling the leftover peas on his plate, contemplating the idea in his head. There will a lot of adjustments that's going to take place and he's not sure if the person that's going to rent the rooms are not serial killers.

But then the image of the house with a man with no face next to him and Louis' kids running around the wide backyard flashes into his eyes and he couldn't help the smile tugging on his lips.

Even if Louis' relationship went into waste, it doesn't really mean he's giving up on Love.

"Okay, I'll look for people to share my house." Louis finally agreed.

"That's the spirit." Eleanor grinned and called the waiter for their bill.

So, it was settled, Louis was going to have to start looking for housemates.

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

  
Louis was at his house, sat on the couch with Biscuit resting on his lap.

He was staring at the homepage of a website Eleanor gave him called craigslist where he should post his ad. Louis wasn't really sure how this works so he ended up searching for similar ads and he noted how things should be written like what does he prefer on his housemates, the rent fee, inclusion fees and if he wants a male or a female renter.

Louis scrunched up his nose in thought of having to live with another set of female companions. Louis doesn't really have an issue but he spent almost 18 years of his life with his sisters and it drove him crazy at some point so yeah, he thinks he'll just go with male housemates.

So that's what he typed.

A tab for housemate reference also appeared so Louis just clicked not important on orientation, religion and other things, also adding an age group because Louis preferred that they were around his age, not too young or old.

No cats because Biscuit is afraid of felines.

"Hmm what else do you think Biscuit?" Louis suddenly asked his dog as he rubbed the back of his ears.

Biscuit didn't actually answered Louis as he was too busy kicking his legs, enjoying Louis' rubbing his ears.

A description tab also need to be filled out, Louis just decided to write anything that sounds mildly amusing.

Louis pondered it for a moment but decided that it was good enough for now, just adding a short description of the house, his contact information and how much the rent will be and then he clicked the post button and waited for his ad to load on the screen.

**WANTED HOUSEMATES**

 

**Location** : Stepney Green, London (E1)

 

**Rent** : £610 per month

 

**Deposit** : £900

 

**Available** **From** : 13th July 2017

 

**Room** **Size** : Single

 

**Furnished** : Yes

 

**Private Bathroom** : Yes

 

_** Flatmate Preferences ** _

 

**Gender:** Male

 

**Orientation:** Not Important

 

**Religion:** Not Important

 

**Nationality:** Not Important

 

**Min. age:** 19

 

**Max. age:** 25

 

**Pets allowed:** No Cats

  
**Description** : Newly single lad alone in a five-bedroom house and looking for people to share it with. The house is huge and already furnished, each room has its own bathroom and also got a pretty sick kitchen.

**Contact Person** : Louis Tomlinson

**Contact** : /07984071196

He didn't know what will happen next or what he was going to do now. He expected his phone to suddenly ring and notify him of a possible person interested on what he posted but nothing came.

Louis shrugged and picked Biscuit up who fell asleep and settled him on the couch. He knew that he should start setting up the rooms and cleaning them for a bit so that it'll be ready for moving in.

He was a little bit excited at the prospect of having another company besides his dog, the quietness of the house sometimes gets to Louis even if he knew the house was far from being haunted. But it was still sometimes too peaceful so Louis went to fetch his phone and blasted some pop songs before dancing his way upstairs, cleaning supplies on hand.

Louis just hoped his potential housemates were nice.

He first went to clean the room adjacent to his own and started dusting the furniture's and wiping the windows, he also took the broom to sweep under the bed. To Louis' utter horror, there were a lot of empty condom packets hidden underneath and he almost threw up upon inspecting that there were also used condom there.

"That motherfucking pig." Louis cursed and immediately went to dial a service cleaning agency because there is no way he'll be cleaning those up.

Louis really wishes Kyle gets his dick cut off.

  ●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to finally post this story here, the story is already posted in wattpad but I know a lot of people hate that site.
> 
> So hope you enjoyed, i will be posting other chapters later ^_^


	3. [2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyyy

 

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬● 

 

**Chapter 2**

  
Louis was at the supermarket buying some much-needed groceries when he received the first ever message regarding his post on Craigslist. He almost forgot about the whole housemate thing because a week had already passed and all he received from it were dick pics and memes. Posting your mobile number online wasn't the smartest thing and he actually thought about deleting the post and changing his number.

But right now, an unknown number had texted him.

_'Hello there mate, saw your post online. Just want to ask if it's still available and if I can stop by later this afternoon to have a look around.'_

Louis absentmindedly bit his lip and stared at the text, he was feeling a bit apprehensive at having a stranger step into his home but he knew it was needed. No one would actually just agree immediately to live in a house they haven't seen before. As much as Louis think that they were murderers, they might also think of him to be one too.

' _Hi, still available. You can stop by at any time this afternoon. Please bring some valid ID, thanks.'_

It made Louis feel a bit secure if he knows the person has an identity, the serial killer thing is real and honest to god frightening so identification is a must, also, he'll google the shit out of those people first.

He pocketed his phone after hitting send and pushed his grocery cart to the cashier, unloading everything and waiting patiently for the items to be bagged. He thanked the person behind the register after he paid and carried his groceries back to his car.

After finishing putting his items on the backseat his car, he went to the driver seat and was just about to start driving home when his phone vibrated on his pocket so he fetched it and opened another text. It was from the person earlier.

' _Awesome, see you later.'_

Louis didn't actually have anything to say anymore so he shrugged and placed his phone on his glove compartment and started driving home.

Eleanor was right when she said that he's house has the perfect location, it was just a few minutes' drive from the center of the city but still has this peaceful neighborhood. It was a few blocks away from the tube station and a bus station so transportation wasn't an issue.

So no one can really blame Louis if he has a hard time selling the house, it was such a perfect home to raise kids.

If the whole housemate thing worked well then Louis would be able to afford to pay for the house in full and then it's all his to keep.

He arrived at his house and parked the car on the driveway, he got out and went straight to the back to get his groceries. After picking it all up and balancing it on his hip, he went straight to door and almost jumped in surprise when he noticed a man sitting on his door step, texting furiously on his phone and munching on a bread.

Louis didn't know who it was and he was confused but he walked closer to him and the guy must have finally noticed him because he looked up from his phone and smiled. He stood and ate all the remaining bread he has in just one bite. Louis just stood there, more confused because now he noticed that the guy was just wearing a simple white T-shirt, some shorts and slippers.

"Can I help you?" Louis asked.

The guy has his cheeks puffed, still chewing the last of his bread and he gestured in a waiting motion as he quickly chewed and swallowed.

"Sorry, it was my lunch." The guy said as he proceeds to rub his stomach.

"Okay..." Louis said unsurely.

He was contemplating if he should just walk inside his house and ignore this person, or calling the police.

When the whole housemate searching thing started, he had saved his local police's stations contact number on his phone and is number on his emergency call button. Just in case.

The guy must have noticed Louis' weird look.

"Oh right! Silly me, forgot to introduce myself. My name's Niall and I was the guy who texted you earlier about the room you were renting." The guy, Niall then proceeded to get his phone and showed Louis their previous conversation, he also showed Louis his social security ID.

Realization dawned on Louis as he remembered the text earlier.

But he also vaguely remembers that it was supposed to be later in about 2 to 3 hours and not 30 minutes later.

"Oh., you're early." Louis told him.

Niall chuckled, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly..

"Yeah, sorry about that but I was excited and I'm already loving the exterior of the house." He stated as he gestured his hand around Louis' house to make emphasis.

Louis smiled and waved him off, he already knew the house was gorgeous.

"Of course, it's okay Niall. Let's go inside so you can have a better look. My names Louis by the way." He said as he tried to fetch his keys while still balancing his groceries.

"Let me help you with your groceries." Niall offered but before Louis can even get a word out, Niall was already taking the bags.

Louis suspected Niall was going to run after but he just stood there, waiting patiently for Louis to open the door. Louis shrugged and just opened the door, letting Niall inside.

Biscuit must have sensed Louis home because he came running towards him, his cute little butt shaking with excitement.

"Hi Biscuit." Louis cooed.

But Biscuit became more curious at the new person in the room because he trudged over to Niall, sniffing his feet.

"That's a cute dog mate, does he bite?" Niall chucked as Biscuit starts circling him.

"Thanks and No, he's quite nice, just let him pee on you." Louis joked.

"It's not actually going to be the first time a dog peed on me." Niall shrugged and crouched down to pet Biscuit on the head.

Louis burst into laughter because he was not expecting that. He was trying to test Niall if he had any form of hatred towards dogs, Louis will never agree to have a housemate who aren't fond of dogs.

Biscuit let out an excited bark at Niall after being pet, probably demanding to be pet again but Louis just picked him up and gestured for Niall to follow him to the kitchen so that he can place his groceries down.

"You passed the first exam Niall, Biscuit loves you." Louis said as he kissed Biscuit one last time before placing him down and letting him run towards the living room.

"Didn't know we had an exam mate, pretty sure I'll flunk it." Niall said with a grin.

Niall then proceeded to go towards Louis' fridge and opened it, Louis thought he'll be taking something from then but Niall just stared at the whole thing and seems to be measuring the size with his hands.

"Um, what are you doing?" Louis asked, bewildered.

Niall closed the door and just gave Louis a cheeky smile.

"Just checking the fridge if it's big enough?" he answered as he stepped closer to the cupboards to check them as well leaving Louis to contemplate if he should ring the police now.

"That sounds awfully like what a murderer will say." Louis mumbled.

Niall heard and he suddenly cackled out loud.

"You aren't a serial killer, are you?" Louis asked cautiously.

Niall suddenly turned to Louis, face all serious and then slowly grinned.

"I'm a cereal killer." Niall answered, voice lowering several octaves.

"What?"

Louis' face quickly fell and he shakily tried to look for an escape route but Niall started cackling again, complete with tears and his hand banging on his knees repeatedly.

"The look on your face, calm down, not gonna gut you into pieces. I'm a cereal killer as in the only thing I can make is a decent coffee and cereal in the morning. This kitchen is sick but sadly I'm probably never gonna use it." Niall said after he calmed down from his laughter.

Louis huffed in annoyance.

"Not funny mate but you don't actually scream serial killer, you're too short and blonde. You look like a proper homeless man though, no offense." Louis said as he stared at Niall's outfit.

Niall's outfit wasn't that bad, he may have looked like he needed to shower but all in all his appearance was normal.

"None taken but leave my hair out of this and I'm a few inches taller than you." Niall pointed out and Louis just rolled his eyes and led Niall next to the living room.

He is definitely taller than Niall anyway.

"Do you work?" Louis tried to ask nonchalant but it came out proper rude.

Louis winced and waited for Niall to react negatively but he didn't. He wasn't usually this rude to people he never met before but he can't help himself right now. He was inside a house with a total stranger and his dog was too fucking cute to be of any help if Niall decided to stab him.

"I like to say I do." Niall answered instead, he doesn't look bothered by it.

He was looking around the living room, scratching his tummy and Louis really believed that Niall was homeless.

"That doesn't really sound like you do." Louis told him as he crossed his arms and followed Niall as he started checking out Louis' television and his DVD Player.

"I'm a freelancer, I usually just work at home." Niall stated.

He then proceeded to shuffle towards Louis' collection of CD's and DVD's, muttering something under his breath when he finds something he likes.

Louis decided to just let him so he sat on the sofa and noticed that Biscuit was sound asleep on the other end so he slowly lifted him up and placed him on his lap.

"Freelancer? What kind?" Louis asked, he was still a bit apprehensive if Niall could afford the rent.

He was wearing damn slippers and to be honest, Niall seems like a decent guy but Louis would prefer if he doesn't have a hard time asking for rent because Niall wouldn't be able to afford.

The whole point of this is for Louis to get the money to buy the whole house.

"Programming stuffs." Niall muttered as he continued skimming through Louis' music albums.

"Oh you're a tech guy, no wonder the whole homeless getup." Louis snickered.

Louis was relieved to know that Niall wasn't exactly a freeloader, he got a bit of judgmental but it's only natural to be suspicious.

"That's offensive against programmers you know." Niall said without really sounding like he was offended and then stepped away from Louis' now disorganized drawer.

Louis just laughed at him.

"Let's just start the tour yeah?" he said as he gestured for Niall to follow him upstairs.

When they arrived at the hallway, Louis turned to face Niall and pointed to the empty bedrooms.

"So there are five rooms in the house and one is for me, you can choose any room from the remaining four if you decide to rent it." Louis explained as he pointed to the four vacant rooms.

Niall chose to check the farthest one and immediately went to the bed when they entered, star fishing and sighing in relief. It looked like he really liked the bed because that's where he laid when Louis explained that there was a bathroom and cabinets for his clothes. All he needs is to bring his belonging and he'll be settled.

"It looks really great, I'll take it." Niall said after Louis finished explaining.

Louis stared at him for a moment and thought how fast Niall had decided to agree, he hasn't even seen the other rooms and the basement.

"Really?" Louis asked.

Niall stood up and stretched his arms above his head, yawning and looking sleepy. He nodded at Louis question

"Yep, not really picky. All I need is a warm bed then I'm a happy man." Niall smiled, yawning one more time.

Louis envied that kind of simplicity in life, he believed it disappeared long before he met Kyle who was pretty much the most materialistic person Louis knows.

The prick.

"Oh, well, that's good to hear. You can move in after you've given me the deposits and the room is all yours." Louis explained as he and Niall stepped out of the room.

Niall's eye lit up and he was already grinning from ear to ear.

"Great! Here!" Niall shouted, suddenly sounding excited as he pulled his wallet.

Louis' eyes grew when he saw Niall took several crumpled bills out of what Louis assumes to be thousands of pounds of money. Niall's wallet was obviously not lacking any money with how healthy it looked.

"Oh, you're paying me already?" Louis asked as Niall handed him the initial deposit.

Louis didn't bother counting because he was just too surprised. Niall went back inside to the room and threw his wallet over his now official unmade bed. Louis just stared him incredulously.

"I'm moving in." Niall nodded.

"But it's only been an hour Niall. I was hoping you'll be moving next week." Louis sighed defeated.

He already got a call yesterday from the bank that he needed to pay his monthly down payment and Niall's deposit will surely be enough to cover it.

Niall just shrugged and they both went back downstairs. Louis took the duplicate key of the house and the bedroom that Niall chose from the fish bowl next to the TV and gave it to him. Louis had already made a duplicate of his keys in case someone actually rents the room.

"I told you I love the house." Niall grinned as he pocketed his keys.

"You don't say." Louis stated flatly which made Niall laugh.

"I'm just really excited to live here mate."

Louis didn't really know what to do next because Niall is officially his first house mate, but then he remembered that Niall didn't actually bring any clothing with him. He can't possibly be going to wear only one item of clothing on his duration of stay.

"Where are your clothes?" Louis asked.

Biscuit has woken up from his nap and now staring expectantly in front of Niall, tongue out and wagging his butt.

"Left my suitcase at McDonalds." Niall explained as he crouched down and started rubbing Biscuit's ear.

Louis stared at Niall incredulously, expecting him to be saying that he was joking like he did earlier but it wasn't the case.

"Are you serious?"

Niall laughed and stood up, leaving Biscuit lying on the floor. The dog quickly looked at Niall and gave him those puppy dog look of his that Louis have grown to be accustomed, demanding to be given affection.

Niall didn't notice it though.

"Deadly, so I'll leave now and get it. I'll be back in a few." He answered as he went straight to the door.

"Alright?" Louis said unsurely and followed him.

"Do you want any food, I fancy ordering some chicken nuggets." Niall turned to him and asked, raising one eyebrow.

Louis was still a bit confused with everything that's been going way too fast and just shook his head.

"Um, no thank you."

"Suit yourself, see you later Louis." Niall shrugged and left, whistling as he walked away.

Louis stared at him, a dumb expression on his face and shook his head. He closed the door and went back to the living room where Biscuit was munching on his ball.

"What the hell just happened Biscuit." He asked his dog as he sat on the floor next to him.

This was the least Louis expected on how his day was going to go.

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

  
Louis was at his bedroom taking a nap with Biscuit when Niall decided to return, he didn't notice him arrive but he was woken up at the sound of the TV playing downstairs. Louis almost forgot Niall already lived here and thought someone had broken into his home.

When Niall left, he had contacted the bank and immediately made a bank transfer where he had to endure 30 minutes of lecture about paying his dues on time. It was exhausting so after that, Louis decided to get a nap.

But his tiredness was gone now so he went downstairs and saw that Niall was in fact in the living room, watching a movie and eating chicken nuggets.

A whole bucket of chicken nuggets.

Niall turned to him. "Do you want some?" he offered.

Louis sighed and shook his head and went to the kitchen to grab some water, he should have expected that Niall liked to eat, they guy can seriously afford it.

He grabbed a glass from the counter and opened the fridge, only to be met with a fridge filled with beer, both canned and bottled.

Every single inch of the fridge was filled with beer.

"What the fuck?" he gasped as he tried opening the freezer and saw that it was also filled with cans of beer.

"Niall!" Louis shouted towards the living room, eyes not leaving the piles of alcohol in his fridge.

Niall's head popped out of the doorway and stared at Louis questioningly.

"Yep?" he asked.

His face was covered with crumbs from the chicken nuggets. Charming.

"Why did you fill my fridge with beer?" Louis asked, both surprised and very annoyed.

"Who doesn't like beer?" Niall asked in confusion.

"Niall." Louis stated seriously.

He didn't really fancy only having alcohol to eat and drink every day. Niall sighed and went closer to Louis to stand in front of him, Louis noticed that he changed his shirt into a blue one but the short was still the same.

"Come on Lou, I'll buy another fridge tomorrow, just let me cool my beer." He explained as he proceeded to fetch a can of beer and opening it before drinking it like water.

"Do you have a drinking problem?" Louis asked as he watched Niall down the whole thing in one go.

He was both impressed and horrified to be honest.

"Mate, I'm Irish." Niall just answered like that was the only explanation Louis needed to know to understand what was going on.

Louis groaned and just went to get himself some tap water.

He suddenly remembered Niall mentioning a new fridge.

"But would you really buy me a new fridge?" Louis asked as he drank his water.

"Of course, already ordered it online." Niall grinned.

Louis choked on his water.

"Seriously?" Louis coughed, wheezing at the pain of having water enter his lungs.

Who in their right mind would go buying fridge just for the sake of keeping beers cold. Well it seemed that someone is named Niall Horan who is now Louis' housemate.

"I like my beers cold." Niall said simply and opened the cupboard where Louis noticed where his groceries was neatly stacked.

He almost forgot to arrange them earlier because he decided to sleep instead, it seems Niall has already did it. Niall then took a pack of crisp and went back to the living room like he didn't just buy an expensive furniture online.

"Jesus Christ." Louis groaned and hastily opened the fridge to get himself a beer of his own.

This was really not what he expected.

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬● 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedbacks are much appreciated!
> 
> And what can you say so far?


	4. [3]

 

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

 

**Chapter 3**

  
It was a Saturday, Niall was furiously typing on his laptop next to Louis who was watching a movie. Niall has been living a total of three days in Louis' house and there has already been a new fridge in the kitchen, a big ass flat screen TV in the living room and a fucking trampoline in Louis' backyard.

Louis never even bothered scolding Niall to stop buying things because he never shown any sign of listening.

Besides, Louis loved the TV that's why he's enjoying the movie currently playing. Niall had illegally downloaded a bunch of them and Louis scolded him for pirating films but it was convenient because they were all recently released movies and Louis was actually planning on watching Wonder Woman with Eleanor but Niall already got a clear copy so he settled to watch that instead and not tell her.

Gal Gadot was so pretty, Louis can probably turn straight for her but the sight of Chris Pine made Louis nod to himself that he was full on gay.

He was too engrossed on the film when a sudden knock on the door interrupted him and made him groan, he didn't want to stand up and open it so he nudged Niall with his foot.

"Niall, someone's at the door." Louis whined at him.

Niall perked up and decided to just leave his laptop on the floor as he stood up from the sofa and stretched his arms.

"I'll get it. It's probably the pizza I ordered."

Louis quickly turned to him and smiled.

"When did you order pizza?" he asked in an excited tone.

He was getting hungry but he's too lazy to fix himself some food and the movie was just getting near the best part. So the mention of pizza has him hyped.

"A few minutes ago." Niall said as he walked towards the door.

"You're a saint!" Louis shouted back at him, still grinning.

Niall cackled loudly.

"That's not what you said when the trampoline arrived yesterday." He shouted back.

Louis didn't really like being reminded of the contraption on his backyard.

"Shut up." Louis rolled his eyes and went back on watching his movie.

Louis was over analyzing the movie too much, he just didn't have a clue on who the real villain was in this movie. Niall had returned back in the living room.

"It's not the pizza." Niall sighed sadly as he fetched his laptop from the floor and went back to doing what Louis assumes was work.

He has been on his laptop all day and Louis tried to watch what he was doing but it was all too difficult with all the letter and all the numbers being combined to create a simple function. Louis had believed that Niall is a real smart guy on the second day of his stay. He was in a skype meeting looking bored while a person who seemed to be speaking Spanish was talking and to Louis' surprise, Niall had answered him in the same language. He was rather intelligent, mentioned that he also knew a bit of Japanese and Mandarin because of work but he just never had any self-preservation or decency, he's also drunk most times.

"What?" Louis asked in confusion, pausing the movie and looking up at Niall.

"It's a guy, he's looking for you." Niall muttered.

Louis cocked his head in thought, wondering if he received any messages about someone visiting him today but he didn't remember anything.

"I'm not expecting visitors today." Louis mumbled to himself before he lazily stood up from the couch to check and see who had bothered him while he was at the exciting part of the movie.

Niall had left the door open and Louis will give a nice lecture about inviting guest inside or not leaving the door open with a possible murderer waiting in the door step.

The whole serial killer thing hasn't fully disappeared.

But instead of seeing a huge guy with an eye patch and a machete on hand, Louis was greeted by a unfamiliar man who is now smiling innocently at Louis. Louis had to subconsciously fix his hair because the guy in front of him was attractive and probably straight so Louis had to stop gawking.

"Hi!" the man greeted when he saw Louis approach timidly.

He was waving his hands on him and Louis was left with no other choice but to wave back awkwardly.

"Hello, my friend said you're looking for me?" Louis asked after he lowered his hands.

"Yeah, are you Louis Tomlinson?" the man asked, an excited tone lacing his voice.

Louis nodded. "I am."

The guy seemed to perk up at the answer and took Louis' hand, he shook it twice before letting go.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Liam Payne, I've been looking for a place to stay and my friend gave me this ad he got from Craigslist." Liam stated happily.

Liam then immediately started moving his hands over his pockets, looking as if he's looking for something. Louis was trying and obviously failing at trying not to stare at how this guy's bicep were flexing at the move.

No one can really blame Louis, Liam was obviously working out and his body was perfectly toned, Louis silently hoped Liam had worn a fitted shirt instead of a polo but he'll never admit that to anyone.

Liam made an 'aha' tone when he finally found what he was looking for and eagerly showed it to Louis.

Louis took the paper and saw that it was in fact the ad he had posted but he was confused why they decided to print it, screenshots are a thing and Louis wanted to tell that to Liam but he didn't want to offend another stranger again.

Niall was living proof to never ever judge a book by its appearance.

Louis could have been suspicious but then Liam's face was just too innocent looking to be held any kind suspicion. He was wearing a polo shirt and navy-blue jeans, paired with black rubber shoes. He looked decent, far more decent that Niall has been when he met Louis.

Louis clapped his hands and step aside for Liam to come inside. "Right, come in, come in. I'll show you around." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." Liam grinned and entered.

Louis went first to the living room with Liam following behind. He motioned for Liam to have a look around but Liam was already going straight to Biscuit who was sleeping on Niall's feet.

"He is so cute." Liam gushed as he carefully stroked Biscuit's fur.

Louis could have cooed at the sight because the look on Liam's face was the same with a child getting a gift on Christmas.

"His name is Biscuit." Louis said instead of embarrassing himself and cooing at Liam.

Liam grinned and continued stroking the dog.

"Hi Biscuit." He whispered as if being careful to wake the sleeping dog.

Louis smiled and made an imaginary check on his head about Liam adoring his dog. It was still number one on the list.

"You probably met Niall already, he's one of the people renting the room." Louis then introduced the blonde who was still typing nonstop on his keyboard.

"Hi Niall." Liam looked up and smiled nervously at Niall.

Louis furrowed his brows in confusion about why Liam was suddenly nervous about Niall. Niall must have noticed it too because he stopped typing and turns to Liam.

"Hey Liam, sorry about being rude earlier." Niall sent Liam an apologetic look. " it's just you didn't have my pizza mate." He added with a sigh.

Louis snorted at Niall. Trust him to be rude at a complete stranger for not bringing him pizza but Liam seemed to take the apology better than Louis could have taken it.

"I understand Niall, don't worry. I hope your pizza arrives soon." Liam nodded in understanding and smiled much more freely now.

Okay, Louis is definitely checking another imaginary list for Liam because he got 100 points for being too nice. If Louis was keeping marks, Niall will probably have a five with all the deductions happening.

"I'll show you the kitchen next Liam." Louis offered as he gave the man a smile.

Liam nodded and followed Louis.

Louis stood at the center and sighed when he caught Liam staring at the two-large fridge on the side.

"Why do you have two fridges?" Liam couldn't help but ask.

Louis knew that this was going to be a thing now, having people wonder how much Louis eats because he'll need to have two fridges for all the food he has which was not that much actually.

"One's for beer for the weird Irish bloke and the other is for food and water, for normal human beings." Louis explained, exasperation lacing his voice.

Liam laughed softly and nodded at him.

"I heard that Louis." Niall suddenly shouted from the living room.

"You know I'm right Horan." Louis shouted back.

The bickering between the two of him had made Liam laugh again, looking delighted and happy at the relationship between the two. Louis didn't actually think he could get close to Niall in just three days but it's probably his Irish charms.

"Don't mind him, let's go upstairs." Louis mused.

They quickly went upstairs and stood in the middle.

"So that room is mine." Louis pointed at the room on his left "And that's Niall's." he added as he points on the farthest room.

"There are other three vacant rooms that you can choose from." He explained to Liam.

Liam nodded and stayed standing with Louis as he looked from one door to another. He seemed to be deep in thought at having to choose a room like it was a big and important decision to make.

Unlike Niall, Liam decided to check every room and he seemed to like the room in the middle better than the other's which Louis didn't understand why because all the rooms looked the same, well except for his because it's a master's bedroom.

Liam seemed to look content at his room of choice though.

"This place looks really great mate." Liam declared with a grin.

Louis grinned widely and clapped his hands, feeling great because with Liam and Niall's combine rent, Louis can finally start paying the house without having to take money from his savings account.

He didn't mind now that there are still two vacant rooms but having Niall and Liam seemed to be enough for now so it was okay even if no one rents the other rooms.

"Will you be taking the room?" Louis questioned.

"I definitely will." Liam happily replied, eyes crinkling in delight.

Louis internally sighed at how adorable and perfect Liam seemed to be for being a future housemate, it seems nothing can go wrong with him and everything is calm and he only has to worry about Niall.

Louis nodded his head secretly hopes Liam's kind attitude rubs on Niall.

The guy needs it.

They both left the room and began walking downstairs while continuing their conversation.

"You only need to pay the deposit and then you're all set to move."

Liam pondered for a second before nodding at Louis in understanding.

"I plan on moving on Tuesday if that's okay." Liam said as he stared at Louis expectantly.

Louis gave him a smile and a nod, liking the idea that Liam had given him a date on when to move in so that he can get things ready.

They arrived at the living room where Niall was now lying down on the couch, watching TV and eating a tub of ice cream. He nods at the two in acknowledgement when they entered the room.

"That's fine, it's better to be notified about moving in unlike some other people." Louis proclaimed unamused while glaring at Niall.

"I told you I was moving in." Niall pointed out.

Louis stuck his tongue out and Niall did the same while making a face and shoving another spoonful of ice cream on his mouth. The child like bickering was normal to them by now, too used at each other's antics.

Louis rolled his eyes and turned around to go to the door to help Liam out. The tour seems over because Liam already agreed to get the room, and Louis needs to get back on his movie and steal the ice cream from Niall before he eats everything.

When they arrived at the door, Louis turned to Liam and asked.

"Do you prefer to pay in cash or do a bank transfer?" he inquired.

"Oh, I have my money with me right now. I think it's best to pay in advance, I don't want other people stealing the room." Liam replied.

"Great, that'll be £900." Louis added with a grin.

And then Liam did something that made Louis' grin fall. Something Louis never thought he'll ever see in his entire life.

He placed his hands inside his pants, as I literally inside his pants and pulled out a wad of cash before handing it to Louis.

"What the hell" Louis couldn't help but exclaim incredulously.

Liam doesn't look that bothered by his actions but then he must have realized something because he turned red as a tomato, blushing in embarrassment and at the surprised look on Louis' face.

"Oh right, I'm sorry, forced of habit." Liam blurted sheepishly.

"You got a habit of putting your money in your crotch?" Louis puzzled.

As far as he was concern, it wasn't a normal thing for people to do especially in front of someone they haven't met before.

"Yeah, it's my job." Liam answered.

Louis scrunched up his nose.

"Your job?" he asked in bewilderment.

Because what in god's name was a job that requires you to put your money on your underpants.

"I'm a stripper." Liam admitted.

Louis just gaped at Liam like a goldfish. He was unable to form any coherent reply but the image of a half-naked Liam twirling on a pole had momentarily flashed through his eyes resulting to him blushing as well.

"I'm late for my shift so I best be going, I'll see you on Tuesday Louis." Liam bid him goodbye, he then turned to hug Louis shortly before walking out and waving.

Louis concluded that Liam got those nice arms because he used them to dance acrobatically in a pole.

The realization made him close the door hastily and run back to the living room to Niall. He had placed Liam's payment on top of the table, not bothering to hide it from Niall because Louis' knew Niall's was obviously loaded and didn't seem like the type to steal.

He likes to buy random things that he doesn't need though.

"NIALL!" Louis shouted at his face, eyes wide and nervous.

"Yes Louis." Niall asked as he gave him a puzzling look. He was probably confused why Louis would just barge in, shouting.

Louis could have scolded him because he noticed how the ice cream was all gone but there were far more pressing matters on his hands.

"Liam just pulled his cash from his crotch." Louis burst out in explanation.

Niall stayed quiet for a second, slowly trying to process what Louis said and when he did, he was cackling hysterically.

"Really?" Niall asked, still choking on laughter.

"Stop laughing, he's a stripper." Louis pouted.

He wasn't really expecting for Niall to take the news lightly but he was worried that he wasn't okay with Liam's profession. Not every people are open minded about it. Louis didn't really have a problem with it, he thinks that anyone can do whatever they want in their life as long as they're not causing any real danger to others.

"He's got the body for it." Niall hinted with a smirk.

Louis nodded in agreement because Liam seriously has the body for it but he quickly turns to Niall with a confused frown.

"Are you okay with it?" Louis wondered.

Niall merely gave him a shrug.

"It's fine, he looks like a nice bloke." He commented.

Louis did let out a sigh of relief, at least now he doesn't need to have an awkward conversation with Liam about refusing him to rent the room.

Louis could only imagine the sad look that will be written all over his face when that happens.

And as much as Niall was a nuisance, he was kind of used to him being here and his drunk ass so him leaving for something so stupid like what his housemates does for a living can be an issue.

"There are much worst jobs out there." Niall mumbled as he stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Louis guessed that he'll start drinking again so Louis shook his head and tried to forget about seeing a few of Liam's pubes when he reached out to grab his money.

And that's when Louis shot up from the couch and went towards the table where he left Liam's payment. He belted out something similar to a shriek because there was in fact pubic hairs on the money.

"I'm so fucking killing Liam!" Louis groaned as he heard Niall cackling from the kitchen.

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

  
It was a Friday night, Louis was sleeping heavily, drooling on his comforter when the sound of pans banging from downstairs woke him up.

He groaned and cursed internally because if that's Niall, drunk and making a complete ruckus downstairs then Louis will lose it. It's not exactly the first time Niall made a fool out of himself by trying and failing to cook.

He trudged down the stairs, mumbling something to himself when he entered the kitchen, pausing mid step and blinking repeatedly at the sight. He thought he was imagining things because no way in hell was he staring at Liam wearing a sexy fireman outfit. He was wearing red suspenders, his body glistening under the kitchen light and a pair of tight black shorts. Louis was also staring at the fireman hat placed on the counter, wondering where Liam got it from.

Liam was busy humming and flipping the pan to notice Louis so he coughed awkwardly to get his attention.

"Louis! You're awake, I'm sorry if I've woken you." Liam immediately apologized, seeing Louis' bed hair and squinting eyes.

Liam had officially moved last tuesday and there wasn't any indication in his action that he was working as a stripper. He just leaves at the afternoon for his shift and arrives past midnight when Louis was already asleep and Niall doing god knows what.

So this was the first time Louis had seen Liam in his work outfit.

"Are you wearing a sexy fireman outfit?" Louis blurted out in confusion.

Liam gave Louis a sheepish smile.

"I just got out of shift, I was about to head to my room but I got hungry." he explained as he placed the pancakes on a plate and turned the stove off.

Louis tries to not get distracted on Liam's chest because dammit, Liam was fucking fit. It wasn't his fault that it was in front for him to see.

Louis coughed again and cursed himself internally for thinking inappropriately about his housemate. If there was a book about proper etiquette on housemates, Louis will surely fail.

"But a fireman Liam? Really?" Louis couldn't help but ask.

Because it was just too cliche.

"I wanted to be a fireman when I was little." Liam shrugged as he took a spoonful of pancakes and offered some to Louis.

Louis shook his head and just went over to the fridge to get a glass of water. He was suddenly very very thirsty all of the sudden, he wondered why.

"I'm going back to bed." he mumbled to Liam, feeling a bit grumpy.

"Good night Louis." Liam chirped and Louis just grunted in response.

He started to climb the stairs back to his room when he heard Liam talking.

"Hi Niall." Liam greeted.

Louis furrowed his brows in confusion because where did Niall came from?

"I'm not drunk enough to see you like this Liam." he heard Niall reply to Liam.

Louis snorted, Niall was obviously drunk anyway.

"Do you want some pancakes, I made some." Liam offered to Niall.

Louis heard a clapping sound and he thinks it was Niall. There were some murmuring and Louis decided to let the two eat alone when he heard what Niall had to say.

"Okay, I love you Liam, you can bloody get naked if you want. Thanks for the pancakes." Niall said to Liam as he took a mouthful.

"NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO BE NAKED NIALL!" Louis shouted from upstairs and grumbled as he went inside and slammed the door shut.

Louis didn't know if he can handle anymore of his housemates.

  ●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●  

 

 

_What do you guys think of our Liam?_

 

_Thank Youuuu!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys doing? Hope you enjoy this story! Much much loveeee


	5. [4]

 

  ●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●  

 

**Chapter 3**

  
Louis was in a meeting at the office when his phone vibrated from his pocket but he ignored it because Eleanor was discussing another future deal with Jenkin Enterprise and Louis knew that this was an important thing to focus on.

But it doesn't mean his mind isn't wandering on the idea of Niall calling or texting because his house was on fire and that made Louis fidget on his seat.

He prayed that Liam was there in his sexy fireman outfit and saving his house.

"Louis, what do you think? Will you be able to talk to Barbara about setting out an appointment?" Eleanor suddenly called from where she was seated on the middle, pulling Louis out of his worried thinking.

"Sure thing El." Louis agreed and Eleanor nodded before dismissing her employees.

Louis was the first to stand and immediately excused himself. He fetched his phone and prayed silently that his house was still in one piece. To Louis surprise, it wasn't Niall messaging him or Liam but an unknown number, he had both person's contact number saved on his mobile so he was confused into who was calling him.

He had three missed calls in total from the number and one message where a 'Please call me as soon as possible.' was written.

Totally confused, Louis dialed the number and waited for whoever it was to answer.

He tapped his foot on the floor and smiled at his coworkers passing, after three rings someone had answered his call.

"Hello?" Louis asked.

There was shuffling on the other side and Louis can vaguely hear small voices talking in the background before the sound of the door clicking close and a man's voice started speaking.

"Hello, is this Louis Tomlinson?" a slightly gruff voice asked.

"This is him, can I know who's calling?" Louis asked politely.

"Hi Louis, my name is Zayn Malik and I was calling to ask if the room you posted online is still available?" the guy replied.

Louis paused for a second before answering.

"Oh, is that why you're calling."

"Yeah, I was looking for a closer place to stay near my work." the guy explained and Louis bit his lip, a bit hesitant if he should offer another room to a stranger.

He had contemplated of just letting Niall and Liam be his only housemates since the rent they both owe covers the payment for the house, but he does still need more money for the increasing utility bills.

"Will it be okay if I ask where you work?" Louis asked hesitantly.

With all the Liam surprise, Louis wanted to make sure first if any surprise bombshell will be exploding before he can offer the room to anyone.

"It's fine, I work at Queen Elizabeth Learning Center." Zayn explained from the other end.

"Oh, you're a teacher?" Louis asked in surprise.

"Yes, I teach art." was Zayn's reply and Louis can feel a hint of smile on his tone.

"That's lovely." Louis commented.

Louis will admit that he has a sweet spot for people who work well with children. Maybe renting just one more room for Zayn wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Does that mean I can stop by after work to check the place?" Zayn asked excitedly.

Louis nodded and he almost forgot that Zayn couldn't see him so he voiced out his answer.

"Sure thing Zayn, just follow the address and I'll see you later." Louis stated.

"Awesome, thanks Louis." Zayn said but before he can hang up, Louis vaguely heard voices of children laughing in the background and he couldn't help but smile.

He was excited to meet Zayn and find out if he's a potential housemate in the making.

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

  
Louis had just arrived home and he already wants to roll around his bed and never wake up for a month. He is literally the whole depiction of a human zombie, and he also hasn't gotten laid in so long.

But how can he juggle a work life balance life when he never goes out anymore. He can't even remember the last time he went to a club because Kyle always refuses when Louis asked. The fucker was probably a regular at clubs and didn't want to be seen with Louis because he'll get caught.

He's been busted though, Louis prays Kyle catch some venereal disease from whoring around, that'll teach him a lesson.

He took a gray shirt on his closet and wore it with his sweatpants. He was too lazy to go look for a much more decent clothing but he doesn't really have anyone to impress.

He trudged down the stairs and entered the living room.

"Niall! Are you decent?" Louis questioned the blonde as soon as he saw him sprawled on the sofa, eating a bag of chips with Biscuit resting on his stomach.

"I'm always decent you dick." Niall mutters as he threw a chip at Louis.

Louis avoided the chip and scoffed at his Irish friend. Louis had long gone accepted that Niall is his friend.

"You need to look normal because there's someone coming by to check one of the rooms." Louis grimaced as he stared at Niall's choice of attire today.

Niall merely rolled his eyes at Louis.

"You're insufferable." he grunted, annoyed at being asked to change.

"Just do it, he's a teacher you know." Louis pointed out as he took Biscuit from Niall and started peppering him with kisses.

Louis can vaguely hear Niall whining.

"Fuck Lou, what if this guy is a smart ass and starts writing down rules?" Niall protested with a whine.

Louis sometimes believe Niall was an 8 year old in an adult body.

"Just go wear a clean shirt please." Louis sighed, not quite surrendering because Niall tends to not listen to him.

Niall threw his hands over his head and stood up from the couch, a sign of giving up, a frown etched all over his face and pouting like a child.

"Fine, I hate this already. Liam doesn't have a problem with me, I like Liam." he added with a huff while stomping his foot as he leaves.

He couldn't be anymore childish.

"Liam is just too nice for his own good." Louis reckoned as he placed Biscuit back to the couch.

"Exactly! We need more Liam's in this world." Niall said with a shout as he went to his room to try and get a semi clean shirt that was not smelling of beer or sweat.

"So dramatic." Louis sighs as he tried organizing his CD/DVD set that Niall disorganized once again. He also took the empty bottles littering the floor and threw them all away along with the empty take out containers and pizza boxes.

Niall was telling the truth when he said he couldn't cook for shit. The house was always filled with either take aways or microwavables. Liam wasn't always around to cook, he also cooks a lot of unhealthy things and Louis was too lazy to cook so he eats outside after work. He wishes someone would cook healthy dishes for him all the time but he'd rather eat outside than be poisoned by Niall's subpar cooking.

Louis was finished trying to make the room look semi decent but he didn't bother with anything else. There was a knock on the door, alerting them of someones presence and Louis already figured that it was Zayn.

He walked towards the door and flashed a smile, ready to greet another possible housemate.

"Hell-" Louis starts but freezes when his eyes landed on who was possibly the most gorgeous looking man Louis had set his eyes on.

"Hi Louis! My name is Zayn." The godly faced man said with a small smile.

Louis blinked once. Twice. Thrice, before he snapped out of his trance and the first thing he was able to say was:

"Holy shit." he blurted in awe.

Because seriously, who in gods name sculpted that face.

"Excuse me?" Zayn asked with a laugh, surprise at Louis' sudden bluntness.

Louis cursed and blamed his lack of sex for reacting the way he did at seeing a human personification of the word beautiful.

Louis needed to get laid.

"I mean, damn, oh wait, right, Zayn, okay, come in, come in." he coughed awkwardly and blushed at seeing Zayn's attractive laugh.

They entered the house and Louis closes the door, taking a deep long breath, wishing he can get this over without jumping on Zayn.

Louis vaguely remembers that he was wearing a not so appealing shirt and sweats and he immediately panicked. Here he was, meeting an out of this world human and he was wearing his sweats. Way to go Louis, first impression counts.

"Niall!" Louis shouts as he walked but it may count as running to where Niall was lounging, he was now wearing a semi decent shirt and not his previous ratty old ones.

Louis approves.

"What?" Niall turns to look at Louis curiously and his eyes landing on Zayn who was standing behind.

"This is Zayn." Louis introduced the new person in the room.

Niall squints his eyes at Zayn and stood up from his seat, walking around Zayn to get a clear view.

"Hmm so you're the teacher huh." he asked in a curious tone.

"Niall be nice." Louis stated, his lips set on a thin line. He doesn't want Niall intimidating Zayn especially if Zayn might or might not be his possible future husband.

"Nice to meet you Niall." Zayn smiles as he stretches his hand for Niall to take.

Niall takes it slowly, accessing Zayns grip on his hands and shaking it firmly.

Louis claps his hands to get the attention of the two.

"Now that you're both acquainted, Niall, kindly entertain Zayn while I change my work clothes." Louis suggested with a grin.

He really needs to change his clothes, ASAP.

"But didn't you just-" Niall was about to comment on how Louis had just changed but was cut off by a hand covering his mouth and stopping him mid sentence.

"Shut up Niall." Louis grins again and turns to Zayn who has a amused look on his face.

"It'll take just a second Zayn." Louis explained.

"Sure thing." Zayn nods and Louis took that as his cue to run upstairs to his bedroom.

Louis immediately ran inside his room and took off his hideous sweats,  running to the bathroom to take a quick shower and change his outfit into a much more appealing one that will make Zayn drool.

He just hopes Niall doesn't fuck it up downstairs and scare Zayn away because Louis will skin him alive if he does. He strips his remaining clothes off and did the fastest shower he did in his entire living life. He rummages through his closet for some shirt and one of his tightest skinny jeans that will show off his assets.

After he had deemed himself attractive enough, he ran back downstairs and was greeted by Niall and Zayn giggling on the couch, Zayn had Biscuit on his lap and the dog was enjoying an impromptu massage.

Zayn likes dogs, check.

"Is everything okay?" He questioned suspiciously because not that long ago, Niall was set on being intimidating in the hopes of making Zayn leave and now they were both giggling like a couple of teenagers.

Niall turns to him with a big grin on his face, Louis was sure he looked like the cat in Alice in Wonderland.

"Lou! I stand incorrect, Zayn is an amazing lad. Can we keep him?" Niall asked in an excited tone.

If Niall had a tail, he would have been wagging it non stop.

"Niall, Zayn can decide on his own." Louis reprimanded him like a child.

Zayn laughed from where he was seated and Louis sighed internally at the sight, it was such a pretty sight. Louis would probably pay to watch it all day.

"No worries Lou, I like the place." Zayn said after his laughter subsided.

Louis gave him a broad grin, liking the idea of having Zayn as a housemate and possible husband.

"That's awesome, shall we start the tour of the house?" he asked excitedly.

Zayn shook his head and gave Biscuit to Niall who happily accepted. He then stood up and turns to Louis.

"Niall filled me in on the things I needed to know. I'll be taking the room next to Niall." he answered.

Louis' smile dropped.

"But-" he starts but Zayn cut him off and continued speaking.

"I also need to go because I still have a lot of packing to do." he said with a sad smile.

Louis didn't have much choice but to nod in return. Zayn's smile brighten and he pulled out an envelop from his pocket and gave it Louis.

"Here is the deposit and then I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be moving in after class." He promised.

Louis took the money from him and smiled as well. He still couldn't help but feel disappointed because he wanted to show Zayn around and flaunt his ass...Louis means his house.

"Okay." Louis said to him, forcing out a smile.

"Great, I'll see you lads tomorrow." Zayn chirped as he headed to the door.

Louis and Niall followed him and Niall was waving at him happily. Louis just glared at Niall in return, the blonde oblivious on the assault he was receiving.

"Bye Zayn!" Niall said as he bid him goodbye.

Zayn turns to wave and smiled, Louis couldn't help but melt at the sight.

"Bye Niall, bye Louis." he said before turning around and walking away.

When Louis was done staring at Zayn's retreating form, he turns to Niall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I hate you so much." he declared with a scoff.

Niall looked at him weirdly before raising a brow questionably. He was really oblivious on how he just stopped Louis in getting to seduce Zayn.

"What did I do?" he asked.

Louis groaned and just gave up, stomping his foot inside the house and leaving the said blonde in the door.

"Ugh, stupid blonde." Louis grumbles under his breath but Niall was still able to hear it.

"Love you too Louis!" Niall cackled and Louis might have been fooled because Niall definitely knows what he did.

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

  
Zayn had officially moved the other day and there wasn't any weird thing going on with his life or secrets being hidden. He was just a simple art teacher for preschoolers and Louis must stop himself from falling all over his feet because who doesn't like men who's good with kids.

But Louis couldn't set his operation seduce Zayn.

He was too exhausted to socialize with the others after a long and dreadful meeting, he was too stressed out because their client was being demanding and Louis was working on this project alone so seducing his housemate is so far out of his schedule right now.

He was in the middle of sending his last email and all he wanted was some good long and relaxing sleep and then maybe he can make Zayn fall in love with him.

Louis closed his laptop and yawned, stretching his aching muscles and was just about to lay on his bed when his door was suddenly being yanked open and a figure came inside.

Louis blinked at Zayn and they stared for a few seconds before Louis shrieked and ran on the other side of the room.

"What the fuck Zayn!" Louis screamed in surprise.

"Sorry, I'm sorry Louis!" Zayn said with his eyes wide in surprise.

Louis unconsciously pulled his shirt to cover his crotch because he was only wearing a shirt and his boxers.

"Why did you barge in my room like that?" Louis yelped.

Zayn was a blubbering mess, he was all red in the face and Louis should have known that all the hot ones are either straight or damn crazy.

"I just, I panicked!" Zayn croaked.

"You panicked?" Louis asked in bewilderment.

Zayn sighed and brushed his face roughly with his hands before slumping on the floor with a thud.

"I saw a really hot guy in the kitchen cooking and he was wearing a police vest and some tight boxers. I freaked out and ran here." He explained silently, looking very red in the face.

Louis would have laughed at him but he just stared at him and then it clicked, Zayn had seen Liam wearing his work clothes.

"Oh, I didn't know Liam was home early." Louis mutters to himself before going to his closet and getting some pajamas to cover his dignity.

"Liam?" he heard Zayn asked.

Zayn just recently moved in but with his schedule, he rarely sees Liam because he was either asleep when Liam arrives from work or Liam was already at work when Zayn comes home.

"Liam is one of our housemates, Zayn." Louis stated as he walked towards Zayn.

Before Zayn can make a reply though, the door was being yanked open and Liam appeared, looking ready to fight while holding a spatula in his hands and a deep frown on his face.

"Louis are you alright? I heard screaming." Liam asked in a worried voice.

Louis' eyes automatically fell on Liam's chest which was being covered by a flimsy police vest and Louis groans to himself. Louis would have the same reaction to Zayn if he saw this himself but he grew accustomed to Liam getting home in his work attire.

"Liam I'm alright. You just scared Zayn with your outfit." Louis yawned as he gestured to the raunchy looking costume.

Liam then turns to Zayn who had immediately stood up from the floor and smiled.

"You're the new housemate Niall was telling me about." Liam said.

Zayn didn't reply though, Louis realized that Zayn's eyes were focused on Liam's chest as well and slightly gazing down towards his crotch.

Liam didn't look any different because he was biting his lips while his eyes travel up and down Zayn's figure. There was a slight twinkle on his eyes and Louis wanted to leave his own room because the sexual tension is choking him up. Louis didn't even know Liam swings that way but it's nice to know that he was not the only straight one in this house. He can't think for Niall though because it seems he's the only one who swings the other way from the looks of things.

"Would you guys mind not start humping each other's leg in front of me." Louis sighs because it's not even worth it to get in between these two men who were both too caught up in each other too even remember that Louis was in the same room.

So much for 'Operation Seduce Zayn Malik.'

"Oh right, Louis, Hi." Liam finally snapped back into reality and waved at Louis sheepishly.

"Get out of my room you two." Louis grumbled tiredly.

Liam was the first to leave followed by Zayn. Louis had an inkling feeling in his stomach about those two fucking when Louis falls asleep.

"NO FUCKING OUTSIDE OF THEIR ROOMS!" Louis shouted back at them when the door of his room was closed shut.

"IT WAS ONE TIME LOUIS!" Niall shouted somewhere around the house.

Louis' eyes widen and he shot up of his bed and ran outside his bedroom in search of the Irish blonde, baseball bat in hand.

"NIALL YOU CUNT, WHAT DID YOU DO!?" he shouted in frustration because he honestly didn't like the idea of random people fucking in his house.

Louis just wanted to sleep really but this was his life now.

  ●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you met Zayn? What do you guys think?


	6. [5]

 

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

 

**Chapter** **5**

 

It was Saturday morning, Louis finally gets his most deserved rest day after promising Eleanor that he'll make sure to do overtime work on Monday. He will probably not do it but Eleanor knew that even before she even agreed, it wasn't really bias if Louis was her favorite employee.

Instead of sleeping or resting like Louis have imagined he'll spend the rest of the day, he was stuck in his bedroom. Staring seriously at his laptop screen and contemplating real hard if he should click the delete post button or not. He has been having this internal struggle for about half an hour already but he still didn't know if he should do it or not.

In one important note, he already has three housemates and their monthly payment can easily cover the bills of the house. On another note, if he can find at least one more person to rent the room then he'll have another source of income besides his payroll.

Louis was very particular when it comes to having enough savings while you're young that's why he initially agreed to rent the rooms in the first place, he didn't want to end up broke or asking for his mother's help. She already has a lot on her plate having enough daughters to feed, Louis wouldn't add to her worries.

But on the third most important note, Louis was half afraid of who might be the fourth possible housemate is and he might not get lucky with the others and the last one is sure to be a serial killer and with that last note in mind, Louis clicked the delete post for his ad on craigslist.

A prompt popped up asking if Louis was sure he'd like to delete his post and he clicked yes before logging out and heading downstairs.

All the thinking made his stomach grumble unappreciatively.

He went to the kitchen and started rummaging the fridge. He knew Niall had recently restocked both the fridge and Louis almost danced in joy when he found that Niall bought ice cream sandwiches. It was one of Louis' favorite perks about having housemates, they bought a lot of great things to share. Liam also likes to clean the house while Zayn helped him out. Louis knew Zayn only helps because Liam cleans without wearing a shirt and he likes to stare which Liam doesn't really seem to mind.

Louis still feels a bit disappointed at Liam because there he goes being kind and sexy and he already manages to attract Zayn.

Louis took the ice cream from the freezer and some chips from the cupboard before heading to the living room where Zayn was sprawled on the couch, texting, and Niall on the floor, typing away on his laptop. Louis pushed Zayn's feet away, ignoring Zayn's protest and made himself comfortable. He happily ate his food and suddenly remembered something important that happened last night.

He turns to Zayn and gave him a glare.

"If you two are going to be having sex please keep it down." Louis grumbled bitterly.

He didn't get quite enough sleep with all the noise coming from outside and there was only one culprit behind it, two to be exact.

Zayn shot up from where he was comfortably lying and stared at Louis with wide eyes, face turning red as he blushed and spluttered a reply to defend himself.

"Louis! We didn't have sex!" he explained in a hurry.

Louis squints his eyes at Zayn and shook his head.

"I don't believe you one bit." He snipped as he took a bite on his ice cream and cringe at the coldness.

Louis wasn't bitter because Zayn was getting enough action, he really wasn't and in Louis' house of all places. No he was definitely not jealous, psh.

"Stop playing innocent, I heard moaning coming outside of my room." He added with a huff as he shoved the chips next on his mouth, the salty taste being welcomed after his taste buds were assaulted by the previous cold cream.

It was also hilarious how Zayn turned a far deeper shade of red in how Louis was lecturing him regarding his sex life.

"That was not me nor Liam! I was sleeping like a log last night and Liam was at work remember?" he squawk indignantly.

Louis paused and realized that Zayn was speaking the truth because he vaguely remember the text Liam sent him that he will not return home like usual because he needed to go visit his parents and he'll be staying with them until tomorrow.

Louis was still suspicious and he voiced it out.

"Then who the hell was moaning like a pornstar last night?" he asked in confusion.

Niall suddenly butt in into the conversation but never pulling his eyes away from his computer screen.

"That would have been Brent Corrigan in my laptop." He commented nonchalantly.

Louis dropped the bag of chips he was holding in surprise.

"Niall, what the fuck!?" Louis exclaimed in disbelief after a minute of gaping like a fish.

He and Zayn are now staring at Niall like the Irish lad was crazy which Louis' predicts is true. Nothing Niall ever do is normal.

"I didn't do it on purpose, a hacker attacked my laptop yesterday and started streaming gay porn." Niall said and rolled his eyes after seeing their reaction.

Louis picked the bag of chips quickly when Biscuit started sniffing it curiously.

"I am more curious into why you know the name of the actor Niall." Zayn mumbled after he lied back down on the couch and placed his foot on Louis' lap.

Louis didn't even push Zayn's feet away because he was still in disbelief into what Niall had just announced.

"It was streaming for a long time and I got curious into who he was." Niall answered Zayn as he proceeds to change position and sat on the floor, his back leaning on the sofa.

"So, you watched it?" Louis couldn't help but ask.

He just couldn't process the whole information into his head.

"Watching porn isn't illegal you know?" Niall snickered as he scratched his foot.

"Did you even enjoy watching it?" Zayn asked in a curious tone.

"Not my cup of tea, I still think I prefer pussy over ass." Niall said as he continued typing on his laptop.

Louis feels like he needs a bit of alcohol with how Niall was handling the whole ordeal. When Louis was exploring his sexuality, it took much more than just watching gay porn to admit that he liked it. There were a lot of fuss and confusion, along with denial but he was just a teenager back then and Niall was a fully grown adult. As adult as he can get though because he still acts like he's 8.

"Does that mean you're Bi?" Louis wondered.

Louis knew there was a point in his life that he thought he was bisexual, but turns out he's just gay. It's just easier to accept than you like men when you add that you like women as well.

"I'm Bi, I think Liam mentioned he's pansexual." Zayn muttered under his breath, eyes focused on his phone.

Louis suspected that he's texting Liam, probably.

"I don't even care what my sexuality is." Niall breathed

"Have you ever gotten laid Niall?"

"Oi! Watch your mouth Tomlinson. I get a lot of action here." Niall said as he presented his crotch like a trophy.

Louis wrinkled his nose because Niall looks disgustingly straight with that action.

"Don't be so defensive." Louis snorted.

"How about you Lou?" Zayn asked, raising a perfectly sculpted brow at Louis.

"I'm pretty sure I'm gay." Louis admitted.

Zayn nodded his head and turned back to his phone. "Cool." He added.

Louis then turns to Niall to get his reaction because they've been together in this house for so long that it never came up. He was sure Niall wouldn't have an issue with him being gay, he was just so open about a lot of things and barely judged any people unlike Louis himself who goes and started judging Niall as soon as he met him.

Louis can learn a few things from hanging out with Niall.

"Already know it from the first day." Niall assured him when he saw Louis staring at him curiously.

Louis gasped and started poking Niall with his toe. " What do you mean by that!?" he yelped, not really taking any heat. He was very happy deep inside because he didn't want to kick Niall for being homophobic.

"I just have a feeling that's all." Niall chuckled as he pushed Louis' feet away, nose crinkling in distaste when Louis placed it over his shoulder. He shrugged it off repeatedly when Louis kept placing it back.

"Wait, are you okay with being the only straight male here though?" Louis suddenly asked curiously.

There was bound to be something that made Niall uncomfortable and living under a house where two of his housemates are staring at each other like how Niall stares at his beer and the other just admitted to being gay.

"Don't really care, as long as you don't start fucking in front me." Niall stated with a shrug.

"I already set the rules to no fucking outside of their rooms." Louis grumbled as he sent a quick glare to Zayn's direction.

Zayn didn't even look up from his phone and Louis rolled his eyes, tempted to pluck it out of his grasp and throw it away.

Zayn is messing with housemate bonding time with him giggling at Liam's text.

"Got it loud and clear you dick, and I was only joking you know." Niall grumbled after remembering the events last week wherein Lois chased him with a baseball bat after joking about bringing a girl over and having sex with her in the living room.

"I hate jokes coming from you." Louis retorted.

He wasn't really sorry for what he did back then.

"You almost broke my damn leg." Niall sighed exasperatedly.

Niall was actually used to Louis' being overly dramatic but that seriously freaked him out.

"Don't be such a cry baby." Louis smirked and nudged Niall's cheek with his toe, earning himself a smack on his thigh as Niall stood up and stretched his arms over his head.

Louis muttered something under his breath about kicking Niall out of the house while he rubs his thigh to sooth the stinging pain.

He knew he deserved it, his foot wasn't the greatest when it comes to smell.

"I'm going back to my room, I have a skype meeting in half an hour." Niall declared as he left the living room, his laptop on his right and Biscuit on his left. Biscuit has always been following Niall everywhere in the house because he always has food and Louis worries for his dog because he might get replaced.

"Niall gave me his twitter id." Zayn suddenly spoke when Niall slammed the door to his bedroom.

Louis turned to him curiously and scooted closer to Zayn because Niall never gave him his twitter.

"What kind of shits does Niall post, I bet it's all drunken tweets." Louis joked, already imaging the series of gibberish Niall tweets in the middle of his drunken escapades.

"I think Niall's famous." Zayn quips as he stared at his screen where Niall's timeline was showing with rapt attention.

"What do you mean?" Louis asked. "Niall is practically a hermit. He doesn't leave the room except for buying foods." Louis added as he rolled his eyes because there was no way his drunken friend even has followers.

Unless he was some kind of beer taster or something, Louis sometimes wonder what Niall's kidney or liver were made of.

"But check this out though, he has a swarm of followers on twitter." Zayn breathed in surprise, eyes wide and curious as he scrolled through Niall's twitter.

"Holy shit, he's got half a million followers." Louis exclaimed in astonishment as the number on Zayn's screen appeared when he took a peek.

It was 553, 872 to be exact.

Louis sat up straight from his seat and took his own phone to start stalking his Irish housemate.

"According to this post I found that a follower tweeted, Niall just recently successfully hacked and turned down 50 child pornography websites and helped caught the criminals behind it." Zayn said in awe.

He and Louis looked at each other, eyes wide and both cursing at the same time.

"Shit!" they gasped and both were hurrying to stand up and running to Niall's bedroom.

"Niall! Come out here so I can fucking give you a hug mate." Louis praised and started banging on Niall's door when he refused to open it.

"Niall, can you like follow me back." Zayn pleaded and helped Louis in banging Niall's door.

Zayn knew he can get a ton of followers if he so much got associated with Niall.

"Stop stalking me you dorks!" Niall blurted from the other side of the room, laughing at how his friends were reacting on number of people following him on social media.

It wasn't even Niall's greatest achievement, he wondered what their reaction would be if they found out he shut down and hacked a terrorist website and stopped them from attacking a university in London.

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

  
Louis was getting ready for work and he contemplated on calling in sick today but remembers that he had a meeting with one of their clients this afternoon and Eleanor would probably have his head if he gave the client to other people.

He begrudgingly went downstairs to get breakfast because nothing is worse than not getting food in his stomach.

The front door suddenly opened and Liam came inside, he was not in his work clothes so Louis knew that Liam didn't came home from work but from a run. He was sweating and his clothes were damp, Louis subtly ogle at Liam's biceps that were showing. Unless the getup at the club last night was fitness gym instructor then Liam will probably fit the profile.

Zayn was a damn lucky guy.

Liam was skimming a stack of papers in his hand and upon noticing Louis heading to the kitchen, he smiled and walked towards him.

"Hey Lou, I got this letter from the mailbox." Liam said as he handed Louis a white envelope.

"Oh, thanks Liam." Louis said as he gave Liam a thankful smile and entered the kitchen while reading the address written at the back of the envelope.

It was indeed addressed to him.

He sat on a chair and mumbled a 'Good Morning' to Niall who was eating his breakfast happily and Niall just flashed him a toothy grin, gesturing for the letter in Louis hand to read it loudly for him to hear.

Louis nodded absentmindedly and started tearing the envelope and taking out a letter before reading it aloud.

_**To Mr Tomlinson,** _

**_Good Day!_ **

**_We would like to invite you in our office as we have recently encountered some problems with the papers regarding the house you are currently living in._ **

**_We hope you can drop by tomorrow at 8 am and bring the documents including the payment receipts, contracts and the title ownership of the house._ **

_**Thank you** _ _._

**_Marcus Jenner,_ **

_**Real Estate Agent** _

"What the hell." Louis asked in confusion because why would his real estate agent send this letter.

Surely Louis didn't forget his recent payment, he was sure the next due date was next month.

"Who the hell send formal letters anymore?" Niall asked, perplexed and staring at the piece of paper like it was something foreign. "Don't they know email exist?" he questioned.

Louis slumped on the counter and sighed because of course something would evidently come and ruin everything.

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

 

Louis has a permanent scowl on his face when he arrived at Kedsing's Real Estate Agency. He didn't have any clue into what this meeting was all about but he clutched all the documents that are safely filed in his folder like his life depended on it.

He knocked on the door that the receptionist has pointed him out and waited for someone to open it and greet him. It didn't take long before the door was being opened and a man Louis doesn't recognize greeted him.

"Hello Mr Tomlinson, we are glad that you have accepted our request on such short notice." The man said with a nervous chuckle.

Louis got really suspicious and he didn't fail to show it. He glared at the man in front and tried to look extra intimidating despite the obvious height ddisadvantage. Louis might be shorter but he's attitude is hell of a lot bigger.

"It's fine but I would like to cut this meeting as soon because I also have other things to do today." he said in a rather rude but professional manner.

"We understand." The man nodded before letting Louis enter his office.

When they were comfortably seated on the sofas, the man offered some tea or coffee but Louis declined because he really didn't want to stay here for too long.

"We would like to start by giving you our sincerest apology but we have received some very important information regarding the ownership of the house you are owning." The man started.

The man already mentioned his name but Louis didn't quite get it but he didn't make any effort to ask.

"What do you mean?" Louis asked instead.

The man nervously loosened his tie.

"The old owners of the house who sold the property to us had given us fake and illegitimate documents which means they were not the rightful owner of the home." he explained cautiously.

Louis' glare hardened because he's starting to understand what was going on.

"I don't really understand what I have to do with it, the real estate agent just sent us there and we bought it." Louis told him.

"We know Mr. Tomlinson but it has been a mistake to sold the house that we don't legally own." the man stated, giving Louis a small smile but Louis didn't return it.

"So what are you saying?" he urged him to continue.

"We would like to ask for you to vacate the property." the man said gently as if expecting Louis to explode.

Which if you know who Louis is, he probably will explode.

"Bullshit!" Louis cursed out loud.

The man jumped a bit at the sudden complain and he tried to sooth the angry Louis in front of him.

"Mr. Tomlinson, please calm down." he begged.

"I have been legally paying the house without problems and only a couple of months left before the house is rightfully mine and now you're saying that I should leave?" Louis asked as he clenched his fist. His lips set on a thin line because he really wanted to make a scene on his office.

"We will return all the payments you have given us and-" the man tried to explain but Louis cut him off.

"No, this was your mistake to begin with so you should be the one looking for things to fix this." he demanded.

"It would have been simpler if only the real legal owners of the house did not step in and gave the right to claim the property."

"But that's my house!" Louis angrily retorted.

It may look like Louis was overreacting but Louis has all the right to over react. The house that he had grew to love is now being taken away and it wasn't even his fault. It was these people's fault that didn't perform their jobs correctly and now Louis has to pay the ultimate price.

"We would help you relocate and then -" the man continues but Louis didn't let him finish.

"Who is the owner of the house, I'll talk to them. I'll even buy the house to them!" Louis interrupted, head set on keeping the house.

Legal owners be damned.

"It has already been negotiated that the owners will get full rights for the house." the man stated, trying to look intimidated to try and make Louis calm down.

Which to be honest, will never work.

"A name please." Louis said in a serious tone.

The man sighed and Louis believed that he had already given up.

"We cannot disclose such information Mr. Tomlinson." he answered.

Louis shook his head and stood up from where he was seated. He should leave right now before he lights this place on fire.

"Just please understand Mr. Tomlinson that -"

"I will sue your assess!" Louis shouted, cutting him off once again before slamming the door of the office and marching angrily to the elevator.

The anger coursing through him was far more powerful than the anger he felt when Kyle had cheated on him. It explains how Louis cared less to Kyle leaving than him leaving the house.

He ignored everything around him as he left the building and made his way to where his car was parked. He was focused on trying to come up with a plan that will result to him not losing his house. He wondered if his mother knew an exceptional lawyer than can help Louis build a case and if he can afford such lawyer.

"Oof." a voice startled Louis and before he can process anything, his clothes were already damp with what smells like coffee.

Louis failed to react instantly but another person was already dabbing tissues all over his stained clothes.

"Shit, sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going." a man said in a panicking voice.

Louis quickly looked up at the culprit and gave him a menacing glare. The coffee-spiller was a tall guy who has this weird haircut which tries to hide that he was curly in the first place. He was wearing a rather ridiculous looking Hawaiian shirt and jeans that were ripped in the middle with a pair of brown boots. In his hand was an empty Starbucks cup where the previous content was all over Louis' shirt

"Can this day get any worse?" Louis groaned.

He took the tissue from the guys hand and started wiping himself, cursing silently to whoever was making all this disasters.

"Are you alright?" the guy asked worried, his face set on a frown and Louis can almost see that he'd like to pout as well.

Ridiculous.

"No, I'm fucking not." Louis said as he threw the coffee stained tissue and started walking towards his car.

He wanted this day to end already.

He didn't even notice the guy hurrying behind him.and following him.

"Being mad will not resolve any conflicts of the mind." curly suddenly spoke from behind him.

Louis paused mid-step and turned towards the stranger. 

"What did you just say?" Louis asked in confusion.

There was no way he had heard it right. 

"You should calm down so you wouldn't give off such negative auras to other people." the guy explained with a shrug.

Louis stared at him blankly.

"Listen here pal, I think there's something wrong with your head." Louis commented after a second.

"Of course there's nothing wrong with my head, I'm merely stating what I'm seeing." the guy responded with a shake of his head but a small little smile playing on his lips like he found what Louis said amusing rather than offending.

' _Definitely_ _something_ _wrong_ _with_ _his_ _curly_ _head_.' Louis mutters to himself.  
Louis just rolled his eyes and turn around, his back facing him.

"Well then, have fun looking at my auras while I walk away." Louis snorted before flashing him a finger because Louis feels like doing it.

He hates this day so much.

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you all doing?


	7. [6]

 

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

 

**Chapter** **6**

  
"What am I gonna do Niall?" Louis groaned from where he was sprawled all over the couch, eyes focused on the spider cobwebs on the edge of the ceiling.

He should clean that up someday.

"How about we hook a lot of balloons in the house and let it float away?" Niall said from he was lying on the floor. He let out an unattractive burp after that made him laugh hysterically and Louis has to roll his eyes at him.

Louis was wondering if he was drunk again.

It was Saturday, a week after Louis' meeting with his agent, Zayn was upstairs sleeping, while Liam was out buying groceries. They were running a bit out of food, the fridge was filled with beer though. Liam volunteered to go shopping because Louis was too stressed to do it and Niall was too lazy. Louis was really thankful to have Liam as a housemate.

"You're a fucking idiot." Louis sighed as he closed his eyes, worried beyond belief for his house.

He was getting rather restless with all this legal owner crap, he had contacted his own lawyer and begged him to find a solution or a way out of this but they said that Louis can only sue the agency responsible for selling the house but not get the house entirely as the law states that there are true legal owners.

"I can counterfeit the papers if you want?" Niall mutters after a while.

Louis decided to throw a pillow at Niall.

"You are not making illegal things Niall Horan, you are a saint and you will stay like that." Louis stated to the blonde, Louis doesn't like being the reason to corrupt Niall.

Even if Niall was far from being innocent.

"Just bummed that we're gonna lose the house." Niall sighs sadly.

"I hate this so much!" Louis groaned for the umpteenth time.

That was all he can do nowadays, groan in utter frustration. 

"What time will they be here to check on the house?" Niall questioned after sitting up and looking at Louis.

Louis only groans again in reply because he does not want to be reminded of how real this thing were going. He received a call from the agency about the owner stopping by and getting a look of the house, Louis will meet them today and he had planned this all through. He will literally force the owner to accept him from buying the property, he will even beg if he has to.

Louis hoped it doesn't get to that embarrassing point.

"We can like ruin the whole place and then maybe they'll agree to sell it."  Niall suggested.

"No one is messing my house."

"But Lou-" Niall was about to suggest another idea when they were interrupted by the sudden knock on the door.

"Great, they're fucking here already." Louis grumbled before sitting himself up on the couch and standing up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" was the first thing that came out of Louis mouth when he recognized the stranger standing in front of his house.

"Hello, you're that angry lad in Kedsing's." the stranger spoke, sounding amused.

The stranger that Louis was openly glaring is the same guy who dumped his coffee on Louis, the weird Hawaiian shirt guy who told Louis he can see auras.

"Are you some kind of a stalker? I knew something was wrong with your head." Louis said in an accusing tone, his eyes glaring at another set of weird outfit he was donning.

"You're Mr. Louis Tomlinson?" the guy asked instead, ignoring Louis' comment.

"I'm calling the police." Louis hissed because he was over with this weird conversation.

How did this guy get his name and how did he know where he lived. This whole thing screams stalker and serial killer and Louis is losing his shit.

He proceeded to slam the door but to his surprise, a foot was firmly placed to stop the action and Louis was fuming, he mustered all his strength to push the guy away so that he can close the door and bolt it shut.

"Are you always this angry all the time?" the guy asked curiously like Louis exerting his full force to move the foot was nothing.

Louis is deeply offended by that, he was almost out of breath.

"Move your damn feet you oaf." Louis cursed as he continued forcing his door close.

"I would like to look around the house." Harry said nonchalantly.

"The ad has already been deleted, the room is no longer available. Move!" Louis shouted, both angry and frustrated.

"What ad?"

Louis gave up and let out a huff.

"Aren't you here for the post on craigslist?"

"Post?" Harry asked, sounding much more confused than earlier.

The guy seems to have thought Louis had given up on slamming the door to his face so he removed his foot and Louis took that chance to immediately close the door right in his face.

"Don't act all innocent! Get out and stay away weirdo!" Louis shouted to the door and ignored the incessant knocking on the door.

He went to the living room and was greeted by a curious looking Niall.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"A stalker." Louis shrugged.

"Why would you have a stalker?" Niall questions.

"Why can't I have a stalker? I'm gorgeous." Louis said, seeming offended at Niall's comment.

Louis didn't want Niall thinking that he isn't beautiful enough to have people stalking him around. It's not as many as Niall's stalkers but they stalk Niall for his brains anyway.

Louis still hasn't wrapped his mind on the idea of Niall being internet famous

"So do you want or don't want a stalker?" Niall asked, looking confused all of the sudden.

"Shut up." Louis stated flatly.

Louis was hoping Harry would have already walked away but then the knocking became louder and then Niall was getting up from the floor.

"I'll get it." Niall said and ran to the door.

He didn't even give Louis enough time to react.

"Nooo, it's that weird guy." Louis shouted as he followed Niall quickly but he was too late because Niall was already opening the door.

And like earlier, they were still greeted by the same person Louis had purposely slammed his door on.

"Hello, my name is Niall." Niall introduced himself as he offered a hand.

The guy smiled and took the offered hand, Louis wanted to pull Niall inside and slam the door again because Niall shouldn't be talking to this stalker.

"Hi Niall, my name is Harry." the guy said as he shook Niall's hand politely.

"What are you still doing here, I thought I told you to leave already before I call the police." Louis threatened the guy with a glare.

Harry looked away from Niall and gave his attention back to Louis.

"I don't know why you're angry but I really am just here to check the house. I was hoping I can have a look around before I officially move." Harry slowly explained.

"I told you there's no more room to rent!" Louis replied, feeling aggravated at his presence.

Niall was looking back and forth between the two, deciding not to meddle at their conversation. Louis hated him for not saying a thing.

"Um, I thought it was explained to you that I'll be taking the house?" Harry said looking confused.

"Seriously, who are you?" Louis questioned because he was really getting fed up with this Harry guy being a few meter away from him.

Louis still suspects that he's a stalking serial killer.

The guy looks far from being a homicidal maniac though, Louis even noticed what appears to be a dimple gracing the side of his cheek but Louis knows a lot of murderers lure their victims using their looks.

Louis is not saying his goodlooking though, never, in fact, Harry face reminds Louis of a tree frog.

Harry suddenly spoke which pulled Louis out of his judgmental thoughts, and his reply had made him want to slam the door to his face much more.

"My name is Harry Styles, I'm the legal owner." Harry smiled, dimple and all.

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

 

Louis was pouting on the couch with Biscuit on his lap while Niall toured Harry around the house. No way in hell will he start showing Harry around if in the end he'll be giving up the house to that curly weirdo.

 

They have been going at it for half an hour already and Louis was getting impatient, he wanted this to be done and over with already.

 

He sat up from the couch when he heard Harry and Niall making their way on the living room.

 

"This is a really big house, when my mom told me my uncle owned a property I was expecting it to be a simple one bedroom home." Harry said to Niall.

 

"This is my house." Louis butted in the conversation.

 

The two ignored Louis which made him huff, he had the sudden urge to throw a tantrum but he didn't want to make himself look like a child.

 

Harry decided to sit on the couch next to Louis and Louis has to restrain from demanding him to sit on the floor. Niall might get all serious on him and Louis doesn't like that.

 

Louis prefers the Niall that is drunk and the one buying expensive shit on the house, not the doting parent Niall.

 

"Wait here Harry, I'll fetch you a drink. Do you mind a beer?" Niall asked when Harry had made hinself comortable enough

 

"It's 10 in the morning Niall." Louis muttered flatly at his housemate.

 

"There is no rules that you can't have a beer in the morning Lou." Niall replied.

 

"A glass of water will do please." Harry politely said which made Louis roll his eyes at him.

 

"Alright, your lost." Niall shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the kitchen, leaving Louis who was glaring on the TV and Harry awkwardly looking around the living room.

 

Louis knew that he was being a shitty host, he was supposed to be the one making a good impression if he ever wants to make Harry agree on selling him the house, but he was just not.in the mood to be socialising with him at all.

 

Which means Harry was the first to break the tension in the room.

 

"So."  Harry mumbled to get Louis to start saying something.

 

All he got was a cold icy glare in return from Louis.

 

"I do not want to speak with you." Louis stated.

 

"Niall told me how much this house means to you." Harry said, still completely ignoring Louis' comment.

 

Louis was bristling with anger at how this curly headed freak was disregarding him.

 

"Why do you care, aren't you supposed to be kicking us out." Louis angrily muttered in response.

 

"I don't want to kick you all out, my lawyer does." Harry explained.

 

This new fact had completely opened up another light on Louis, the glare on his face disappeared and the frown already gone.

 

The idea of Harry not being a total asshole about the whole ownership thing is shedding a new light.

 

"Then let me buy the house from you." Louis said, staring at Harry seriously.

 

Harry seemed surprise at the change in Louis, Louis bit his tongue to prevent him from commenting about Harry seeing the change in his aura.

 

"I can sell the house but I need to have the money by the end of the week." he replied after getting over his shock.

 

"The end of the week?" Louis asked incredulously.

 

Harry nodded slowly.

 

"Yeah, I was planning on turning the place into an office since it'll be cheaper but if you prefer buying it then I'll have to look for a nice place to rent." Harry explained to Louis.

 

"But it'll take me more than a week to get the money!" Louis stated.

 

Louis knew the house wasn't cheap at all. That's why he agreed on the monthly payment. Louis couldn't possible get all the money by the end of the week, that was incredibly difficult unless he suddenly win a hundred thousand pounds overnight.

 

"I know it's not that easy, I will need a place to stay as well, I just moved here last week and I'm staying at a hotel. I prefer to have my own place to work rather than there." Harry said apologetically.

 

"We need more than a week Harry." Louis said, feeling frustrated about the lack of time.

 

"Look, if you want, you can let me stay in the room upstairs while you save up the money, i don't really have a problem with sharing a space." Harry suggested with a small smile.

 

"I'm not letting you stay here!" Louis retorted, not liking it one bit. As if the idea of staying in the house with Harry brings all sorts of negative emotions from him.

 

Harry's smile fell and didn't seem to like Louis' tone, he was fed up with the Louis' hostility towards him. He did nothing but be considerate and understanding but this cranky brunette was making him lose his patience.

 

"You are forgetting the fact that I legally own this house now Mr. Tomlinson." Harry said, looking serious and angry.

 

Louis didn't back down, glaring back at Harry.

 

"But this house was rightfully handed to me and I've paid my fair share of the property." Louis stated coldly.

 

The tension was so thick when Niall arrived with beer and a newly heated lasagna that Liam made last night in his hand, he froze on his spot to stare at the two people who were glaring at each other in the living room.

 

"Woah, woah, calm down you two." Niall said as he placed the food and drinks on the table.

 

He went to Louis and pulled him on his feet, he knew it was best to take the one away before a cat fight starts.

 

Louis looks like the one to start a cat fight.

 

"Louis, let me talk to you for a bit." Niall said as he dragged Louis to the kitchen.

 

"What is it?" Niall asked immediately when he was sure Harry wouldn't hear them.

 

"He wants to stay at the vacant room upstairs while I save up the money for the house." Louis grumbled, annoyed beyond belief because Harry can't just barge into his house and asked to be catered on his whim. He might own the house but he can't boss Louis around, he owned the place first.

 

"Lou! That's literally the simplest and easiest way for you to keep the house. What the hell are you still being a dick about."

 

"I am not a dick!" Louis angrily stated.

 

Niall ignored the outburst and continued talking.

 

"You really are, Harry legally owns the place and he can have us booted out with a snap of his fingers but he's not going to, just let him stay for a few months and then pay him back." Niall suggested to Louis, waiting for him to make another over reaction and making this mess a lot messer.

 

Louis didn't really have anything to say about that because Niall was right, something Louis never thought would happen.

 

He had focused on his already deep hatred for Harry and not about the right thing, he can't be blamed by his actions though. He was about to lose the house that he loved dearly, surely the over reaction was allowed.

 

"I hate when you make sense." Louis mumbled, despising the idea that Niall was right and he was being an asshole to Harry.

 

"Your huge ass is probably getting sued already if I didn't interfere." Niall stated.

 

"I don't have much of a choice do I?" Louis sighed, defeated and hopeless.

 

"Nope, deal with it or lose the house." Niall replied, voice a bit sounding close to Louis' mom when she's fed up with Louis.

 

This was supposed to be the other way around, Louis was supposed to be lecturing Niall all the time like a parent.

 

"I hate this so much." Louis grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring at the floor.

 

"I'll tell Harry that he can move in." Niall finally said before turning around.

 

"We don't even know if he's not a serial killer yet!" Louis screeched back at Niall.

 

"Stop your obsession with serial killers." Niall rolled his eyes and went to the living room to greet potential housemate number five.

 

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

 

Louis knocked at the door in front of his room, looking impatient and would like to get this done and over with already. Harry had officially moved in and Louis locked himself on his room while Harry met the other lads, he didn't want to see his face and be near his presence but right now, be needed to get some things straight with him.

 

The door opened with a shirtless Harry looking confused and Louis has to force himself to not stare at the chest littered with.. are those swallows on his chest?

 

"Um can i help you?" Harry asked after Louis tried figuring out the leaves on Harry pelvis.

 

Louis coughed awkwardly,he was probably caught staring close to Harry's crotch. He didn't say anything, just handed the small notebook he keeps where he wrote all the rules he wants Harry to know.

 

"You have rule books?" Harry asked as he skimmed the contents.

 

"You need to follow it if you want to live here." Louis said with a huff.

 

He wanted to make Harry's stay here as unbearable as possible.

 

"I still technically own the place." Harry smirked as he snapped the notebook shut.

 

Louis wanted to curse him but decided to bite his tongue instead.

 

Harry proceeded to lean on the doorway and Louis wanted to groan in frustration because there is a shirtless guy in front of him and he is dying inside.

 

"Don't test me, once I get the money then it'll be mine again." Louis harshly snapped.

 

Eyes not meeting Harry anymore because Harry's tattoos are distracting and he wouldn't want to be caught ogling him.

 

"But right now I still own it so it means I don't have to follow the rules." Harry replied, still smiling cheekily at Louis.

 

Louis turns to glare at him coldly. Harry has been acting like this since Niall forced Louis to apologize for his behavior, it was like he was enjoying teasing Louis and frustrating him to no end, the bastard.

 

"Don't be a pain in my ass." He grunted.

 

"Oh trust me, I have something better in mind for me to be a pain in your ass." Harry stated, cheshire smirk still in place.

 

Louis blinked at him, unable to comprehend what Harry just said but when he got his mind wrap around it, his glare deepened.

 

"Did you just fucking flirt with me Styles?" Louis grumbled, annoyed with his curly housemate.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry laughed before he left Louis standing there, glaring daggers at his back.

 

To Louis surprise and utter horror, Harry started stripping near his bedroom and he couldn't help but shriek.

 

"Rule number 2 states no getting naked Harry!" He shouted, eyes landing on Harry's naked bum.

 

He is literally staring at Harry's pale naked bum and Louis is horrified beyond belief. He is not getting hard from this, nope. Definitely not.

 

"I'm used to doing yoga naked Louis, how would you think I can be one with my inner spirit." Harry replied as if the explanation makes any sense.

 

Because it seriously doesn't.

 

"That is unsanitary and insanity at the same time!" Louis shouted back again.

 

"Besides I'm inside my room?" Harry stated as he raised an eyebrow at Louis, not fully turning around to face Louis.

 

Louis doesn't really know why a part of him is begging for Harry to turn around and maybe get a peak. Louis have seen his feet damnit.

 

Louis immediately ceased the thought, this was not him. He just needed to get laid, that's all. But then Harry was slowly turning around and Louis turned around to face his own room.

 

"Then close the damn door!" Louis screamed before slamming his door shut and jumping on his bed to scream on his pillow, Harry's naked form ingrained on his head.

 

Harry just moved in and Louis has already seen him naked, why is this happening to him?

 

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone still reading? What are your thoughts?


	8. [7]

 

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

 

**Chapter 7**

 

Louis was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of food and hot half naked men feeding him when he was woken up by a loud crying sound coming from downstairs.

  
He didn't know what was going on and his mind was still groggy from sleep but he forced himself to roll over out of his bed and just managing to stay upright on his foot. He took the baseball bat from behind his door and slowly opened his door and carefully made his way downstairs.

He was gripping the bat nervously but ready to smash any home invaders face because he was having such a nice dream and they decides to rob his house, that was unacceptable, of all the days they can choose to invade his home.

He rounded the corner and took a long breath before jumping inside the living room and aiming his bat.

"-And then I said I'm uncomfortable and I ran!" a girl was sat on Louis' couch and she hasn't noticed Louis entering the room because she was sobbing hysterically and the floor was littered with used tissue.

Louis scrunched his nose in distaste because he was so not picking those up.

But his mind couldn't completely comprehend what was happening because there was a stranger inside his living room, crying and Harry was sitting on the opposite chair and writing something on a small notebook in his lap.

Louis didn't know what was happening this early in the morning.

"What the hell Harry." Louis grumbled as he set the bat down next to the couch and glared at his unwanted housemate.

Harry had been living in Louis house (yes this is Louis house and he would flip you off if you say otherwise) for almost a week and Louis did everything he could to avoid the curly exhibitionist because the sight of his pale naked bum is still engraved on his mind.

Niall had mentioned before that Harry had told him that he'll be working in the house and Louis didn't have a clue into what Harry's work entails and he hopes he didn't have to find out but right now, Louis is about to know because he needs a god damn explanation.

Harry paused from his writing and looked up to meet Louis gaze, he gave him a small grin and a wave.

"Good morning Louis!" Harry greeted enthusiastically.

Harry was too damn energetic in the morning, another thing Louis hates about him.

Louis crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot impatiently, he silently gestured to the girl sitting on his couch and crying her eyes out.

"This is Jasmine, she's my client. I told the others that I'll be using the living room for my sessions because you said no stranger is allowed in our room." Harry stated with a sigh and a knowing look directed at him.

Louis did in fact write that in the rule books.

"Sessions?" Louis asked in bewilderment.

"Oh right you didn't know, I'm a therapist." Harry finally nodded in understanding.

"Seriously?" Louis asked, not believing Harry one bit.

No way was this weirdo a licensed therapist. What has come to the world?

"Do you want to see my license?" Harry asked him a smirk and Louis felt his blood boil.

"No, enjoy your session or whatever." he snapped at him.

Jasmine was just watching them interact with a fascinated look.

Louis grumbled on his way to the kitchen to get something to eat because now he won't be getting back to sleep any time soon. He opened the fridge that wasn't containing Niall's pile of alcohol and surprised to see the amount of edible food stored on microwave-able containers. He should thank Liam for being such a good housemate and cooking food and not letting the others starve to death or be living off on cereals and take-aways.

He took some spaghetti and put it on the microwave and waited for it to heat, he didn't mean to overhear the conversation on the living room because the walls from the kitchen were thin.

"Listen, I know seeing your boyfriend in a dress might be a little uncomfortable but you have to let him explore it. It doesn't mean he doesn't love you." Harry explained to the girl and Louis suddenly got curious and stepped closer to get a better hearing range.

"The dress were okay, but he wanted me to wear a strap-on and fuck him and it's too much!"

Louis' mouth fell at the womans words.

"I understand completely what you're saying but it's not really a unique kink as a lot of men prefer to do it even if they're not gay."

What was going on.

"They do?" Louis heard her sniff but she sounds curious.

"Of course, i have a lot of patients ask me about it and a lot of women feel powerful when their men let them dominate them in bed."

' _Oh_ _my_ _god'_ , Louis thought to himself.

"I guess it does make sense." the girl finally replied.

Harry continued explaining.

"You should feel honored because your boyfriend trust you with something as important as this. Not a lot of man let their partner be in control of their pleasure."

"I didn't think of it that way."

"That's why I'm here, to help you and Mike explore your deepest desires and be comfortable with it." Harry answered and Louis can feel him grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you Dr. Styles." the girl said to Harry.

"It's no problem at all, you and Mike can start off simple and I have explained to him to not rush you and take it slowly, one step at a time."

"Thank you so much, you're the best. I will recommend you to my friends." She gushed at him.

"That's very kind of you. After a week, I'll give you and Mike a free session to try and understand how everything goes alright?" Harry said to her.

Louis was left frozen with his mouth hanging open at how this supposed session turned out to be, the microwave was signalling him the the spaghetti was already done heating but he couldn't make himself move from his spot.

He heard Harry and Jasmine talk some more on their way to the door and Harry was probably walking her out of the house.

Louis didn't move for a few more minutes and only snapped back to reality when Harry walked inside the kitchen and got himself some water.

He has his back turned to Louis and must not have noticed the gobsmacked look on Louis face.

"What the hell was that session about!?" Louis instantly exploded when he finally found his voice.

"Oh jesus!"  Harry jumped and almost dropped the water bottle.on his hand when he faced Louis.

"You scared me." Harry said as he stared at Louis in surprise.

"And I think you've scarred me for life." Louis replied with a squeak on his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Strap ons, fucking, control over pleasures?" Louis knew his voice was getting higher but he couldn't help it, it was something to be freaked on about.

Realization dawned on Harry's face.

"Oh you meant my session earlier?" he questioned as he took a drink on his water. Louis was trying not to stare at how Harry was holding the water. It was too damn early for inappropriate thoughts.

"Of course that fucking session, what else is there!" Louis scolded as he took his food out of the microwave.

"Well no need to get over dramatic." Harry sighed at Louis.

"What kind of therapist are you even?" Louis couldn't help but ask because Louis thought he was physical therapist or even the one who handles people with disorders.

"I'm a sex therapist." Harry answered him instead and it was such. a surprise that Louis has to process it for a second.

He finally understood what Jasmine was talking about earlier but then he also understood what was about to be a normal occurrence on his house.

"And you're saying you'll be having those weird sessions in my house everyday!"

"I told you I need a private setting for my work." Harry stated to him with a knowing look.

Louis does remember Harry mentioning it but it was still a crazy thing.

"But those are supposed to be personal confessions where it should not be heard by other people. The walls are thin Harry!" Louis groaned because surely there was a law or something about things like that, privacy and all.

"I always ask them first if it's okay and they all agree." Harry explained to him as he raises an expectant eyebrow and waiting for Louis to make another over dramatic response.

"Oh my god, you're running a weird sex sessions on my house." Louis gasped in the awful realization.

"Still legally mine." Harry sing songs.

"Shut up." Louis snapped and took a forkfull of spaghetti.

He will not start an argument with Harry with an empty stomach.

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

  
Louis stared angrily at the doorway from where he, Biscuit and Niall was lounging on the stairs because the living room was off limits earlier.

How dare Harry from keeping Louis out of his living room.

"Are you seeing this Niall? The nerve of that guy." Louis grumbled as he watched Harry laugh with his client.

"I actually find it entertaining. I sometimes like to sit in and hear what people's kinks are." Niall replied as he continued typing on his laptop, he has a deadline tomorrow but he doesn't look all that bothered.

"What?" Louis turned to him and stared as if he said something stupid.

Which in Louis' opinion, he did.

"Do you know that there a lot of guys who are into that weird vampire drinking kink kind of thing." Niall said as he looked away from his laptop screen to share his thoughts.

Louis made a disgusted face.

"Oh my god, don't tell me that. It's gross." he snapped st him.

Niall didn't really care if Louis was getting uncomfortable because he continued.

"I sometimes wonder to myself if I have any unexplored kink. I actually signed up for a session with Harry next week." he stated with a shrug.

"Niall what the fuck?" Louis gasped at the blondes words.

"He's a really great sex therapist Louis." Niall explained to him.

"I don't want to know." Louis groaned and tried not to think about his friends problem with his sex life.

His mourning over Niall's confession was interrupted by Liam going down from upstairs where Louis though he was at work and not at home.

"Liam?" he asked in confusion at seeing his other housemate.

"Hi Louis." Liam smiled at him.

"What are you doing early? Is your shift already finished?" he asked because he was supposed not be at home at this time around.

Liam chuckled and tried fitting himself on the small gap that Louis and Niall left for people to go through. They were hogging the whole stairs to themselves.

"Oh no, I decided to take a day off. I signed a session with Harry." Liam finally explained once he successfully crossed Louis and Niall.

"You too!?" Louis couldn't help but raise his voice because not Liam, sweet innocent stripper Liam getting into this sex nonsense.

"What?" Liam asked in bewilderment.

"Can I sit in and listen Liam?" Niall excitedly asked as he lifted his eyes away from his laptop to stare at Liam expectantly.

"Uh sure Niall." Liam answered unsure.

Louis decided to stand up because he has heard enough as it is.

"Holy hell, I'm going out for a drink." he grunbled as he made his way upstairs to change.

He needs to go out and forget this conversation never happened.

"Why do you need to get out? I have loads of beer on the fridge." Niall said from where he was seated.

"I am so getting pissed drunk, goodbye." Louis grumbled and slammed his door shut

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

  
Louis decided to go to a bar and he was glad it wasn't as crowded as he expected. Well, why would it be crowded? It was a Sunday evening and any sensible person would not go drinking knowing they have work tomorrow which Louis has but does not care anymore.

He went inside after acknowledging the bouncer with a nod and went straight to the bar where he ordered some whiskey. The bartender quickly prepared his drink and gave it to him which Louis thanked him for, he drank it slowly as he roamed his eyes around the bar, trying to look if there is someone willing to ravish him tonight, or he'll do the ravishing, either way, Louis needed to get laid.

There was one particular bloke that caught Louis' gaze but all desire for fucking disappeared and the need to get drunk became more powerful. The urge to get hammered was caused by none other than Louis' ex-boyfriend, Kyle.

Kyle who was a douche bag and had a blonde boy on his lap, sucking each others tongue. Louis made a face of utter disgust at the lewd display but also a burning feeling on his chest because of course when they broke things off, Kyle wouldn't be feeling the same loneliness Louis feels because they guy can fuck anything that has a hole.

Such a serious jackass, Louis should award him a medal for it.

Louis immediately turned his gaze away from them and ordered a shot from the bartender. He didn't want to seem pathetic and spend his evening watching his ex-boyfriend fuck someone publicly.

The bartender hands him his drink and Louis was just about to drink it one go when a hand suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stopped him from getting the drink near his mouth.

Louis spluttered and turned to the owner of those evil big hands and ready to say a lot of colorful words but words didn't come when his eyes landed to a familiar curly headed man.

"You should not be drinking so heavily when it's a workday tomorrow." Harry apprehended him with a small scowl.

Louis just stared at him, not knowing what the hell was going on and where did Harry came from? When his brain has fully processed the events going on, he quickly shrugged Harry's hold from him and glared at him.

"What the fuck Styles, where did you come from and why are you here?" Louis hissed angrily.

He wanted to get pissed drunk and Harry does not have the right to stop him, but he was being stubborn and stopping Louis every time he tries to drink.

Louis was just about to fight Harry right there and now but then Niall, Liam and Zayn appeared behind him and Louis realized that oh, they were all here and not just Harry weirdly stalking him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Louis asked in confusion.

"You told me you wanted to get drunk and I should have supported you but chose to sit in on Liam explaining his sex life." Niall explained apologetically.

"Niall!" Liam screeched in embarrassment.

Zayn just looked at them curiously and Louis suspected that he doesn't know a thing that happened in their house and Louis is extremely jealous of him. He would like to not know what weird sex thing is going on in his house but he is not spared.

"You can guys do whatever you want but please let me drink in peace." Louis groaned and sent Harry an annoyed glare when he gave him a sweet smile after stopping Louis from consuming his alcohol.

"I am going to punch you Styles if you keep getting in the way." Louis threatened him.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and sat on the bar stool next to Louis.

He called the attention of the bartender and ordered a variety of weird sounding drinks. The other lads followed because they couldn't really stop Louis when he is on a mission, so might as well get drunk together.

"Even your drinks are fucking weird. Couldn't you just order a normal beverage."

"My life, my rules."

"Fucking hippie."

So the night went on like that with Louis drinking shots and Harry sipping his delicately and Louis wanted to roll his eyes but he's been doing it almost every time whenever Harry was trying to make a joke.

"Knock Knock Louis." Harry giggled next to him, he was already tipsy and Louis wasn't any better.

"Why are you so weird?" Louis sighed.

"You should say who's there." Harry pouted and Louis groaned because Harry was too old to be pouting.

"Who's fucking there Harry?" Louis grumbled after giving in.

"Impatient Cow." Harry answered with a grin, an expectant look all over his face.

"Impatient co-" Louis said but was rudely interrupted by Harry.

"MOOOO!" Harry shouted in excitement.

Louis just stared at him as if he'd grown another head.

"What?"

"You didn't get it? It's an impatient cow and I didn't let you finish because it's impatient and-"

Louis raised his hand over Harry's face to cut him off.

"Shut up Harry."

Louis then decides to look for the others because they were just drinking there earlier and now they disappeared and Louis needs better companion than Harry.

He found Niall dancing with a girl on the dance floor so he's out of the list, he tried looking for Zayn because surely Zayn would take him.and spend some time with him. Louis did found him, but he was with Liam and of course he was with Liam. They were at the corner and having a conversation and giggling to themselves. Louis didn't have the heart to stop them and be a thirdwheel and so it seems he's stuck with Harry for the night.

"I need to take a pee."

"Then go Harry, you don't need to ask for permission."

Harry just giggled one more time before leaving his seat and going straight to the bathroom. Louis wasn't really that drunk, maybe he was abit tipsy but Harry always stops him from drinking too much and only letting him drink in small amounts.

It was not as he planned to spend his evening but Harry does have a point that he has work tomorrow and a hangover will surely hinder his productivity. Eleanor might also have his head because he already spent all his paid sick leave before, friends or not, she might get Louis fired.

"Louis?"

Louis cursed inwardly and prayed that this was just his mind playing games and this was not happening right now but then Kyle appeared on his right with the same blonde he was exchanging tonsils with earlier next to him. Kyle had a smirk plastered all over his face and Louis was tempted to dump Harry's fruity cocktail all over his face.

"Fancy seeing you here, alone." He said the word alone slowly to try and make a point and Louis was fuming.

"I'd rather be alone than catch whatever disease he's having." Louis replied as he gestured to the blonde guy who looks out of it. Louis suspects that he was either drunk or high on whatever drugs he's had.

"Aw, are you jealous?" Kyle snickered.

Louis made a gagging face and turned his eyes away from him, he thought to just ignore him and pay him no mind because he does not deserve any of his attention.

"You can't really act all mighty when the truth that you probably never found anyone after me. Just say it, apologize and I will take you back." Kyle said after a moment, Louis spun his head towards him only to find him pushing the blonde away and letting him walk drunkenly around the room.

He got angry at how easily Kyle had discarded whomever that was, and Louis had an inkling memory of this vile animal doing the same thing to Louis before.

"Do you not have any kind of decency?" Louis fumed.

He was ready to just punch the guy in the face.

"Don't play hard to get babe, you know I'm the only one that can stand you."

"What the fuck does that mean?!"

"Let's be real, you wanted a family but you're an awful cook, you're lazy and self centered and over dramatic, not to mention the fact that you stopped working out and even trying. We used to be good in bed before but you became normal, typical and boring."

Louis didn't know where this was coming from, surely Kyle was just trying to rile him up and Louis would lie if his words did not have the stinging effect on him.

"Shut up." Louis hissed under his breath.

Kyle only laughed after Louis was left with no more witty remarks to reply because his words had gotten into his head. Louis wanted to get angry but he was suddenly engulfed with too much insecurity that he couldn't react well.

"Would you like to repeat those nonsense to me because I had a hard time understanding your bluffs." a gruff voice replied from behind Louis and Louis instantly recognized it.

"Harry." he said as he turns behind to see Harry staring at Kyle with a dark gaze.

"And who might you be?" Kyle finally found his voice after staring at Harry from head to toe.

Louis felt instantly angry at seeing Kyle's lusting reaction to Harry, Harry was wearing his typical Hawaiian polo which shows too much chest than necessary and Kyle might be ogling at them way too long to be appropriate.

Louis was furious but before he can angrily shout a Kyle, Harry was already beating him to it.

"I'm Louis' boyfriend."

Louis stared at Harry dumbly. His expression showing how unexpected that was.

"No you're not, Louis couldn't possibly ended up with someone as attractive as you." Kyle smirked and Louis then turns to send a hateful glare at him.

How fucking dare he.

"Well funny that considering you're the one left with nobody, probably best to run towards that blonde before he gets sober enough to look into your face, he might change his mind." Harry explained slowly, sounding serious but the tone was mocking. The glare on his face did not disappear as well and Louis was actually surprised that Harry has a different expression on his face besides his usual smiling one and the annoying smirk he always has.

The expression on his face could actually make Louis shiver unexpectedly.

Kyle didn't say another word before he stomped away and Louis was left speechless on his seat. He didn't know what the fuck has happened and if it was real that Harry had defended him just a while ago.

Harry took his usual seat and smiled at Louis, acting as if nothing was going on or that he just announced to his ex-boyfriend that he was in a relationship with Louis.

"Sorry i took so long, I got lost." he explained with an apologetic look.

Louis stared at him, unable to comprehend a single thing.

"So, knock knock?" Harry grinned after taking a small sip of his drinks.

"Who's there?" Louis asked automatically.

"Ho-Ho?" Harry grinned.

Louis' brow knitted in confusion.

"Ho-Ho who?"

"You know, your santa impression could use a little work." Harry replied seriously but then bursts into fits of laughter, he couldn't keep his straight face for so long.

"Oh my god you're a dork." Louis couldn't help but laugh.

All encounters with Kyle for tonight forgotten and was replaced with curly hair, green eyes and corny jokes.

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, Kyle has returned and the biggest a hole as ever. 
> 
>  
> 
> Harry should have punched him honestly but oh well.
> 
>  
> 
> What do you guys think? Knock knock jokes are the best.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank youuuu.


	9. [8]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of support and love I've received from this story is huge, maybe not that big to other people but still biiig.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much!

 

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

 

**Chapter** **8**

  
Louis knew he should stop procrastinating and start working soon before Eleanor actually flips and fires him, but he just can't make his mind focus on the work and task he has on hand.

He was usually very natural with working out creative ideas for photo shoots. Eleanor owns one of the most prestige Advertising Company in London with clients all over the world, she might not look the type to be owning such a big company but behind the sweet appearance she displays, she was actually very vicious and most big burly CEO's get intimidated around her. Louis had seen Eleanor under pressure and he knew that he should start planning out this next photo shoot for Armani or Eleanor will have his head.

"Of all the days to be lazy, I chose this." he muttered under his breath followed by a deep sigh.

He was too distracted with his thoughts which he still doesn't understand completely that he didn't notice anyone walking inside his office.

"Are you really lazy though or distracted?" Eleanor's curious voice caught Louis by surprise, he almost jumped out of his seat but luckily didn't embarrass himself in front of his boss.

"Oh Eleanor, you're here." Louis said as he tried to look busy by messing his table and quickly taking the trash bin under his desk which made him pause because why was he holding it again?

His actions only made Eleanor raise a suspicious perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

"I can here you moaning in despair from a distance and I knew something must be wrong, you were usually ordering people around or screaming but you've been staring at the wall for a while now." she stated as she walked closer to Louis' desk.

"I am not." Louis replied with an eye roll.

He is definitely not an over dramatic bitch in the office, maybe a little but not over the top. A few ordering of people around is completely normal for a healthy working environment.

"What's wrong to my favorite employee, I need you to be artistic and shit and not winning a staring contest with a wall." Eleanor said and decided to take a seat on Louis' table, mini-skirts and all. Louis doesn't even spare her long set of legs a glance because it's not something new and he's seen her naked so many times and he's gay to top it all off.

"I'm just thinking of stuff I guess." Louis excused himself before going over to his cabinet only to stare at it again confused because what was he going to get from the cabinet again?

"That's code for man issues." Eleanor suddenly spoke which made Louis spin on his heels to give her a glare.

"Eleanor." He said her name slowly and pointed to his door to try and make her leave.

She will just start pestering him even further and he's already confused enough but Louis knew Eleanor better than anyone in the office and if there was one thing she doesn't do is following any orders.

"Is this about that hot teacher slash housemate you have? I vaguely remember you describing his out of this world cheekbones." She asked before jumping off the table and taking at seat on Louis office chair.

Louis just crossed his arms over his chest, massaging his temples because he can already feel an impending headache. He prefers when Eleanor was out bullying other employees and not him but most employees would cower under her attention but Louis was just used to it.

"It's not man issues and certainly not Zayn." He grumbled.

He may or may not been too obsessive of Zayn at the beginning but after finding out that Zayn prefers Liam, Louis didn't give him any much thought. Zayn was a cool guy but he knew he and Liam had some sort of connection which Louis wishes he has with someone.

He can only dream really.

"Hmm, I've been a little out dated with what's happening with your life. Why don't we grab some coffee and talk this issues of yours so you can start being productive?" Eleanor announces after standing up from Louis' chair and walking towards the door, looking at Louis expectantly when he didn't move.

Louis knew there was no way out of this, he's not even sure why Eleanor was asking him if it's obvious that she's being demanding.

No one can just say no to her, Louis was not sure if it was because she was spoiled when she was little or just plain good at intimidating people with the icy look she perfected years ago.

"Fine." Might as well get himself free coffee if he'll get interrogated by his boss. "For the record though, it's not man issues okay!" he added with a huff before taking his jacket.

"Let's go." Eleanor rolls her eyes and walked outside, heels clicking against the corridor making other employees hide under their desk, not wanting to get the attention of their boss to themselves.

Louis jogged next to her and whispered quietly on her ear.

"Your reputation in your own company is nasty."

"The more scared they are, the harder they try to not fuck things up." She muttered seriously before putting her sunglasses on.

Louis will not admit that he shivered a bit and prayed that he can get his focus back after this coffee break, god knows he'll need it.

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

 

Eleanor has decided to take Louis on an expensive Italian coffee shop, Louis wasn't even surprised. Eleanor was not the type to buy coffee at the likes of Starbucks because he remembers her saying that 'Starbucks is too cliché.'

  
Eleanor ordered two cups of expensive coffee and two slices of strawberry cheesecake.

She took a sip of her coffee before humming to herself and putting the cup backdown.

"So let me get this straight, the house you own isn't actually yours and someone who legally owns it wants to have it but you don't want to give it to him so you made him stay?" she said, brows furrowed as if she was recalling what Louis had said.

He had already told her a few things about what was going on in his house while they were on their way on the café.

"I'm going to buy it off from him after I save enough." Louis said after taking a forkful of cake and eating it, face cringing a moment later when his taste buds were assaulted by the sugary treat.

He should have gotten the dark chocolate one. Eleanor laughed after seeing his reaction but Louis ignored her, choosing to take a hefty gulp on his coffee. This tiny cup of coffee that was worth more than Louis' water bill, Eleanor's spending habits were astronomical and unethical.

"But you could have just borrowed some money from me." She said in confusion.

Louis knew it wasn't that hard to borrow money from her, he had initially borrowed the down payment of the house when he bought it and he insisted on paying her thru salary deduction. He had completed paying it on the month Kyle decided to fuck their relationship. Louis can already feel his blood boiling at the thought of his ex-boyfriend but he forced himself to calm down and focus his hatred on his strawberry cake.

He shook his head as an answer "I'm not going to do that El, half of the company already thinks I don't deserve being your Head Creative Director because I only got the position for kissing your ass." He stated flatly.

It wasn't the greatest thing on Louis' name but it wasn't true, just a nasty rumor you hear when you're locked up in the bathroom doing things like playing on his mobile. He had reach this very position through hard work and perseverance. Eleanor being his close friend was just an added bonus and the perks of free food is not something to be easily turned down when she's offering right?

"Who told you that? I'm going to fire them." Eleanor said seriously as she took a sip of her coffee.

Louis believed that she'll do it.

"That would not help my case you know." Was his answer instead of provoking her to do it.

Eleanor only scoffed in reply as if she couldn't believe Louis was being unreasonable which was the other way around. Louis knew Eleanor can't just go firing every person she doesn't like especially if they have a lot of upcoming projects and Louis will die if he ends up arranging everything.

So it's better to keep them all hired and working.

"You're the greatest person on the job, that's why I'm trying to help you focus so you can help me earn more money." She said seriously.

Louis would have felt honored by her words but the last statement was seriously a perfect description of how Eleanor views people. He knew she was just kidding but half of it was a fact.

"You only care for my talents." Louis rolled his eyes at her.

"Shut up and tell me more about this guy." Eleanor demanded.

Louis was quiet for a while, trying to process what they were talking about earlier until it suddenly dawned on him that they were discussing about his most recent roommate; Harry.

"He's fucking weird." Was the first thing that came out of Louis' mouth.

That statement alone had piqued Eleanor's interest.

"Oh, really? Is this level of disgusting weird or just plain weird?" she asked.

Louis wasn't even sure there were different types of weirdness. He just knew that if there was something out of the normal, then it was weird.

"He's a sex therapist." Louis explained to her.

"That doesn't really make him weird." Eleanor reminded him, something Niall has mentioned to him a long time ago.

Louis should stop with the judgmental work thing.

But he tried to think of another weird thing that Harry have done so far which to be honest, weren't all that weird. Louis just doesn't know why he's initial impression of Harry was like that. They have come of at a bad start with Harry ruining his shirt with spilled coffee to Harry wanting to kick him out of his beloved house, so Louis knew the hatred did not just arise randomly but from a pile of inconvenient events that involved the guy.

There was one particular un-normal like behavior that Harry have done.

"I've seen him naked on our first meeting." Louis told her with a slight flush on his cheeks.

He thought he had erased all memories from that day but images of it keeps coming back from the evil side of his brain.

His brain just won't cooperate.

"Now that is something I would like more information about." Eleanor said, a knowing smirk and a waggle of her eyebrows had made Louis flush even more.

He should have just kept his mouth shut.

He sent her a glare before replying, "Nothing happened you perverted woman." He hissed at her boss.

"Oh come on, when was the last time you got laid?" Eleanor checked.

Louis shook his head and tore his gaze away from her.

"Let's not talk about my sex life." He replied with an eyeroll.

There were just things that should be talked about no matter how Louis feel comfortable around her. He was not the type to boast about his non-existing sex life and maybe that was the reason behind it, it was nonexistent and embarrassing.

"See? No sex means you're cranky and bitchy and can't seem to focus on work. Sex is good, it's damn great too." Eleanor reacted, sighing almost dreamily on her seat.

"You have no filter." Louis pointed out after scrunching his nose when he took another forkful of cake.

"Come on Lou, it's been months since you left that asshole of a boyfriend of yours." Eleanor reminded him.

That made Louis pause for a second.

"I actually saw him just last week." He mutters quietly, unsure if Eleanor even heard him.

Base from her reaction, the stormy look crossing her face and the annoyed huff, Louis suspects that she had heard him.

"Did you punch him?" was her question towards him.

Louis knew that he should have punched him, everyone knows he deserved anything that comes to him but he was too overwhelmed at seeing him again that he only sat there and did nothing but feel self-pity over himself.

"No." he answered her.

Kyle's words ringing on his ears and how everything made a little sense.

Kyle might be a shitty piece of human being but he knew Louis after spending many years with him, things that even he didn't completely know about himself until that night.

"He told me that I suck at sex and too obsessed with starting a family." He stated nonchalantly, trying not to look that affected but Eleanor seemed to see right through him.

"I really don't understand why you ever liked him." She murmured.

"I think he's right though."

Eleanor just looked at her strangely.

"That you suck at sex?" she questioned.

Louis let out a gasp at that, that was not what he was trying to say. There is no damn way he was boring in bed and Kyle was just trying to rile him up at that time.

"Excuse me, I am very good at sex." He exclaimed with a huff.

"Then why are you saying he's right?" Eleanor asked him in confusion.

Louis blows the air he was trying to hold and avoided looking at Eleanor.

"Because maybe I really am just obsessed with the idea of a family. I was in a relationship with him for so long but when I caught him cheating, I was only mildly hurt but not really heartbroken." He explained to her.

"Thank god for that." Eleanor muttered.

Louis couldn't help but laugh at her reaction because part of him was glad too. He didn't what could have happened if he truly loved Kyle, maybe he was not as happy as he was right now.

"It seems my feelings for Kyle aren't as strong as I thought it was." Louis said almost to himself.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting a family Lou, but you have to be very careful on who to start it with." Eleanor said with a small smile, taking a sip of her coffee and looking at him knowingly.

"Forever is a long time." She finishes with a wink.

"I know." Louis laughed and shook his head, not even realizing that he was taking another bite of his cake. He was too late to realize so he was let with no other choice but to groan at the sweetness, Eleanor laughing at him.

He just grumbled and threw the strawberry at her face which made her shriek, catching all the attention on the people inside the café, he couldn't help but laugh.

Maybe at some point, Kyle was right. Maybe Louis was just too obsessed with having his own family that he didn't give much thought on who he'll be spending it with. It was honestly the stupidest thing to do but he learned his lesson.

Love does not come that easy nor does time defines it.

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

  
Louis arrived home late, he had decided to finish the task for today and not have it done later because he was sure tomorrow was a much busier day than today.

What comes after a long day at work is the tiredness and sleepiness that follows, along with the grumbling of his stomach that demands to be filled.

He almost cried when he opened the door and he was immediately assaulted by the smell of something cooking coming from the kitchen. He knew Liam was home but Louis never demanded for him to cook, Liam would always just say that he likes helping around the house. If Liam doesn't have the hots or Zayn, Louis will surely elope with him.

He quickly made his way to the kitchen, he was almost jumping in joy like a kid on a Christmas morning.

"Liam, I will kiss your damn mouth for a week to have a taste of what you're cooking and-" he was saying all the things to worship Liam but the words froze in his mouth when his eyes landed on the person standing in front of the kitchen.

Harry turns to the doorway when he heard someone come, face brightening when his eyes landed on a surprised looking Louis.

"Hi Louis." He greeted, waving his hand on him.

Louis was really confused why Liam was not here, he might have already cooked the food and Harry was just getting himself some but the pink apron he was wearing was noticeable and the stains over it was proof enough.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Louis asked, wanting Harry to confirm it himself.

It's not like him to wear a used apron just or show, but Louis was also not informed that his curly headed housemate can cook.

"I'm cooking." Harry grinned while he took the stirring pan and began stirring whatever was Louis smelling earlier.

Louis' mouth was already watering because of the smell.

"Oh, I thought Liam was cooking." Louis muttered but decided to walk closer towards to him to inspect what was inside the pot he was stirring.

Harry doesn't seem to mind that Louis' was invading his personal space.

"I got hungry so I started on dinner." He answered him before taking a plate and pouring what looks to be beef stew and handing it to Louis with a smile.

Louis had long gone realized that Harry has an attractive smile but there was something different about a smile when you're being handed by a delicious food.

If this was Liam, Louis was sure he could have kissed him.

"So you're cooking for everyone." Louis decided to ask as he made his way over to the breakfast bay to eat his food, sniffing at it and humming appreciatively.

"I hope you'll eat what I made yeah." Harry told him, leaning on the counter and watching Louis stare at the food he prepared.

"Well I'll be the judge of that." Louis claimed before digging in.

The food had cooled enough that the first bite did not burn him but being assaulted by its taste had made him gasp in surprise.

"Holy shit." He almost cried right there.

"Is it that bad?" Harry asked worriedly, seeing the array of expression on Louis' ace which doesn't look good.

Louis wanted to hug the plate of food in front of him.

"This is the best food I've tasted in my life." He told him before taking more spoonful of broth.

Harry laughed and took a plate from the cabinet, preparing his own food and sitting in front of Louis.

"I can see from the way you're almost having an orgasm." He commented.

Louis paused, his 15th spoonful hanging on the air as he sends Harry a glare. He was counting every bite of this delicious food and here was Harry, ruining it.

"Don't start being weird until I've eaten." He told him before shoving the food inside his mouth.

Harry only smirked in response and cocked his head on the side.

"But you said you'll kiss Liam if you get the food, will I be getting a kiss?" he asked him instead.

Louis knew Harry was trying to get a rise out of him, he was used to Harry always saying random things to make Louis flush embarrassingly. It had happened numerous times especially after that night he had announced to be Louis' fake boyfriend.

Louis was crossed between wanting to thank him and wanting to punch him.

"Shut up Harry." He answered instead, he can punch Harry later when he's done eating.

Food always comes first before violence.

"I can see that you have a lot of pent up sexual frustration in you." Harry suddenly said after a minute of silence between them which made Louis splutter.

He coughed after almost choking, gasping for air and grunting when Harry immediately handed him a glass of water.

"Oh my god Harry, I'm eating!" He shrieked at him, face red from coughing and utter embarrassment.

Harry sent him an apologetic smile and Louis wanted to bang his head on the table.

"Am i interrupting something here?" Niall suddenly appeared out of nowhere, looking between the two of them curiously. Biscuit was following behind him, barking excitedly after seeing Louis.

"No Niall, Harry was just leaving." Louis said with a glare directed to Harry.

"I'm really not, I just cooked this delicious meal and I plant to eat it." Harry shook his head and acted as I he didn't almost kill Louis earlier. He took a few sips of his food and stared at Niall.

Niall's face visibly brightens.

"Oooh you just got my attention." He said before going to the stove to have a look on the food Harry prepared.

"Anything that involves eating will get your attention." Louis told Niall.

When he was ignored by his Irish housemate, he shook his head and continued eating but not before sending another glare at Harry who only smiles brightly in return.

They continued eating in silence, Harry throwing pieces of meat on Biscuit and Louis scolding him when he was caught.

"My god this is orgasmic, marry me Harry." Niall suddenly moaned from where he was eating, next to the stove.

"That rhymes." Harry giggled helplessly at him.

Louis forced himself not to stare at the man in front of him and focused on his own delicious food.

It was really unfair because no matter how many times Harry had gotten into Louis' nerves, he couldn't deny the fact that there was a certain kind of attractiveness about him which he will never in a million years admit.

"I'm living with utter idiots." He decided to answer Niall, completely ignoring Harry.

Liam soon arrived and he looks delighted at having seen them there.

"Dinner is already ready? Wow thanks Harry." He said, going straight to where the plates are neatly placed.

They didn't even bat an eyelash at seeing Liam's outfit or tonight, it was the sexy version of a nurse's outfit.

It was something they grew accustomed to, a normal reoccurring event.

"You're welcome Liam." Harry answered him.

No one was surprised when Zayn came downstairs a moment later.

Zayn had a habit of only getting outside his bedroom when he hears Liam's voice. He was like a bat that only emerges from its cave when hungry, hungry for what though?

Everyone already has a hint.

"Hey guys." Zayn greeted them with a smile.

"Hi Zayn." They all chorused back.

But instead of going straight to the food like the others have done, Zayn stood on the middle and clapped his hands.

"I will need all your help." He announced when he got everyone's attention.

Everyone in the room can see how his eyes automatically landed on Liam's exposed six packs but like Louis had mentioned earlier, everyone was used to it except Zayn who never fails to look thirstier as the minute goes by.

"What for?" Louis decided to get Zayn's attention back into focus.

Zayn looked like he had snapped out of his daze and he smiled apologetically at Louis.

"Our school is having a bake sale and I don't know anything about baking." He explained.

Harry was first to raise his hand excitedly.

"I will bake for you Zayn." He said.

Louis stared at him in surprise.

"You bake too?" He asked in disbelief.

Harry suddenly looked embarrassed at being overly excited at the prospect of baking for little kids like it was not a manly thing to do.

Louis was thinking differently.

"I used to be a baker." Harry said with an embarrassed smile.

"Huh." Was the only thing Louis was able to reply because he sure as hell not imagining Harry baking for small children. Nope, of course not.

It'd not like Louis has a thing for guys who cook out of this world foods and now admitting to having vast knowledge on baking as well. Kyle was shit at the kitchen so it's not like a thing, but Louis knows Kyle was far from being close to Harry in the attractiveness spectrum.

Over a thousand actually.

"I'll help you sell them Zayn." Liam said with a warm smile, the only smile reserved for Zayn, complete with heart eyes and rainbows, everything that makes it gayer.

Louis believes Liam could sell anything with that ace and body, all the moms on that bake sale will melt under his gaze.

"I will buy all of it for you." Niall announced, Louis had a hard time understanding it because his mouth was full.

"They're for the kid's idiot." Louis grumbled at Niall.

Louis was panicking deep inside and cursing internally because now his mind was making this weird image of Harry with an apron on and chocolate frosting on his cheeks.

He was just having delusions because he was hungry earlier and now he's really full.

"I will buy it and give it to the kids." Niall shrugged and shoved more food on his mouth.

Louis knew Niall wasn't kidding about buying everything on that bake sale, he was just like that. Too nice for his own good, Zayn looked happy at the prospect of not spending the entire day selling treats though.

"That's settled then, we're all going to our annual bake sale." Zayn said with a victorious smile.

Louis's house will be used for preparation, Harry will prepare the goods, Liam will sell them and Niall will probably buy everything.

He will not be doing anything again this year which was the plan all along like all the other years.

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of Louis and Eleanor's friendship? Let's not be bitter aye?
> 
>  
> 
> So Louis is  being all weird around Harry, which is a normal human reaction at being around such attractive human being.
> 
>  
> 
> But it's a start!
> 
>  
> 
> The first way to a mans heart is through his stomach!
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me your thoughts!


	10. [9]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! How are you all doing?
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you very much for the amazing support, there are a lot
> 
>  
> 
> that I haven't mention personally but please know
> 
>  
> 
> that you are appreciated. 
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOUUUUUU!

 

 

 

 

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

 

 

**CHAPTER 9**

  
Louis should have known that once he arrived at the night before the bake sale, he's house would have been a total mess ready. The sight that greets him does not disappoint.

A total mess means flour scattered all over the floor and various baking equipment piling up on Louis' sink. Louis doesn't know where it came from, he doesn't even he owns any baking equipment. The scene that unfolds before him is Niall lying on his stomach, hugging a metal mixing bowl with what appears to be chocolate on it and Liam trying to pull the said bowl away from him, they were both covered with flour.

He was facing Harry's back who appears to be kneading some dough, drenched in flour from head to toe and Zayn who was sitting on the counter, giggling to himself while being covered in flour and chocolate frosting.

"Niall! the dough is still raw! Stop eating it or you'll get sick!" Liam protested while giving all his strength to try and free the bowl from Niall.

Which in Louis's opinion is never going to happen, no food un-eaten will escape his crazy Irish housemate hands.

"But it's delicious Liam." Niall moaned before sticking his chocolate filled finger to his mouth and moaning unashamedly.

Louis was kind of impressed with Niall because Liam's biceps are bulging from the force of trying to separate to the two, Niall surely has a dead grip on that thing.

"Not when you're in a hospital for food poisoning." Liam chastised him like a child.

"You're such a dad." Niall rolled his eyes but let the bowl go to Louis' surprise.

He was sure Niall would have fought Liam but the way Niall's stomach was slightly raised means he's eaten a lot already.

"No daddy kink while I'm baking guys." Harry suddenly muttered without turning away from what he was doing.

Louis merely raised a curious brow when Liam sputtered in shock and face going red in embarrassment.

"Harry! I have firmly mentioned not to broadcast my kinks." he shouted, still red in the face.

Louis turns to Zayn who appears to be looking interested, Louis might be lying if he said he didn't notice the sudden glint on Zayn's eyes.

"So you're into daddy kink Zayn?" Louis asked as he stepped inside his disaster of a kitchen, mindful of the way the floor was slippery because of the added pile of flour.

"What the hell have you guys done on my kitchen." Louis hissed at the people responsible to it.

He was a messy person but this was on a whole other level of messy.

"Harry slipped while carrying a bag of flour." Niall pointed out while he was star fishing on the floor, creating an angel figure below him.

Harry suddenly turns around to face him, a small pout on his face and Louis didn't want to stare at the frosting's on Harry's face and how his hair was covered in white flour, he wanted to punch him honestly because why in gods name does he still look attractive. That should not be legal anywhere!

"I'm sorry Louis, I will clean it after." Harry apologized sincerely.

He did all the work and he still have the decency to apologize, why is he being too kind?

Before Louis can react though, Liam was already speaking.

"You've done all the baking, I'll clean it up Harry." Liam said with a smile.

Two Saints are living in Louis' house.

"Thank you Liam." Harry smiled and turns around to walk to the oven to check his cookies.

Despite the mess, Louis wouldn't deny the heavenly smell floating around. He actually wanted to taste it but he didn't want to be overly excited from the prospect of getting a cookie, so he tried to be subtle at getting closer to the treats and trying not to drool at the sight.

The smell had distracted Louis so it took if a few more minutes to realize that Biscuit was nowhere to be found.

"Where's biscuit?" Louis asked in a worried tone.

Liam turns to him quickly to explain and he looked proper apologetic at doing so.

"I'm sorry if I locked him inside the bathroom Lou, he keeps licking the fallen chocolate stuffs." he explained sadly, as if he'd done something terrible.

Louis grumbled because he can't really be mad at Liam when he's looking at him like that. He just made his way carefully out of the kitchen to get his beloved dog.

"I should lock all of you in the bathroom." he snaps at them before making his way to the bathroom where he can faintly hear Biscuit whining. Louis knew Biscuit hated when he's being isolated but he knew Liam had a point, it's not good for him to have too much sweets, he's hyperactive enough. He opened the bathroom door and Biscuit came straight to him, jumping and barking excitedly.

"Hi there baby, did you miss me?" Louis cooed before lifting him up.

He will not put him down for now because of the mess but he won't lock him up as well.

"I'm sorry if I've been neglecting you but it seems the others always treats you like a king right?" He snuggled him to his chest while he made his way back to the kitchen.

Niall quickly stood up from the floor, almost slipping on his haste to get to Biscuit. Louis rolled his eyes but can't help but feel amused.

"He sometimes sleeps in my bed while I sleep on the floor." Niall commented while he scratched the back of Biscuits ear.

Harry and Zayn burst into fits of laughter at Niall's declaration.

"Because you always fall asleep while on a meeting with that French dude." Zayn told him after his laughter had subsided, Harry was still giggling to himself while he took the baked cookies out of the oven.

"Mikhail understands me, timezones fucking sucks." Niall sighed before completely taking Biscuit off Louis' embrace.

Louis glared at Niall but let him have Biscuit, he might just steal a cookie or two for now while it was still freshly baked, the smell was just outrageously delicious.

"Speaking of work, Niall, will you be able to hack on my works security footage." Liam suddenly piped, Louis noticed that he moved towards the sink to try and clean the piled dishes.

Louis was a bit shocked of what Liam had asked, he didn't think Liam was the type of guy who breaks the law and hacking is surely an illegal act.

"Liam, I didn't know you were into illegal things." he stated curiously.

Liam just let out a huff of frustration while he scrubbed a pan painfully, the sound making Louis cringe uncomfortably.

"I'm not but someone has been stealing all my money from tips lately and it's getting frustrating." He sighed after a moment of trying to drill a hole to the poor pan.

"Aww don't worry, I'll look into it now. We don't want anyone taking advantage of our Liam." Niall said to Liam before he beckons him upstairs to his bedroom where his laptop is.

Liam smiled widely before leaving the unfinished dishes and following Niall who was still carrying Biscuit.

"I'll come with you." Zayn jumped off the counter and quickly followed the two.

So Louis was left with only Harry in the room and of course there's nothing wrong with that, it's just Louis was more used to hanging out with Niall, Liam was nice to talk to because he has a lot of hilarious experiences at work while Zayn and him would usually spend a Saturday afternoon in the basement, talking about a lot of random things while sharing a joint.

He spends the less amount of time hanging out with Harry because he still feels off around him, like he doesn't know how to properly act around him, but they were housemate so moments like this were unavoidable.

"So how's the baking thing going?" Louis scratched the back of his neck while he watched Harry place the cookies on a plastic bag, sealing it close after.

Louis doesn't know what the proper Ice Breaker is on awkward conversations. He knows that he can just leave and follow the others, but he was just to drawn by the delicious baked goods and he wants to have one.

"It's fine, I miss doing this." Harry replied to him with a small smile, dimples appearing distracting Louis for a minute.

He'd never seen an abnormality in the human body that was so beautiful. He quickly snaps out of it, eyes widening a little when he realized that Harry must have noticed him.

"How did you end up from being a baker to being a sex therapist?" Louis decided to ask, ignoring the smirk on Harry's lips.

"Baking and cooking is more of a hobby, I took up psychology when I dropped out of law school." Harry said.

"You went to law school?" Louis asked in an incredulous tone.

With Harry's hippie get up, Louis has a hard time imagining him being a lawyer.

"Yeah, wasn't really my thing because it was too boring and i realized that lawyers were awful so I went and took up psychology." Harry didn't even look offended as he explained.

"You must be really rich if you have the capacity to change degree anytime you want." Louis muttered before skimming the array of desserts displayed on the counter.

Harry really gave a hundred percent effort into this, they all looked amazing.

"We managed." Harry chuckled before going over to the sink to place more used dishes on the already overloaded pile.

"Do you want to taste the cookies?" He suddenly turned to Louis.

Louis couldn't help but grin, a little embarrassed because Harry might already have noticed what he was planning earlier.

"If there's any extras, I don't want to eat what you've prepared for the kids." He said.

"I made a whole load of them." Harry chuckled before showing him the neatly boxed cookies, Louis didn't know they were already filled with them.

"Wow, that's a lot of food." He whistled.

"Niall did all the shopping." Harry shrugged, closing another cookie filled box and placing it on top.

"It all makes sense now." Louis sighed.

Niall is the worst at shopping, if Liam is all sensible and only taking what they needed in a grocery store, Niall would do his shopping online, ordering various amount of anything and being distracted by things they don't need but will still end up buying it. Zayn refuses to go shopping while Harry? Louis doesn't know how Harry does his shopping, he hasn't been living here long enough for Louis to know all his habits, all he does know is that he likes getting damn naked.

"So we have chocolate chip, peanut butter, raisins and oatmeal cookies, I'm going to start with the cupcakes later." Harry starts explaining to Louis.

"Why didn't you go for normal chocolate chip?" Louis asked curiously, because for someone who doesn't really thought has a lot of time in their hands, they would go for the easiest thing. Louis wouldn't lie that he will probably just buy the cookies that he's about to sell.

"I have to think about the kids who have allergies." Harry answered him.

"That's very nice of you to do." was all Louis managed to say. He was busy trying to figure Harry out, because why does everything about him sounds perfect, surely, he has some things that will categorize him as an asshole.

"Do you want me to teach you how to make red velvet cookies?" Harry asked eagerly, staring at Louis and waiting for him to answer.

Louis knew how to bake but it doesn't mean he's good at it, it's considered good when the food actually looks edible and not overly burned or terribly raw. He once sent a friend to the hospital for food poisoning so Louis usually refuses to offer to cook anymore that he's not really used to cooking yet.

But Harry was offering and it'll be ace if he knows a thing or two, for future reference of course, he'll take all the help he can get.

"That sounds delicious." He said before making his way over where Harry was preparing the ingredients.

Louis watched as Harry poured and stirred everything into one bowl and at some point, he forgot what the ingredients were even called, Harry was just too damn fast mixing them all up and before he knew it, the red dough was already finished with white chocolate chips.

"So to get the soft texture of the cookie, you have to be firm on pressing on the dough." Harry said to him.

Louis furrows his brow when Harry ushered him closer.

"But won't it be more delicious if it's a little more hard than standard cookie?" he stated when Harry gestured for him to wash his hands and put some plastic gloves on which he did quickly.

"It actually depends but kids like their cookies to be soft and chewy." Harry replied.

"Well, you're the expert." Louis murmured with a small shrug, clueless on what to do next.

Harry stepped aside to make room for Louis, with concealed enthusiasm, Louis went to the dough and started rolling it around like what he'd seen on TV. He was actually enjoying himself because it's been too long since he'd last been on the kitchen to do things other than eating.

But then he froze when Harry suddenly stepped behind him, too close to be necessary and his hands suddenly appeared on his sides, taking the dough and pressing it much harder.

"Put a little more force to it, like this." he whispered, his breath hitting the side of Louis' neck, making him shiver and close his eyes.

"Um okay." Louis said dumbly.

He didn't know why he was acting this way, this was bizarre. It wasn't anything sexual or anything but why does it feel like it is. Has he been gone for too long without sex and now this simple skin to skin contact is driving him nuts? Christ, it's not even skin to skin because they're both clothed from head to toe.

"It looks like the dough looks fine now Harry." Louis suddenly said, voice unusually loud.

Harry did in fact step away from him and Louis can feel himself breath much more comfortably now, he turns to glare at Harry but he has this innocent happy look on his face and Louis just swallowed the mean comment he was about to throw into his face.

"It does, great job Louis." He grinned excitedly.

Almost like a child really.

"All i did was mold it." Louis said.

"It's probably going to be the best mold." Harry laughed before going over to the other side of the kitchen to get the rectangular metal pan and placing some baking sheets over it.

Louis just stared at him incredulously because he was right all along, Harry actually did that on purpose. Louis was right for thinking that Harry was 100% perfect, he was just as sly.

"You're flirting skills are damn weird Styles." He grumbled as he took a cookie from a plate and started munching at it while still glaring at Harry who only laugh.

Louis stayed in the kitchen while Harry busies himself on putting the dough into the oven and when it's all finished, he turns back to Louis.

"I saw a picture of the guy from the club on one of the bottom drawers in my room." Harry suddenly spoke making Louis almost choke on the chocolate chip cookie he was eating.

"Remind me to burn it later." Luis coughed as he went straight to the fridge to get some water.

He didn't even know he has pictures of Kyle all over the house, Louis rarely takes picture of him. He believes that in such a digital age, physical photography was too hassle, all the digital copies were easier to permanently deleted.

"You have weird taste." Harry added knowingly.

"Did you just judge me?" Louis asked in disbelief.

"I just feel like you settled for something less." Harry shrugged.

"Thank you for making me feel like an idiot for choosing him." Louis muttered lowly.

"You're not an idiot, he's actually the idiot one because he let you." Harry quickly explained, noticing how Louis' mood suddenly dropped.

Louis wanted to throw a cookie at Harry's face because what does he know about his relationship and why did he think that Kyle was the one who left him, he was the one who kicked him out but he shouldn't me telling this to him. He shouldn't be telling it to anyone because Kyle was just a thing o the past even I Louis wasted 5 years on him.

"Just finish cooking the damn cookies Harry and stop acting like you know me." Louis snapped before taking another cookie and stomping out of the kitchen.

He wasn't mad at Harry per say, maybe a bit upset. Upset because it feels like he still hasn't completely moved on from his past. Upset because Kyle might already have had hundreds of men or women before him and it makes him feel like he was easily replaceable.

He was relieved that Harry didn't follow him to apologize or something as he went straight to the living room where the other three are, huddled over the couch and watching something on Niall's laptop.

Louis almost forgot that Niall was hacking into Liam's work surveillance, illegally might he add.

"I can't believe Fernando has been taking my tips! The nerve of that guy!" Liam suddenly shout, making Louis jump in surprise, he almost dropped his cookie on the floor. Good thing he still had quick reflexes and managed to catch it just in time.

"Do you want me to hack on his Facebook?" Niall asked as he started typing away on his laptop.

"You can do that?" Liam asked curiously, checking Niall's laptop, confusion written all over his face when his eyes landed on the jumbled numbers on letters showing on the screen.

Louis had an idea on how Liam feels because he once too, tried watching Niall doing it. He had a headache when Niall explained things to him so he vows never to do it again.

"I may or may not have an agreement with Zuckerberg that I wouldn't do it again but we need to catch Fernando."

"Are you fucking friends with Mark Zuckerberg?" Zayn gasped in surprise, eyes widening as he stared at Niall.

"Don't be over dramatic, he's just an acquaintance." Niall rolled his eyes at Zayn.

Zayn got over the initial surprise and he was hurrying next to Niall. Louis wasn't even surprised that Niall knew the Facebook guy.

"I need a drink." Liam groaned as he massaged his head and started going to the kitchen.

Louis decided to slump on the floor next to Biscuit who was peacefully sleeping while Zayn and Niall started doing god knows what on the laptop. It was silent for a minute until a sudden loud noise came from the kitchen and Harry's booming voice called them.

"Guys! Liam slipped on the floor again." He said, not really worried because it was the third time Liam had slipped.

Louis watched amusedly as Zayn shot up from the couch and hurriedly went to the kitchen to try and help Liam but was only followed by another crashing noise.

"Zayn fell on top of Liam." Harry shouted again.

"Are they kissing?" Louis shouted curiously, it was a scene worth watching but he still can't make himself face Harry.

"They will be in a minute if no one stops them." Harry answered him, still in the kitchen.

Niall laughed but made no move to interrupt while Louis only sighed and closed his eyes, hugging Biscuit to his chest. He had lifted the sex ban on the rooms but he was too damn exhausted to do anything, if they start humping each other on the kitchen then he'll just dump some flour on their rooms tomorrow.

No big deal.

He fell asleep just like that, not even minding if it was on the cold hard floor, he'll worry about it tomorrow.

 

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

  
When Louis woke up, he as expecting to his body to be groaning in pain after being in an uncomfortable position but instead, he found himself inside his room and a plate full of cookies on his bedside table and a sorry note. No one must know how he groaned and blushed on his pillow, because damn Harry, damn him really.

 

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Progress everyone, Progress!
> 
>  
> 
> I can't wait to get the lovey dovey shit but
> 
>  
> 
> Louis just came from a long term relationship
> 
>  
> 
> we need to be realistic and not let them fuck each other already.
> 
>  
> 
> HAHAHAA
> 
>  
> 
> Make sure to leave a feedback!
> 
>  
> 
> Much much looooveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	11. [10]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading this storyyyy, you guys are awesomeee.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy this chapterr.

 

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

 

**CHAPTER 10**

  
Louis couldn't contain his excitement as he stands in front of the primary school where Zayn was teaching. There were a lot of kids who were already present, running around and playing. Nothing can bring Louis into a better mood than this particular scene.

He was also carrying Biscuit who was wearing a cute cupcake hat on top of his head which Niall immediately ordered, he says that he could be their mascot and would attract more customers so he brought him with them.

"This school looks so posh for being just a primary school." Niall comments as they walk through the corridor.

The bake sale was being held at the gym as per Zayns instructions. They were wearing ID badges with 'Guest' written on it and Louis couldn't agree more with Niall with the posh school. They were thoroughly search by two security guards before they were allowed to enter the premise.

"Tell me about it, I still feel a bit violated earlier." Harry muttered solemnly.

"You looked like you enjoyed it." Louis commented back to him because he watched how Harry laughed every time the security guard came to close to his crotch.

Harry only stuck his tongue out on Louis as a reply.

"How much does it cost to have your kids learn the ABC's." Liam asked after his eyes landed on what appears to be an exquisite sculpture of an angel who Louis swears looks identical to Zayn.

"Seeing that they can afford Zayn, it must be pretty expensive." Niall said as he moves towards the sculpture to examine it further.

Surely it wasn't just Louis who was seeing the similarities with the holy figure and their housemate.

"Will you guys just shut up." Zayn groaned.

They laughed but immediately stopped when they heard the sound of running footsteps where two adorable little girls suddenly appeared.

"Teacher Zayn!" They greeted in unison.

Zayn crouched down so he can be eye level with the two and Louis' heart was melting, Liam is probably dead right now.

"Oh hello there Emma, Elsa." Zayn smiled at them.

Louis realized that Zayn did look like a proper teacher.

"Is she named after that Disney Princess?" Harry suddenly leaned close to Louis and whispers his question.

Niall accidentally heard him because he turns and sent a glare at their direction.

"Disney queen you uncultured swine." Niall huffed as if offended.

Louis didn't want to ask why Niall was so affected by the mistake.

"Guys." Zayn warned, almost like a condescending teacher towards his misbehave student.

Louis saw Harry smirk but smile innocently when he was caught and he gestured towards Liam where Louis saw his looking away and blushing mad. Louis doesn't really need to know that Liam has a kink on student/teacher stuff, really he doesn't.

"Who are your friends Mr. Malik?" a womans voice suddenly asked.

Louis could have jumped in surprise because he was not expecting to see a middle aged woman standing behind the two kids.

"Mrs Wilson, Nice to see you again." Zayn greeted the lady and shook her hands briefly. "These are my housemates, they helped me prepare for the bake sale." He introduced where they all waved awkwardly because the woman was staring at them with so much judgement.

"Nice to meet you gentlemen." She said after a while of scrutinizing them one by one. She reminds Louis of his principal in High School where Louis frequently visits because he's not really the greatest student.

Only Harry has the balls to speak.

"Pleasure is ours." He smiled and offered his hand for her to take.

She only stared at the offered hand.

"Well, I must be off then, I will see you later Mr. Malik, come along children." She said before turning around and walking, the two girls waving at them goodbye and tthe following her.

When she was out of sight, Niall whistled lowly

"That is a super uptight woman." He whispered, afraid that she might hear.

"Shut up, she might hear you." Liam gasped before slapping a hand on Niall's mouth.

"I can't believe you were flirting with her Harry, she's like really old." Louis eyed him suspiciously.

"Heey, I was just being polite." Harry pouts, still feeling sad because he offered his hand and it was ignored. It was the first time somebody did that.

"Come on guys, let's go prepare our booth." Zayn sighed, already exhausted and the day hasn't even started yet.

They walked some more and arrived at the gym where they paused and held their mouths because it might just fall, the place was not something you'd see any day.

There were fucking chandeliers on a school gym, what the fuck.

"I agree with Niall, this school is huge." Harry nods to himself as he looks around.

"Why is there a chandelier on a the gym?" Louis voiced out his thoughts, confused as hell.

"If you're done oggling at the place, will you be able to help out us in here?" Zayn muttered as he sets up a banner filled with glitters that Liam made as a sign.

It was a hideous banner but Zayn argued back at him saying it was a work of art. Louis judges Zayn's judgement all the time when it involves Liam.

"Maybe in a minute." Louis replied as he wanders off, wanting to explore this weird ass school. Niall had already taken Biscuit so he can show him off, Louis wouldn't lie when he says his dog is the cutest thing that lived and deserves the proper worshipping from Niall.

"Useless." He heard Zayn comment as he starts walking away.

"I heard that." He turns to send him a glare.

"Good." Zayn fired back with an eye roll.

And here Louis thought he was the drama king on the bunch.

But he just kept walking, eyes fixed on the array of paintings on the wall which what appears to be oddly shaped things. Louis guessed that it was an art project by the kids but upon further inspecting and seeing the 'Picasso' signed on the bottom, he knew it wasn't an art project but a potential art work worth millions.

He was too engrossed with the painting that he completely forgot to pay attention to his surroundings so it was a matter of time before he bunped into someone

"Fuck, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" someone spoke after Louis almost tumbled down into the floor.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't looking at where I was going." Louis said after balancing himself again on his feet.

He looks ahead and saw a worried looking brunette, handsome was the perfect description and Louis suddenly gets interested really quickly.

"I haven't seen you around." the guy comments as he refused to leave. Louis thought after making sure he was okay that he'll be leaving already but he stayed put.

Does this mean what he thinks he means? It's been way too long since he last attempted to flirt with anyone but he knew not to get overboard with it, he was in a primary school for god sakes.

"Well seeing as I'm a full grown adult and this is primary school, it's not the best place to hangout" Louis shrugged, wanting to go for the witty road.

Best way to flirt is by being funny, or sometimes friend zoned but Louis will regret about it later.

Louis felt accomplished when the guy burst into laughter.

"You're funny." he said after his laughter had subsided.

"I'm not even trying to be funny mate." Louis grins, pleased with himself.

"My name is Cristoff." the guy introduced himself before offering his hand politely.

Louis doesn't want to look too eager so he took it and shook it twice before letting go.

But his mind was stuck elsewhere.

"This place really is straight from Disney." he joked, Cristoff's name adding up to Zayn's student name, Elsa, earlier.

"I've been born way before Frozen was a thing." The guy groaned in reply.

He was probably sick of his name being similar to a famous disney channel character. Louis would feel the same if it was him.

"You poor thing, at least it's not Olaf right?" he replied which made them both laugh.

"I'm Louis." Louis finally introduced himself so they could stop being strangers already.

"Nice to meet you." Cristoff said before giving him a smile.

Louis should proceed to try and get his number because he was so sure it's the next thing to do so they can talk more over the phone right?

"Hey Lou?" a gravely deep voice suddenly asked catching both their attention where he found Harry standing behind him.

"Harry?" he asked in bewilderment because what was he doing here?

"Zayn was looking for you, told me to get you." Harry shrugged before looking towards Cristoff and smiling innocently at him.

"Oh, what did he want?" Louis asked, almost wanting to groan in frustration.

"I don't know." Harry shrugged again.

He refused to leave but Zayn might actually need him if he asked Harry of all people to come and get him.

"Well okay, I'll go see him. It was nice meeting you Cristoff of Frozen." he sighed but turns to smile at his new acquaintance.

"Very funny, I'll see you around Louis." Cristoff smiled one more time before waving goodbye and leaving.

Louis didn't want to feel sad because he didn't even want to get Louis' number.

So he walked away where Harry quickly jogged so he can walk next to him.

"So who was that?" Harry asked curiously.

"I'm not really sure, I just bumped into him." Louis muttered, shrugging his shoulders.

Harry hummed to himself and start reminiscing.

"I remember when I first bumped into you, you were so angry that time, I could see an imaginary fire coming out of your ears." he said with a laugh.

Louis remembers that day all too well. It was the start of his not so secret hatred over Harry Styles, the weird hippie.

"I couldn't forget that day, you poured coffee all over me." Louis stated with a raised eyebrow.

It wasn't just that though but the fact that Harry was the owner who wanted to kick him out of his own home. A proper grudge has formed but has mellowed a bit especially when Harry had agreed to let him buy it.

"But look where we are now right? Proper housemates." Harry said with a grin.

Louis didn't want to ponder too long at how Harry sounded so sincere. It feels like he's really enjoying his stay despite Louis rude behaviour most of the time. Louis just didn't want him to get too comfortable with the idea of living there because once he saved enough money then he'll be required to leave.

Also, he didn't want to admit that having Harry as an addition makes them all lucky because they get to eat healthy delicious meals despite Louis having to see random people on his house who was there for their session with Harry.

The whole sex therapist thing hasn't completely settled in Louis.

"Not for long though." He muttered under his breath before jogging over Zayn and leaving Harry.

Louis knew it was an awful thing to say but it was the truth, he didn't want to stray away from the truth that Harry is not a permanent thing in his life, or even the others.

There will be a point in his life where they will leave.

"Hey Zayn, you called for me?" Louis asked once he arrived at their poorly decorated booth.

Louis has seen some of the booths by other teachers and they were out of this world. Louis saw one of the booth where there is a human sized cupcake throne where people can sit take selfies.

Such a bunch of waste of money.

"What?" Zayn asked as he looked up from his phone.

"Harry said you need something from me." Louis asked, bewildered.

"I never called for you Louis." Zayn stated before handing out change to an excited Liam after he sold a box of cupcake to a mother who was unashamedly staring at Liam's crotch.

Louis should have pointed out that Liam shouldn't have worn sweats where his dick is obviously outlined but he feels like he did it on purpose.

Liam isn't the innocent puppy Louis have thought he was in the beginning.

"That bastard." Louis muttered when  he suddenly realized what Harry had purposely did.

"Louis! Language! We're surrounded by little kids." Liam whispered shouted as he looked around, trying to see if anyone had heard.

Louis wanted to comment how his outfit was completely out of place and not children proof but he has been attracting so many customers already despite their shitty looking booth.

"Finee?" Louis groaned before plopping himself down on one of the chairs and staring around and feeling bored. He perks up whenever he gets to assist little kids when they were the one who wanted to buy some cookies and not dick hungry lonely housewives.

They have sold almost half of the boxes they brought and the bake sale will be going on for a few more hours, Louis was sure that they'll get to finish first.

Especially when Niall was walking around carrying Biscuit, the kids flocking around them, excited and wanting the dog for themselves. Louis knew that Biscuit had already stole the spotlight but he was worried his dog would get grumpy and tired with all the fuss going around.

While Liam was busy calling out the non kid customers and Zayn was sitting behind the booth, bored out of his mind which leaves Harry who was god knows where. He hasn't seen him since he left him earlier.

Louis grew suspicious so he left the others to go and look for his curly headed housemate, Harry still owes him an explanation for what he did earlier.

He tried looking for him around the busy gym but he wasn't there, it was not difficult to find an abnormally tall, curly headed guy in a crowd of kids and parents. He went outside to try and look elsewhere, he heard voices talking so he followed it and found exactly who he was looking for.

Harry was sitting on the floor in front of a little boy who was seating in between a drinking fountain. Louis doesn't know why the boy was in there to begin with.

"What's your name?" he heard Harry ask carefully.

"Timothy." the little boy whispered.

"That's a very awesome name, I wish my name was as cool as yours." Harry smiled and Louis was impressed at how Harry was interacting with the kid.

It was obvious that the child was in distress and on the verge of crying but Harry seems to be helping him calm down.

"What's yow name then." Timothy hiccups, rubbing his eyes.

"Harry." Harry answered him.

"Like Pwince Hawwy." Timothy finally smiled.

"Why don't you come with me so I can help you find your parents." Harry asked carefully, not wanting to frighten the child.

Harry took the chance to try and usher him closer which to Louis relief, the child does and went to Harry.

"Yes, like the Prince." Harry sighed in relief when Timothy sat next to him.

Louis decided to make his presence known.

"Harry?" He called.

Harry quickly turns to him and smiled, Timothy turning curiously but upon seeing Louis, he crawled closer into Harry's lap.

"Oh, Louis, Hi." Harry said before pulling Timothy and standing up.

"Timothy, I'd like you to meet my friend Louis." Harry introduced.

Louis knew the kid was shy especially when he tried to shy away from Louis but Harry whispered something to his ear that made the child smile a little.

Louis guesses it's something good because Timothy was waving at him after.

"Hi Timothy." Louis stepped closer and smiled warmly at the child.

Now that he was staring closely at him, he can see that Timothy has blue eyes, his short curly hair sticking to random direction and his cute little button nose was a little red, probably from crying.

"Hi Ooey." Timothy sniffed but smile a little at him.

Louis smiled at how adorable Timothy had pronounced his name.

"What's going on Harry?" Louis decided to ask him, worried for Timothy.

"I think he lost his dad, I found him here when I went to get a drink." Harry explained as he wiped the snot slowly gliding down Timothy's nose with his hand and washing it away with the water from the drinking fountain.

Louis tried not to look fond at how Harry was taking care of the kid, definitely not thinking about anything else.

"He doesn't go to this school?" He decided to ask instead, ignoring his weird thoughts.

"I think he's only about 3." Harry said with a small frown.

"What an irresponsible parent would let their 3 year old wander alone." Louis muttered silently as he and Harry started going back to the gym, maybe they can do a little announcement so that they can try and locate his missing parents.

"Timothy?"

"Daddy!" Timothy suddenly cried, arms extending to his father.

Louis already has a long list of words about proper parenting to Timothy's parents but all words disappeared when his eyes landed on the person.

"I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Cristoff?" Louis asked in bewilderment.

"Hi Louis." Cristoff greeted, looking surprised and a bit embarrassed. He probably didnt notice him earlier.

"I was making fwends Daddy." Timothy sniffed as he looked towards Louis and Harry.

"I see that, say goodbye to your friends now, we have to go." Cristoff hurriedly said.

He didn't even wait for Timothy to properly say goodbye because he was already walking away.

"Bye Hawwy, bye Ooey!" Timothy shouted before they disappeared from view.

"Bye Timothy!" Harry shouted back.

"I can't believe that I almost flirted with a parent, he didn't even say thank you." Louis grumbled, remembering the encounter earlier.

Louis couldn't believe the nerve of that guy.

"So why were you looking for me Ooey?" Harry finally said with a small grin.

Timothy looked adorble saying his name, Harry just looked proper idiot.

He doesn't look that much put off about Cristoff's rude behavior though, instead he looked relief about finally founding him. Louis seriously doubts Harry holds a grudge unlike him.

"Shut up, Hawwy." Louis rolled his eyes and began walking away.

"What? The name suits you." Harry chuckled before following suit.

"I've been looking for you because I found out that you just cock blocked me." He sends him a glare.

But looking at the circumstances, he was glad Harry had interrupted them before he can make a bigger fool out of himself.

"I think I just saved you from having an affair actually." Harry replied with a smirk.

"I won't be flirting with him if I knew he was married." Louis said, sounding offended.

Of course he wouldn't agree to such thing if he finds out that a person was married or even in a relationship. He just ended his long term relationship because of cheating, he won't be committing such a thing and break a marriage.

"I didn't even guess that he was married, you guys were just flirting really weird." Harry shrugged as an explanation.

"So you're an expert now huh?" Louis asked.

"I help people explore their inner sexual desires, I am a pro when it comes to flirting." Harry grinned in response.

Louis tried to not make a face at Harry.

"So what's rule number one then? Knock knock jokes?" Louis sighed. 

Louis lost count at how many knock knock jokes Harry carries around and spurs at random moments.

"No, first rule is that there is no such thing as rules." was Harry's honest reply.

"What?" Louis stared at him stupidly.

Because everything that comes from Harry's mouth deserves to be explained further.

"You cannot put rules into something that connects with the heart." Harry nods and waves at a little girl that passes by them.

"But what if it's connected to your dick? Like come on, you flirt because you want to get laid." Louis asked him, trying to ignore the small gasp that came out an elderly women when she hears their conversation.

"Maybe to some people, but for me, I flirt because I see a potential to someone that I want to spend my life with. Why waste so much time flirting with one time flings when I could be flirting with someone I could love." Harry answered him with a small smile.

Louis couldn't think of any witty remark to what he said, instead he only stared at him oddly, a million questions running on his head about the who the person Harry Styles really was.

"For a sex therapist, you are the weirdest." was what he decided to comment on.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Harry grins and went over to where their booth was, clapping in joy when he found that all of his cookies where all gone.

Louis just stood there and stared at the scene in front of him, Niall on the floor with a bloated stomach, Biscuit was inside an empty box sleeping, Zayn was sitting on Liam's lap and having a glaring contest with a bunch of middle aged woman and Liam was hiding his face on Zayn's neck.

He didn't know what the hell was happening but his mind was just too preoccupied at the moment to care.

Wasn't Harry flirting with him always though?

  ●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

 

_._

  

 


	12. [11]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a lovely comment that always makes my day!

 

 

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬● 

 

**Chapter 11**

  
Zayn misinformed them that the bake sale will be a two-day event, so after the last day, they all felt a bit relieved to not be surrounded by cavity inducing treats and sex deprived mothers.

The only thing Louis enjoyed about it is the unlimited time he gets to spend with kids.

But overall it was not that bad of an experience, his weekend was not yet over and it's only 6pm so he still has a few more hours to waste and then he'll be back to work tomorrow.

Adult life sometimes sucks especially if you have a big ass house to pay for.

They were all gathered around in the living room and staring at the bag of cash that they earned from the sale, half of it was already donated to the school and they were left with the other half but the bag was still very much filled.

"I can't believe we made that much at a bake sale." Liam commented as he scratched his head, he didn't know what to do with it and neither did the others.

"We probably made a lot more if Niall didn't give away some of it for free." Zayn sighed before pointing at Niall who was lying on the floor and snuggling Biscuit.

"We should celebrate!" Niall shouted, Biscuit only barked in response and Louis had to coo adorably at his dog.

He knew Biscuit wasn't agreeing to what Niall was suggesting but more of barking in startled surprise.

"Let's go out for a drink lads" Harry agreed with Niall and stared at the occupant of the room.

"I can't guys, I have work in a few hours." Liam pouted sadly, he had taken a leave yesterday from work to help with making another batch of treats with Harry so now he actually has to go back to work at the club.

Niall immediately let go of Biscuit as he hurriedly pulled himself up into his feet, his grin widening in excitement.

"That's a better idea! Let's go have a drink at Liam's!" he cheered.

"I second that motion!" Harry shouted back before giving Niall a high five.

"This is not the parliament you idiot." Louis shook his head in disappointment.

"I would love to go check where Liam is working." Zayn suddenly spoke, his own smile appearing after being in a few seconds of shock.

"Do you guys not think before you speak?" Louis finally asked in bewilderment, he was still unsure if they were serious about this plan or not.

There had been numerous time where they all planned the most bizarre thing like Niall going on a road trip in the middle of the night, forgetting the fact that only Louis has a car so now Louis has another car parked next to his because of course Niall will buy one to grant his wishes. Harry had once asked them all to attend a yoga class where Louis has to be bedridden for a whole day because his body did not like being stretched after years of not doing it. The new addition was Zayn's bake sale which was a bit tame compared to the others but was still an activity that they all went through.

The thing was, despite Louis sometimes enjoying it, they were getting used to being in each other's company and prefers to spend it together rather than alone, and Louis was afraid that he'll get too attached with them and kicking them out in the future will be a heartbreaking task.

Because realistically speaking, they won't all be together. Louis will have to settle down because that was the plan all along, rent the house so he can pay for it and when it's fully paid then he'll have to start saving for a family, something that he couldn't achieve while having housemates.

"Liam has to be professional at work, we would probably cause him trouble if we go." Louis stated firmly, wanting them to realize that it was a bad enough of an idea.

Louis did plan on going out for a drink but maybe alone, he has to be alone.

"I don't actually mind, I don't have to dance if you're not comfortable Louis." Liam smiled kindly at him and Louis suddenly felt like the biggest jerk ever for making him feel like it was occupation that made Louis so against it.

"Trust me Liam, it's not about having you strip half naked that's making me uncomfortable." Louis explained to him.

There were multiple reasons but Louis had gotten over the surprise of Liam being a stripper despite many characteristics of him being not one.

"Well it's three against one Louis so prepare to bleach your eyes because we are going at Liam's." Niall said with a laugh.

"To Liam's!" Niall and Harry shouted in chorus after Louis was left with no choice. They were like utter idiots seriously.

Louis know he should fight this but maybe having people around wasn't entirely bad, for now though.

"Hey Zayn, are you still breathing?" Louis heard Liam ask and only now did he actually notice that Zayn has gone all quiet and unresponsive.

"I'm constantly judging you all every day." Louis groaned before he went over to check on his housemate.

Louis already has an inkling feeling on why Zayn almost had a heart attack, he could only imagine what he'd feel if he gets to watch someone he like dance in front of him erotically.

His mind vaguely comes across Harry which was an immediate red flag because no, he should not be imagining Harry to be doing something like that, nope.

Besides, Harry's too tall ang gangly, he'll probably fall face first on the ground if he decides to dance.

Louis is so fucked.

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬● 

 

"Where the hell are we?" Louis voiced out once they stepped inside a dimly lit room.

  
Louis was expecting a rowdy place for a strip club, a lot of underage teenagers illegally drinking and old gross people lurking in the shadows and waiting to attack, certainly not some fancy place with rich looking people wearing suits and mini gowns, sipping wine and talking silently with each other.

Harry looked as shocked and only Niall and Zayn seemed unfazed.

"Have you guys been here?" Louis asked to his two friends.

"We've seen the place when Liam showed us the footage of his coworker stealing his tips, we've gotten over the shock that Liam was a high class stripper." Niall explained as he looked around.

Niall quickly waved over a waiter that was handing out drinks and Louis was still trying to grasp this all out.

"I was expecting to get smashed real quickly but wine will do absolutely nothing." Niall sighed as he stared at the glass of wine.

"We have to do something about your drinking problem mate." Louis rolled his eyes when his words fell on deaf ears because of course Niall would down a half glass of wine in one go, even the waiter looked shock.

"Fake alcohol is better than no alcohol." Niall let out a disgusting burp after.

Louis sneered in disgust at his friends lack of manner, Niall doesn't seem to care at all. He waved the same waiter who had started running away from him, too afraid to be near Niall.

"Where's Liam?" Louis suddenly asked when he pulled his gaze away a pouting Niall.

"I think he's changing outfit, he's about to go on stage in a few." Harry answered him, unlike Niall, he was taking his time sipping his drink which was looks to be white wine.

He's super pretentious, Louis has to say.

"Come on guys, I want to have the best seat." Zayb suddenly piped in, pulling Harry's free hand and Louis' at the same time.

"This isn't a concert Zayn." Louis commented knowingly because of the way he was acting like an over excited teen on their favorite boybands concert.

"Shut up!" Zayn hissed before stopping way to close to the stage, too damn close that Louis can jump in and dance himself but he still has dignity so he kept to himself, he doesn't know if he has the kind of self restrain if he's drunk though.

"This isn't my scene but I'm going to be a supportive friend." Niall stated after following them and standing next to them.

"You're just curious to see how Liam performs." Louis snorted before looking around and appreciating the whole stage decor.

"That too." Niall agreed.

Louis doesn't even question where Niall got the bottle of champagne from, he probably bought it from some server.

"It's starting guys." Zayn squealed when the curtain was pulled from both sides and the cliche sound of trumpet started ringing.

"I can see that Zayn." Louis muttered flatly, trying to groan in embarrassment with the way Zayn was buzzing with excitement.

"Make sure Zayn doesn't pass out." Louis said to Harry before pushing the curly lad closer to Zayn.

Smokes started coming out of the machine and Louis can see a figure emerging from the fog.

It was seriously so cliche but Louis has to give credit to whoever set this all up, so much damn effort even if the people only came for the half naked show.

"Oh my god, is Liam wearing glasses? Is that a teacher's sexy version?" Harry asked, surprise lacing his voice as he stared at Liam who was starting to sway his hips with the music.

Niall whistled low along with Louis as they looked at their friend who was starting to take his blazer off to show off his glistening chest.

"Oh god Harry, hold me." Louis heard Zayn squeaked in reply, holding Harry's bicep for dear life.

Louis couldn't stop face palming himself even if he tried.

The thirst was real on that one.

"Breath Zayn." Harry said worriedly as he tried to keep Zayn up right.

"Calm down, people are starting to stare." Louis hissed at Zayn when he continued to stare at Liam hard.

Louis bets that wasn't the only hard thing on Zayn.

"He's just so handsome, and so so hot." Zayn gushes automatically when Liam looked over their way to send a wink.

Everyone knows it was for Zayn.

"Please don't get a boner." Niall groaned as he took a quick drink on his bottle of wine.

 

The show ended with Liam finishing off in a split and Louis was left with his mouth hanging open a little because damn that has got to hurt.

 

Harry and Niall were no different because they couldn't help but hiss out in agony.

 

Zayn was still drooling.

 

"At least be discrete Malik." Louis whispered hiss at him when the crowd started clapping and Louis was a bit confused why some people started taking their phones out and typing something.

 

Rich bastards are weird.

 

Liam bowed one last time before going to the side of the stage where they were and jumping down from the stage.

  
"So how was it? Was it bad?" Liam asked as he grinned widely at them.

Louis has to elbow Zayn who was staring at the super tight boxer Liam was currently wearing, Louis was still feeling a bit relieve to know that Liam doesn't strip until he was naked.

They were not at the point of their friendship that Louis will gladly watch Liam wiggle his dick on his face.

Not yet.

"It was beautiful Liam, you were really into it and enjoying what you are doing." Harry praised him before giving him a thumbs up.

"Thanks Mate!" Liam's grin grew wider at the praise.

Louis patted his back as an agreement, ignoring the sweat on Liam.

"So how do you get tips if the stage is so high up?" Louis suddenly asked curiously.

He knew Liam did a good job shaking his ass and doing a pretty damn good twerk but he didn't see the usual flare of people throwing out money around him and he wasn't reachable enough for people to snap his underwear like what he'd seen in movies.

"People often tip in cash but mostly they send it to my bank account." Liam explained for him.

"People do banking transactions while watching you strip and dance?" Harry asked in bewilderment.

Louis suddenly understood why after the show was done, they started typing furiously on their phones.

How rich can this people be and don't they have wives or husbands that check their transaction history? What would they think when they saw it.

"Something like that." Liam laughed.

Niall suddenly stepped into their conversation.

"Well that was really quite a show but I need real alcohol." He said with a frown before sighing as he tipped the bottle of champagne to his mouth only for it to be empty.

"Oh, we can go to the VIP section, there's a mini bar in there." Liam suggested with a grin.

"Yes please." Niall politely replied.

Liam then went over to Zayn who has yet to say anything before pulling him towards the right, Niall following obediently which reminds Louis of the way Biscuit usually does.

If Niall had a tail, it would be wagging excitedly.

Louis looked at Harry before shrugging and following behind them.

They went to a more secluded part of the club where two burly men in black stood, guarding it. They both nodded at Liam before letting them pass and Louis felt somewhat important standing close to Liam.

"Ooh vodka, me like it already." Niall gushed in excitement as he stared dreamingly at the display of genuine alcohol.

"I don't want to carry your drunk ass home again Niall." Louis grumbled at him remembering all too well about the time Niall got wasted.

"Harry would carry me." Niall stuck his tongue out at him childishly.

"If he's not as drunk as you are." Louis muttered flatly.

Harry wasn't any better that day, too giggly and clingy and singing so loudly.

"Time to party!" Niall suddenly shouted, surprising the hell out of some people chilling around him.

Liam and Zayn had left them as they went straight to the dance floor and stuck into their own worlds.

"Why aren't you drinking Louis?" Louis suddenly heard Harry ask beside him who still hasn't moved to go either to the dance floor to join the two love birds or to the bar where Niall was scaring the bartender.

"Probably not in a mood for a hell of a headache tomorrow." Louis explained to him.

"What about you?" He asked to Harry, curious because he thought Harry was all over getting in a party mood.

"I have a session early in the morning." he shrugged in answer.

Louis hummed in response.

"Oh okay then, seems were stuck being the only sober ones." He said after seeing Niall already half naked and running around wildly, a group of people who are equally thrilled to be surrounded by such an energetic person following him.

"We can still have fun while sober." Harry suddenly said with a small clap and a grin on his face.

"What do you suggest we do?" Louis questioned him.

Harry suddenly pointed over something behind him.

"Look at that guy." Harry said which he did, only to find an old looking man standing at the back sipping his glass of wine.

"The balding one?" Louis clarified.

"Yep, he's going to be kicked in the balls in a few moments." Harry nodded before grinning evilly.

"How do you know that?" Louis asked before stealing a look at the guy, he does look a bit shady in his opinion.

But he knew to stop judging people, still shady though.

"He's been sneaking a wink to that brunette and being all perverted." Harry explained before pointing at the woman not that far from him.

Louis did in fact notice the look the guy was sending and the frown all over the girls face while she stares and ignores the guy.

"Should we stop them before he does something to the girl?" Louis said in worry.

Strip club or not, no one should be being all creepy if the attention was not wanted.

"No, just watch." Harry told him confidently.

Louis stared at Harry like he was stupid but he believes him for now.

They did watch for a few second before the guy starts to say something that they couldn't properly hear and then the girl snapped and turns around and then kicked him hard in the balls.

"Ouch, that has got to hurt." Louis winced when the guy fell to the floor with a groan.

"He deserved it." Harry snorted before laughing.

"How did you know that?" Louis suddenly asked because there was no way Harry could have predicted what will happen in the future.

This wasn't that kind of story.

"That girl is Alyssa, had a few sessions with her and I know that she has a black belt in taekwondo and is a hundred percent into women." Harry explained to him before sending a wave the girl, Louis saw her waving back with a small grin.

"Not bad Harry, do you know almost all your clients by heart?" Louis questions him jokingly.

"I've seen a few of them in here, I also suggested to visit a place like this to some people so they can explore themselves more." Harry explained lightly.

"You suggest a strip club for that?" Louis stated curiously.

"It's a great place." Harry replied with a laugh.

"So mind telling me more?" Louis asked, feeling slightly energized at the prospect of stalking people.

"You enjoying it?" Harry couldn't help but laugh again.

Louis shouldn't stare at his dimples nope.

"Will not admit to anything." Louis responded.

"We will see." Harry smirked before looking around and finding a suspect to stalk on.

They spent most of their time sitting next to the bar and laughing discretely at people making a complete full out of themselves.

Niall started out handing free drinks which made the majority of the people drunk, it was hilarious watching rich people get smashed.

They've watched two men in suits try to fight each other but ended up crying on each others shoulders, there was also a woman who started dancing wildly at the dance floor while throwing out wads of cash in the air. Harry had gotten up and took a few lying on the ground and ordered them both some lemon juice and fries.

They were now focusing on the girl wearing glasses who was brought by her friends but ended up alone on the corner sipping on her drinks quietly.

Louis actually felt a bit bad for her but Harry had excitedly pointed at the guy sitting not that far from her, also wearing the same glasses and drinking his beer alone but he was obviously looking at her from time to time and looked about contemplating if he would go to her and talk or just stay and sulk.

Louis was planning to do it himself but then a miracle happened and the guy stood up and walked to the girl, Louis tried not to squeal when the guy walked closer, the girl noticed him and smiled shyly and Louis felt his teeth ache a little.

But then something happened straight out a movie and the guy tripped over his feet just when he was an arms length away but the girl was quick on her feet and he able to catch him just as quickly, balancing them both and staring at each others eyes.

"Oh my god, it's like straight out of a fairytail." Louis couldn't help but squeal in delight.

"I know right, did you see the way he tripped and she caught her and they stared at each other." Harry laughed in agreement.

They decided to stop looking to give them both some privacy but Louis couldn't help but still feel slightly giddy at having to witness such an act.

"True love right there." Louis said before drinking his juice.

The thought kept pushing inside of Louis' head.

"But do you think it's just easy as that?" Louis suddenly asked before looking at Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked him.

He knew he was having a great time, too much fun without any alcohol involved.

"I mean, do you fall for someone as simple as that?" Louis shrugged before taking a quick glance at the two unsuspecting new couple.

"Well it's easy to like and fall for someone but do you know what's hard?" Harry asked back in a quedtion with a tilt of his head.

"What is it?" Louis asked with a furrowed brows, staring at Harry curiously.

"Staying in love." Harry said with a small smile.

Louis stared at Harry longer than he expected it to be and he didn't know where this staring was going to end up to but Harry's eyes were moving between his face and Louis's heart started beating for no reason at all.

Why was Harry staring at him like that, Louis also noticed how Harry's lips were so red...wait why was he now staring at Harry's lips.

Louis internally panicked deep inside because when he raised his gaze, he found Harry staring back at his own lips.

Louis didn't know who started it, but they started to lean closer to each other, Louis had wiped his lips to try and gauge if it was dry and also a force of habit.

They were a few inches away from touching each others lips when suddenly it stopped, they both froze when Niall came running towards their direction with a shout.

Louis was the first to pull away, his eyes looking anywhere else and his face exploding in heat.

What the hell just happened earlier.

There was no way Louis can make an excuse of being carried away because of drunkenness and neither was Harry.

They were both sober.

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬● 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyaaaa, i know I'm a slow updater but bear with me!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> An almost kiss, you don't know how much I'm enjoying writing all the crazy things but I can't wait to get this two going, what can happen on the next chapter right?
> 
>  
> 
> I don't even have a clue.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, thanks for the loveeee.


	13. [12]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya there everyone!
> 
>  
> 
> I am very happy to announce that  
> you are all amazing readers.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you very much for supporting this book, this is dedicated to you all.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Reading!

 

  ●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●  

 

**Chapter 12**

  
Louis didn't exactly know how to act around Harry anymore so he does what thinks it's best.

Avoid Harry at all cost.

It wasn't an easy task especially if the both of them are living in the same roof but Louis has been successful so far. He wakes up before anyone in the house and leaves for work while it's still dark outside, he was on the runner up to win Earliest Bird at the office and Eleanor has been laughing her ass off when he told her the reason why.

It's been a shitty week because not only does he need to go to work as early as possible, but he also must come home late when he's sure that everyone is asleep, even Liam.

He was physically exhausted but he thought it was better than having to face off Harry.

He knew that the best way to fix this is if he gathers all the courage he has and talk to him, but the image from that accidental kiss makes him want to lock himself up into his room and die.

Why was he feeling this way? What was happening to him?

Louis sighed when he turns the engine of his car off and he slowly made his way out of his car, he stared at his house and thinks about all the sudden madness it had brought into his life when he bought it. His ex-boyfriend cheating, his financials going straight to the drain and now he's living with four other people, three of them helping him pay off his debt and one of them being the real owner and who he is purposely avoiding.

It was a disaster and Louis is half tempted to just pack all of his belongings and go back home to his mom where he will surely be welcomed.

He was going crazy, his headache from yesterday was still present and all he wanted to do was crawl into his bed, forget about dinner and hope that tomorrow will be a much better day, it was Saturday so he will definitely spend all his day in bed to catch up with sleep and avoid Harry of course.

He went inside his now quiet house; the others are probably asleep. His stomach made a deep angry rumble reminding him to get something to eat. Louis didn't have much choice so he made his way to the kitchen to try and find something quick to eat before he goes to bed.

The kitchen was dark so he turned the lights on and expected to be greeted by an empty kitchen, but no, Louis had to jump a couple feet away in surprise when his eyes landed on Harry who was leaning over the counter, a serious frown on his face as he stared at Louis.

"Jesus Christ." Loui gasped as he tried calming his heart which was beating erratically, one because he got the shit scared out of him and two, because he was in a room alone with Harry who seems to be judging him quietly.

Fuck his life.

"You're home late again." Harry's deep voice said after a minute of silence.

Louis knew he wasn't trying to hide what he was doing, it was very obvious but the other lads might have thought it was because of work but of course Harry knew better.

"Well you're not my mom, I don't have report my whereabouts." Louis snapped a little coldly, suddenly started getting defensive because he wasn't ready to have any confrontations yet.

Harry's frown suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a sad thoughtful one, it seems like he was going to say some more but decided against it.

Harry turned around and went to get something from the microwave behind him, he then turns back to face him now with a plate full of steaming food in hand.

Louis' mouth started watering when his nose picked up the smell, his stomach made another embarrassingly loud rumble which made his cheeks flame.

"Here." Harry offered the plate of food to Louis but he was stuck frozen in his spot, his eyes blinking at Harry.

"What? Is that or me?" Louis asked when he finally recovered from the surprise.

"You haven't been eating properly." was Harry's only reply before he shrugged and brought the plate closer to Louis.

If there was one thing Louis missed from all of this, it was Harry's cooking. It became a routine where Liam will cook a handful of breakfast and Harry will do dinner, Louis doesn't know who cooks for lunch but he was sure as hell it wasn't Niall, so it's probably Harry.

Although Louis is distracted by the delicious food in front of him, his mind was still thinking about what Harry had mentioned of him not eating properly.

"How did you know that?" Louis asked curiously, still trying to stop himself from getting the plate and eating it all in one go, he needed some answers from Harry.

"You don't really like cleaning the dishes and I haven't cleaned anything for a week except for the empty wrappers of granola bars." Harry answered with one eyebrow raised.

He sounds so much like Louis' mum, condescending and always disapproving.

"You didn't have to clean my mess." Louis grumbled in annoyance.

Because as touched as he is for Harry looking out for him, it was still unnerving because they were just housemates, only housemates.

He kept repeating that mantra in his head.

"That's the problem isn't it, I haven't had anything to clean." Harry added as he lifted himself up to sit at the counter and stare at Louis.

Louis wanted to order him to get down from there but he has more pressing matter to discuss.

"Why are you so concern if I'm not eating anyway." Louis scoffed at him.

"Why are you so defensive, I just want you to eat." Harry talked back, sounding as challenging as Louis.

Louis wanted to stomp his feet childishly because Harry was being both annoying and caring and he's headache is being a bitch along with his stomach.

He should really eat before he passes out.

"Fine! I'll eat it." Louis sighed and went to inspect the plate of food prepared to him.

It was steamed fish with mashed potatoes and some vegetables on the side, proper healthy meal and Harry had waited for him at this time to prepare it for him.

He is so infuriating and Louis is so fucking mad and fond of him at the moment.

"Okay, finish everything up." Harry ordered after seeing Louis pick the spoon and fork up.

"Stop being so demanding." Louis glared at him before shoving a spoonful to his mouth.

He closed his eyes and tried not to moan at the taste of real food, Harry wasn't lying when he said that he hasn't been eating properly, he's been stuck with crackers and granola bars and instant noodles for the past week. It wasn't his fault if he doesn't have the time to prepare himself a decent meal.

Harry just kept quiet as he watched Louis eat, worried frown still etched all over his face because Louis has dark bags under his eyes and he looked tired. This was the first time he'd seen him this week and he knew he has to do something before his health deteriorates.

Louis was a bit sad when the plate was empty, his stomach was pleased and his headache was easing up a little.

Food cures everything.

"Done, are you happy now?" Louis asked as he offered the empty plate to Harry who gave him a small smile and an approving nod.

"Yes, you should get some sleep." Harry said before lifting himself off the counter and taking Louis' dirty dishes to the sink. He started washing it off and Louis just stood there like an idiot, watching Harry washing.

Also, taking note of how Harry's back looked amazing.

"I'll sleep when I feel like it." was Louis late reply after realizing that Harry had told him to go to bed.

"You're a few minutes away from being knocked out." Harry rolled his eyes before he dries the dishes and placed it over the cabinet and drying his hands after.

"No I'm not." Louis said but then he let out a big yawn and was just too tired to be embarrassed.

He really is aching to sleep.

"Let's get you to bed." Harry said as he tried to pull Louis upstairs to his bedroom.

Louis swatted Harry's hand away.

"I can take care of myself Harry." Louis said sounding a little annoyed because Harry was treating him like a child, which Louis is not. It even looks like Louis was far older than Harry, but not that old, of course not.

"If you do know how to then you won't be sacrificing your sleep and eating just to avoid me." Harry told him in a low tone.

Louis quickly turns around to glare at Harry.

"Who says I'm avoiding you." Louis snapped.

Did Louis mention that he turns into an 11 year old boy when he's sleep deprived.

"Louis." Harry sighed defeated.

He might not intended to get on Louis' nerves but he basically said the truth and Louis mentioned that he will not have any confrontations about it.

"I know we almost kissed but I'm not that petty to be avoiding you just because of that." Louis explained to him, lying so damn bad.

"Are you really?" Harry asked as he stared at Louis.

Louis knew Harry wasn't dumb, he almost went to Law for fuck sakes of course he might still be a bit more perceptive than he claims him to be.

Good at arguments too.

"Of course I am." Louis answered with a firm nod.

He is not admitting anything, even if it was as plain and obvious. He was not standing down below Harry and say that he was greatly affected by almost wanting to kiss him while he was sober.

Thoughts were clear as day on that night.

"Then what if I kissed you for real." Harry asked looking serious all of the sudden.

Louis didn't know what to say as he was caught by surprised, the tension became thick because suddenly Louis has a wall behind him and Harry is looming dangerously close to him.

When did that even happen.

"Y-you what?" Louis stuttered out nervously, caught a bit off guard.

"The last time was an almost kissed and you started ignoring me, what could you have done if it had happened without interruptions." Harry asked, sounding a little determined.

Louis didn't actually know what could have happen, that was the main problem wasn't it. He tried burying himself at work to not think about it, about how he wonders what Harry's lip would feel against his. Is he a good kisser or a messy one, if he will touch Louis' face or wrap his arms around him.

"I'm going to my room." Louis said before he pushed Harry away and he almost tripped on the stairs trying to get himself to his room as fast as he can.

  ●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬● 

  
Louis woke up the next day, feeling a bit better than he did yesterday. He groaned when the memories of last night flashes before his eyes and he was left with no other choice but to stay in his room and sulk.

A knock on the door suddenly took Louis away from his thoughts, he was suspicious into who it was and was tempted to not open it if it turns out to be Harry.

"Oi open this door Tomlinson." Niall's thick Irish accent shouts from the other side.

Louis groaned but knew that Niall wouldn't stop banging the door even if he tries to ignore it. He begrudgingly lifted himself off the bed and opened the door, glaring hatefully at his Irish housemate.

"What do you want Niall." Louis huffed.

"Good Morning to you too Sunshine." Niall greeted cheerfully before opening the door wider and entering without even asking Louis permission.

Louis wanted to shout and kick him out but he didn't have the energy so he just went on with it.

Niall was already sprawled in Louis' bed when he turned around and Louis has to roll his eyes at him, he was about to nag him about personal space when another knock on the door made him pause.

Why are people bothering him so much on a Saturday morning, just why.

He stomped his way back to the door and opened it harshly, only to reveal a half naked Harry holding a plate of fried eggs and pancake.

"Eat it." Harry said before taking Louis hand and making him hold it.

He then left without another word leaving Louis staring stupidly at his retreating back.

"Who was that? Are those pancakes?" Niall asked curiously as he stared at the plate of food in Louis' hand.

"Uh yeah, I think so." Louis muttered unsure, he was still a little shocked at what happened just moments ago.

"Are you going to eat it?" Niall perked up from the bed and looked expectantly at Louis' breakfast.

"Yes I am, go make some for yourself." Louis stuck his tongue out at Niall, turning the food away from him. He had unconsciously started smiling to himself because of the thoughtful gesture. It wasn't exactly breakfast in bed but Harry still thought about him even if they left things unsaid last night which wiped the smile off at Louis in an instant.

Harry was a bit cold when he handed him the food and why does that bother Louis so much, he didn't even greet him a good morning.

"You didn't even make it." Niall grumbled at him before he went back to his phone, typing furiously.

Louis didn't bother to reply and just let out the longest sigh possible. He took the food to his study table and stared sadly at the perfectly cooked golden pancakes oozing with maple syrup and the eggs and ate it slowly.

If Harry laced his food with poison then it would be a great death because it was delicious.

Another knock on his door echoed in his room and he looked at Niall expectantly for him to open the door because he was busy.

Niall sighed and stood up from his comfortable position to go to the door and open it.

It was Harry again, now holding a glass of orange juice. He looks surprised to see Niall opening the door and not Louis.

"Harry?" Niall asked curiously at his housemate.

"Niall? What are you doing in Louis' room?" Harry asked unsurely, thinking that he might have been in the wrong room but he was just here earlier so he knew he didn't mistake Louis' room as Niall's.

"Just hanging, is this for me?" Niall explained before gesturing at the glass of orange juice Harry was holding.

"Oh um, it's uh for Louis." Harry said a little unsure.

"Oh, well now I'm jealous Harry." Niall fake pouted before taking the juice.

"Right uh, I'll get you one too." Harry said quickly before turning around quickly and running away.

Niall shrugged and closed the door before going over to Louis and handing him his drink.

"So what was that about? Is he the one who brought you food?" Niall asked after a moment of staring at the food delivered to his room.

"Shut up Niall." Louis' cheeks flamed at Niall's attention.

Niall went back to Louis' bed and sat, arms crossing as he looked at Louis curiously.

Louis tried to avoid his gaze by focusing on the drink which he noticed was freshly squeezed and not the artificial bullshit. Why was Harry so damn perfect christ.

"Seriously, what did you do to have Harry bringing you food? Did you you two fuck?" Niall suddenly asked when Louis had decided to finally finish the last piece of pancakes.

Louis choked on it of course and coughed awkwardly as the piece of food got stuck, he downed half of the juice to clear his throat and glared tearfully at Niall who didn't even look phased at Louis' almost death.

"You can't just ask me that while I'm eating." Louis half shouted as he tried breathing in more deeper.

"I'm just curious, Harry has been acting odd this week and I feel like it's because of you because you've been acting weird." Niall said.

"I am not." Louis replied quickly.

Niall rolled his eyes at him.

"No one in their right mind would go to work at 4am when they should be at the office at 8." he stated flatly.

"Why do you even want to know." Louis grumbled at him.

"Maybe I can do it too, I wouldn't pass the chance to have freshly cooked meal delivered at my door." Niall suggested with a laugh.

That had brought a rather different meaning to Louis and he was openly glaring at Niall.

"You're not gay Niall." he replied a little coldly.

"So I am right then, something happened between the both of you?" Niall perked up like an overly excited teen.

"God, are you a teenager." Louis groaned, feeling pained at being baited like that.

Niall was such a cunt.

"Just tell me Louis, you know of all people that I don't judge." Niall explained.

And Louis knew that of course, he knew Niall was not the type to judge people easily. He was carefree and very understanding that's why he hit it off quite easily with everyone. If there was anyone who judges quickly in this house, it was Louis.

So maybe telling Niall of their current predicament will help.

"Fine, me and Harry almost kissed when we went on that party at Liam's strip club." Louis said with a small sigh.

The memory was ingrained to his brain.

"Hmm but aren't you guys like completely sober that night?" Niall clarified.

"Yeah." Louis nodded.

"How does that complicate things?" Niall asked confused.

"I-I really don't know." Louis answered him unsurely.

Why was it complicated than it looks? Was it because Harry was the owner of Louis' house or more?

"You're a bunch of idiots, aren't you single? And Harry too?" Niall groaned at him.

"I think so." Louis shrugged.

He wasn't really that aware of Harry's current relationship status while Harry was completely aware of his own.

"Then that means the feeling is mutual, what the fuck is stopping you?" Niall groaned again, sounding pained as if the idiocy of his friends gives him physical pain.

"I just can't alright." Louis crossed his arms over his chest and bit his lip.

"Why do people make things complicated in their life." Niall shook his head disapproving.

"You're such an asshole." Louis glared at his friend.

He should be helping him, not making him feel more confused.

"And you're being a right idiot, what is wrong with Harry that you won't accept." Niall asked him.

"Maybe I'm just not ready." Louis replied.

He was ready, he knew he was because he felt okay when trying to look for any particular random fuck or when he was flirting with other guys but it never got farther than that.

"Have you not moved on from your cheating ex boyfriend?" Niall questioned with an expectant brow.

"How did you know about my cheating ex boyfriend?" Louis asked in shock, he only thought Harry knew about his past relationship and he wanted it to stay like that. He didn't want to receive any pitying look from other.

"You wont accept my friend request so I hacked your facebook and made you add me." Niall said nonchalantly with a small wave.

"What the hell Niall!" Louis shouted, voice laced with irritation.

Louis knew his facebook was private for a reason, he has a bunch of childhood pictures tagged by his siblings and they were embarrassing.

"But I did get to know you better didn't I?" Niall said, more of a statement than a question.

"That's stalking!" Louis groaned, hand grabbing his hair in frustration.

"We're getting off topic Tomlinson." Niall stated, clearly not bothered by what he did.

Louis wanted to strangle Niall for invading his privacy like that.

"But what do you want me to do then? Just jump on the next available man I see?" Louis asked frustratingly.

"No, all I'm saying is, make your intentions clear before one of you ends up falling harder." Niall explained calmly.

Louis stared at Niall as if he'd grown another head.

"Are you a couple therapist now?" he asked doubtly. 

Niall was too strange for his own good, Louis didn't know what secret job was he into.

"Where would you all end up without me." Niall asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Probably not prison." Louis muttered.

Niall ended up in prison twice after being too rowdy and stripping naked once when he was drunk.

But Niall does have a point, Louis was too busy avoiding confrontations that maybe he just had to do it, maybe he should just talk things out properly with Harry.

"Oh yeah, I forgot why I came here. How do you feel about building a pool in the backyard?" Niall suddenly asked out of the blue.

This explains why he decided to visit him, Louis should have guessed earlier.

Louis went to the bed calmly and then tackled Niall because he knows he doesn't have any more say because knowing Niall, he had already ordered the supplies and they were probably on their way to start building the pool.

"I will end you Horan." Louis hissed as he wrestled Niall, trying to choke him with his legs but Niall was just laughing at him.

When Niall recovered from laughing, Louis quickly flipped hin on his back and sat himself on his stomach, his hands catching both his and restraining them.

Then all of the sudden, the door was being opened and Harry was standing on the other side, an alarmed look on his face.

Louis and Niall froze, their position wasn't exactly a position that two mutual guy friends normally do.

"Um, sorry, wrong room." Harry explained in a hurry before closing the door and another slamming door was heard from the other side.

Niall exploded in laughter after staring at the door and Louis felt a little dizzy.

"I think I just got Harry jealous mate." Niall laughed and Louis groans painfully.

Things just got more complicated.

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬● 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making things complicated   
> aren't I?
> 
>  
> 
> Hahahahah 
> 
>  
> 
> Poor Louis, he's stuck with a writer who doesn't want to give him an easy love story.
> 
>  
> 
> Anywayyy, Niall and Louis feel like the closest BFFs for me in the story, the only bromance I approve.
> 
>  
> 
> But what do you guys think?
> 
>  
> 
> Comment down what you want to do to me because I don't want them to end up together just yet?
> 
>  
> 
> sidenote: Jealous/Caring Harry though 


	14. [13]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys, how are you!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Apologies on the very much delayed chapter, my phone is broken and work was hell.
> 
>  
> 
> But enjoy this chapter! 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope.

 

 

 

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬● 

 

**Chapter 13**

  
If it was already awkward before then it's definitely much worse now.

Louis has acted as if Harry had gotten the plague but his one on one with Niall did help him from understanding what was the reason for his sudden avoidance of his curly headed housemate.

Louis has feelings for him, fine, sure, not that big of a deal.

Louis catches a lot of feelings for people, he is human after all, but the real question is, why did he act that way towards Harry? What made him different from all of Louis' prospect future husbands. He knew he was set on finding a guy and marrying him and having kids the size of his own soccer team. Hell, he almost had it with a douche named Kyle, and an irresponsible father named Christof.

Louis felt slightly off after recounting the encounters he had with men and he now only notices the pattern, they were all shitty. He wouldn't admit it out loud but his taste in men is horrible and maybe, just maybe, Harry was the only exception.

In the months that they've been living together, Louis can point out that Harry was a genuinely good lad, maybe a bit weird and sometimes he thinks that he might be a little off in the head, his mother might have dropped him when he was a baby but there's no judgement in that.

All Louis can figure out was Harry was a good person and Louis has no skills with flirting with honest to god good people.

So that's that.

But this is where it gets a little bit more complicated.

If Louis was in the ninja mode before, this time, it was Harry. He was always making excuses to leave whenever he sees Louis and Niall together in a room and to top it all off, his excuses were lame as fuck and Louis is the one who feels embarrassed on his behalf.

Liam, Zayn, Harry and Louis were in the living room, watching an old comedy movie which Harry had eagerly begged them to watch because when he asked when they've watched 'Legally Blonde' after quoting a line from the movie and they answered that they didn't, he ran upstairs to get his DVD copy.

Harry Styles has a DVD copy on hand, he told them it was for emergency purposes such as right now.

So they huddled up on the couch, Liam and Zayn whispering to each other about god knows what and Louis and Harry sprawled on the floor while watching a blonde preppy girl get into law school.

Louis tried really hard to focus on the film, really he was, but he ccouldnt help but focus on the close proximity he and Harry had right now and how adorable Harry looked while watching the film with rapt attention. He knows that Harry had watched it numerous times but his reaction was always of glee and happiness.

Louis had quickly averted his gaze when Harry had looked at him and he tried not be so obvious about being caught but his face was a little bit red with embarrassment.

He tried not to squirm when Harry had decided to focus on Louis instead of the film.

"You know this is the film that made me want to go into law school." Harry had commented after a while.

The statement made Louis to turn his gaze back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You based the career path you want to take on a chick flick movie?" Louis asked in confusion.

Because surely Harry was joking.

"Shut up, it's a great movie." Harry laughed, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

Louis tried to school his feature so he wouldn't be staring at Harry with too much fondness.

"Well it does send a message, it's really not such a waste of time." He answered instead of a witty remark.

Harry smiled wider and went back to watching, Louis wanted to curse everything about the situation because right now he was sure that he was into Harry.

"Um.., do you mind if I ask something?" Harry asked out of the blue when they were almost at the ending, Louis actually has a frown all over his face because he was really enjoying how Elle dominated the court hearing, he now knew why Harry suddenly felt the urge to take law.

"What is it?" Louis asked him.

Harry seemed to contemplate at first on what he was going to say but before he can utter a word, Niall suddenly came barging in like a tornado, jumping on Liam and Zayn on the couch and making them both groan at the sudden weight.

"How dare you wankers start a movie without me." He whined loudly.

"We don't actually have a list of agenda of where each other are Niall." Louis rolled his eyes from where he was almost lying down on the floor with Biscuit at his left and Harry to his right.

"The lead is a blonde, I should be included." Niall huffed.

"You're not even a real blonde, your brunette hair is starting to show." Louis snorted in reply.

It was true though, when Niall moved in, his hair was blindingly blonde which Louis thought was the real thing but then after a month, he noticed that Niall was actually not blonde but a brunette after the roots of his hair started growing.

Louis actually felt deceived after that and he never failed to remind Niall about it.

"Fuck you." Niall retorted back at him.

Niall finally lifted himself off Liam and Zayn before going down to the floor and picking Biscuit up into his lap.

"Hi Harry, how are you doing?" Niall greeted him.

It was only then that Louis noticed that Harry had gone quiet when Niall came into the room, he had also lifted himself up off the floor and Louis tried not to feel sad about losing close contact.

"I think I left an unopened yogurt at my room." Harry suddenly blurted randomly to the confusion of everyone in the room.

"Um, What?" Niall asked in bewilderment.

"I'll be right back." Harry added before walking away hurriedly.

Louis was a bit gobsmacked to react about the absurdity of the situation and he stared at where Harry was at earlier with a big bright question mark on his head. It wasn't uncommon for Harry to act weird but that day marked the official start of when Harry avoided Louis.

It wasn't that bad like when Louis was avoiding him full time, he only really does it when Niall and Louis got together. He talks to Niall normally when it's only them, he also talks to Louis at many occasions but never to the both of them together.

His excuses started from believable to just plain weird.

"I forgot to call my mom about a recipe, I'll catch you later." Harry had said when Niall came from grocery shopping and he and Louis were bickering in the kitchen.

"I should call Brian about not using the oil based lube, I'll just do that." Was another excuse he made when Louis came from work and Harry and Niall were in the middle of a game of scrabble, which again, weird and awkward as hell.

Zayn had noticed it, being the observant teacher that he is but only stares at Harry confusedly and then at Louis and Niall with a raise eyebrow. Liam, bless his innocent soul, has not been that obvious because he believes Harry and only smiles and waves at him good bye.

"He's excuses gets weirder everyday man." Niall said when Harry had left in a rush when he arrived at the living room after a skype meeting.

They were gathered in the living room, just chilling and enjoying a saturday afternoon.

Liam had gone excused himself to check on the chicken he was roasting in the oven leaving Niall, Louis and Zayn.

"I actually feel really bad for him." Zayn said.

"You should talk to him Louis." Niall nudged him with his sock clothed foot which he immediately brushed off.

"Talk about what exactly?" Louis grumbled.

He was also starting to get really bothered about what was going on.

"Ask him if he wants to suck your dick." Niall commented bluntly.

Louis almost wanted to hit him with a book.

"My god Niall, why do you have to be so damn vulgar." He glared at him to make his point.

"Hey, I didn't mean to offend you or anything, i bet your dick is nice but not exactly my thing." Niall explained.

"Just shut up, you're not exactly helping." Louis sighed.

He really didn't understand why Harry was doing it, surely it wasn't because he caught him and Niall in his room wrestling.

"Why are we getting a pool again?" Zayn asked suddenly when a muscled orange vest wearing guy had excused himself to use the bathroom.

There were six men currently working on the backyard pool that Niall had claimed 'donated' to Louis.

"Because an idiotic irishman thinks it's the best idea ever." Louis rolled his eyes after helping the construction guy to get to the bathroom.

"You'll be thanking me when you get to see Harry half naked prancing around the pool." Niall waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I don't exactly need a pool to see Harry half naked Niall." Louis sighed at his silliness.

Because it was true, Louis had caught Harry numerous times without a shirt on, sometimes even without a pants on but thank god he spared Louis a thought because he puts on some boxer briefs instead of going commando.

"You dirty bastard." Niall laughed and took Louis' head in a headlock.

Of course it was the time when Harry suddenly appeared from god knows where and sees exactly what they were doing.

They all paused to look at him and Louis tried to seperate himself from Niall's grip to not make things more awkward as it is.

"Oh um, I forgot to wear some deodorant." Harry excused himself again and dashed out of the room.

"The poor guy." Zayn shook his head as he stared at Harry's retreating form.

"I'll go talk to him tomorrow." Louis sighed in frustration, probably the hundred time this day.

He doesn't even know what he's going to say.

Fuck it.

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬● 

 

Louis woke up extra early the next day to ready himself with the talk he was going to inevitably have with Harry. Louis really didn't want to know what they were even going to talk about.

 

But before he can back out fully and decided to lock himself in his room expecting to be brought some breakfast from Harry again, he went downstairs instead and tried looking for Harry. He had knocked on his room to check if he was there but no one answered so he must be somewhere else around the house.

 

The others were still asleep but he did found Harry in the kitchen, in front of the stove.

  
"Good morning Harry." Louis greeted him.

Harry looked a bit startled for a minute but he smiled a little when he saw it was Louis.

"Oh hi Louis, good morning." He greeted back before going back to what he was frying.

"Are you making breakfast?" Louis asked trying to make some conversation even if it was painfully obvious that Harry was cooking eggs.

He was so pathetic really.

"Yeah, I'm making some fried eggs and pancakes." Harry replied politely.

Always damn politely, why can't he just start being rude to Louis again like before when they were arguing about the house, Louis has an easy time bein a dick to people than actually being nice.

"That sound delicious." Louis answered because it was true, he was also in need of breakfast because his stomach was grumbling.

He didn't know if it was for foods or because he was too nervous to finally talk with Harry without him fleeing.

"Uh yeah, it is, do you want some?" Harry asked before looking at him.

"Didn't you make some for me?" Louis perked up at the offer, he was really missing Harry's cooking.

It might only be just eggs and pancakes but Harry's were the best he'd ever had.

Harry frowned a little though.

"Um well, I only made some for myself but I can cook again for you." He explained to him a bit sadly.

Louis tried not to feel bothered, really he does but something about it made him feel a lot uncomfortable.

What the hell was going on.

"No no don't bother, you don't have to cook me every time, I can prepare it myself." Was his reply instead because he really didn't want Harry to think that he owes him anything.

"Alright, if you say so." Harry said before flipping eggs into his plate.

Louis' stomach grumbled more.

"Do you have plans today?" Louis asked

"Not much, just have an afternoon session with a client and then I'll head out to the supermarket." Harry explained, sounding unsure and not entirely himself.

"Okay." Louis sighed because damn it.

Louis wanted to abort the mission, he should have just stayed inside his room and die of misery. It's  obvious that he'd misunderstood what Harry feels about him and maybe he was just really being nice all along.

This is stupid.

"I'm heading back to my room." Louis said before leaving Harry alone in the kitchen.

Before Louis can completely climb the stairs though, a knock on the door suddenly made him halt on his steps.

He wasn't  really in the mood to socialize with people right now but everyone was basically asleep and Harry was eating breakfast so he doesn't have much choice but open up the door only to be greeted by a random dude wearing an orange vest and a pair of sunglasses.

It wasnt the men Louis had met who were digging up dirt on his backyard and he was wearing a long sleeved shirt behind his vest so he doubts he's  one of them.

"Can I help you?" Louis asked a bit rude.

Manners be damned, he was feeling a bit heartbroken anyway.

Stupid Harry.

"Hi Good morning! Are you Mr Horan?" The guy asked after lifting his glasses off to look at Louis directly.

"Niall is asleep, what do you want from him?" Louis asked before crossing his arms and staring at the guy coldly.

"Nothing that concerns you sir, I need to talk to the owner of the house." The guy gave him a tight lipped smile and Louis almost flipped.

The nerve of this guy.

"Funny because I'm sure as hell that I'm the owner." Louis retorted back hastily.

He is not in the mood for this, seriously, this guy must have a death wish. Louis is not choosy on who's  going to be his very first assault case.

"Oh, but Mr Horan is the one who called us up to build his swimming pool." The guy asked uneasily, probably scared by the hard look Louis was giving him.

"Are you not going to believe me or do I have to slam the door in your face to get to your point." He grumbled in response.

"Right, okay, well I need your signature before we bring all the materials in to start on your pool." The guy said carefully before handing Louis a clipboard and a pen.

"Stupid Niall." Louis muttered under his breath before taking it and signing quickly.

"Thank you." The guy said before hastily taking the clipboard and backing away from Louis.

"Whatever." Louis rolled his eyes and closed the door.

"Alright boys, all clear, let's  do our job." He heard the guy shout from the other side of the door.

So the pool is a real thing now, lovely.

And here he was planning on making a small soccer field if he ever has a kid but at this point in his life, he's  doubting he'll  ever find anyone worthy to be his husband.

Harry just made it so much harder to find someone who is at his level of perfection.

That sounded so un-Louis, urgh.

What did Harry do to him.

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬● 

 

Louis sulked all morning in his bedroom, hoping that Harry would go knocking into his room anytime and ask if he was doing okay, but no Harry came.

 

When his stomach was a little bit of painful from not having breakfast, he decided to leave the comfort of his bed to get some food.

 

He was being pathetic anyway.

 

He knows Harry might have a client or something so there's no way to properly talk to him alone, he should just get things straight with him.

 

Maybe after, but now his mission was to get food in his stomach.

 

He went straight to kitchen only to freeze on his spot when he found sunglasses guy rummaging inside his fridge, well it was Niall's beer fridge but still theirs.

 

"What the fuck are you doing!" Louis shouted questioningly.

 

"Holy shit." The guy gasped before turning around and facing Louis.

 

"Are you fucking trespassing." Louis asked in disbelief.

 

Where are the others?

 

"The curly haired guy who said lived here said I could get some beer if I wanted to." The guy explained in a hurry.

 

"Whatever just don't steal anything." Louis huffed in annoyance.

 

Of course Harry would let a complete stranger inside the house and offer them beer.

 

"I own a construction firm, why would I need to steal your beer." The guy asked with an uncomfortable laugh.

 

"Are you going to be cocky or do you want me to kick you out." Louis glared at the guy.

 

"Fine, I'm sorry." He said before raising his hands and taking a swig of his beer.

 

Louos decided to ignore him as he starts to prepare his lunch.

 

"Aren't you supposed to be working, why are you drinking while the others are doing all the hard work." Louis suddenly asked when the guy didn't  completely leave and stayed next to the fridge, looking at Louis.

 

"I'm just here to supervise." He said with a shrug.

 

"Typical." Louis snorted as a reply before eating his lunch.

 

There was a couple of minutes of silence in the kitchen before the guy broke it.

 

"So, are you single?" He asked nonchalantly.

 

Louis freezes from where he was about to take another spoonful of his food to look at the guy.

 

"Are you seriously hitting on me right now?" He asked in disbelief.

 

"That's not a no." The guy grinned, a hideous grin.

 

Louis rolled his eyes and tried to keep his cool no matter how uncomfortable he is. Why does he always manages to attract the worst guys, how did he even know that he was gay? Is it really that obvious or does Louis have a big gay sign hanging around his body.

 

"I am literally surrounded by a lot of kitchen equipment that can do a lot of damage if you don't shut up." Louis warned, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore.

 

"Fine fine, I can take a hint." The guy laughed and his laugh made Louis suddenly uncomfortable.

 

He had imaginary red signals going off in his head and how he felt that no one is around in his house, it was too damn quiet.

 

He went to the sink to bring his plates and glance at his backyard, there was a small window there where you can see the backyard. Louis felt a little scared after noticing that there's  not a single sight of burly construction men in his backyard, doing the pool. All there is were the pile of dirt and a hole, there wasn't  even any materials lying around the ground.

 

What was going on?

 

"You shouldn't really be that hard whenever someone is being nice to you." The guy said from the other side of the kitchen.

 

Louis gripped the sink tightly and tried to keep his calm.

 

He was positive that the guy in his kitchen is not the guy Niall hired to work on the pool.

 

"You're not shutting up." Louis said as he tries to distract the guy.

 

He needed to get some help.

 

The guy stared at Louis for a moment before downing the rest of his beer and putting it the empty can on the counter.

 

Louis watched his every move.

 

"I know all your housemates, that brunette guy, Liam, left for work already." The guy spoke while trying to survey out the whole kitchen.

 

"Thanks for the observation." Louis stated flatly.

 

He was trying to look for an easy way out.

 

"The black haired dude, Zayn I think, was called in to work about a sudden gas leak." The guy said again with a small smile.

 

Louis' stomach dropped.

 

He tried to act as if he doesn't  know what was going on so he went to the other side of the room. He was sure he left his phone here earlier so maybe he can send some kind of bat signal to anyone.

 

"What are you going on about?" Louis asked.

 

He saw his phone and he knew the guy hasn't  so he sneakily took it behind his back and tried fiddling with it.

 

He had all of the boys in his contact list so he wishes that he had pressed the right one before hitting the emergency dial and hiding the phone back, he wishes it was in loud speaker.

 

"Niall went to get some mcdonalds." The guy said one more time before he finally pulled a knife from the cabinet.

 

Louis is fucked.

 

"Get that knife back down." Louis said, not once losing his cool even if deep inside he was panicking.

 

He has a potential serial killer in his house and he knew he should have taken it seriously before.

 

"Curly boy Harry went to the grocery store." The guy laughed.

 

It was already scary how he knew all of the boys, was he stalking all of them?

 

"Who the fuck are you?" Louis glared daggers at the guy.

 

"You ruined my life Louis Tomlinson." The smile on his face vanishes as he stares at Louis with so much hate.

 

"I don't even fucking know you." Louis retorted back smartly.

 

"I was in jail for 4 years because of your over reaction, I was simply getting to know Eleanor."

 

And then it all clicked.

 

"Fuck no! There is no way you're Evan." Louis cursed him.

 

Evan who was supposed to be in jail serving the crime that he commited, Louis had witnessed against him

 

"Lost a lot of fat in jail." The guy smirked devilishly at him.

 

A reason why Louis didn't recognize him, Evan was fat guy with an ugly face, evil personality too.

 

"Got ten times uglier too." Louis couldnt help but comment back at him.

 

Louis was praying that Biscuit was sleeping somewhere upstairs because he didn't want his baby to be in the middle of this. He's a loyal dog but not exactly the type who would save you from someone who wants to kill you.

 

"You just don't  know how to shut up, you're alone in your house, I could just kill you already." Evan glared at Louis with so much annoyance, Louis knew he has that effect on some people.

 

But not at the point where they are holding a knife and ready to gut him open.

 

"You deserve that jail time, you damn well roofied my friend and attempted to rape her you sick bastard." Louis said in anger.

 

Maybe at first he wanted to run, but right now he needed to get this guy unconscious if be ever wanted him to stay in jail, he can only imagine what could happen if he escaped and then went for Eleanor.

 

What Evan planned before might actually come true this time if he doesn't stop him.

 

So when Evan had launched to Louis with a knife in hand, Louis uses his shortness into an advantage when he went under the table to the other side, taking the still hot pan and ignoring the pain on his hand when he struck it over Evans head.

 

Evan screamed in pain when the scorching heat of the pain hit his skin but it didn't stop him from swinging the knife on his hand angrily.

 

"You don't have the balls to kill me, you didn't have the balls to do it before." He roared before attacking Louis once more.

 

The adrenaline was flowing on Louis as he dodged the knife, when he found a possible space to slip on he did so.

 

Louis thanked everything when he found the baseball bat that he owned next to Niall's beer fridge, he vaguely remembered putting it here when he thought the sound of breaking glass on the middle of the night was a thief, only to find Liam and Zayn making out in the kitchen.

 

He's going to let Liam and Zayn fuck anywhere they want.

 

"Well yeah, hate to break it to you but that's not the same Louis as well." Louis said with a smirk before striking evan with the bat and knocking him unconscious.

 

When Evan dropped to the floor, Louis almost cried in relief.

 

The adrenaline finally wore off and now he can feel himself shaking.

 

The door on the living room was forcefully opened and Louis picked the bat shakingly, wondering if Evan had some kind of back up.

 

He prayed that was not the case and sighed in relief when Harry came into view, groceries in hand and a wide eyed look on his face as he took on the sight of the kitchen.

 

"Shit, what the hell is going on in here." He asked in panicked before dropping everything on the floor and hurrying towards Louis who had dropped on the floor to his knees to breath.

 

"Call the police." Louis gasped as he felt Harry kneel beside him.

 

"Fuck, I got stabbed." Louis grumbled when he saw the dark red patch on the side of his hip.

 

"Louis you're bleeding!" Harry shouted in panick after noticing it just now.

 

Louis really didn't want him screaming at him right now.

 

"I can see that." Louis snapped at Harry before groaning in pain. "Turns out I can feel it too." He added with a pained groaned.

 

"Now is not the time to be sarcastic, it's not funny." Harry stated before helping Louis up into his feet. He grabbed his phone from his pocket to dial the police while carrying Louis outside.

 

"It's hilarious actually, I almost got killed by an angry rapist who got out of jail and wants revenge." Louis laughed as he stepped from one foot to another, ignoring the urge to scream pain.

 

Why can't he just pass out, Harry could carry him.

 

"God, let's get in the car before you bleed out to death." Harry said in a serious tone.

 

Louis kept his mouth closed at seeing the murderous look on Harry's eyes.

 

"LOUIS!" A shout from the distance was heard and they both looked to see Niall running hurriedly at them.

 

Harry helped Louis into the seat first before buckling his seatbelt and turning towards Niall.

 

He placed his hand on his shoulder and stared directly into his eyes.

 

"Niall, I need you to wait for the police because there is an unconscious ex convict on our house and I'm taking Louis to the hospital. Call Liam and Zayn." He said with a serious voice that made Louis a little light headed.

 

"Is he going to be okay?" Niall asked, almost close to tears as he looked at Louis.

 

"The wound is not that deep Nialler, take care of my house and make sure the guy gets arrested." Louis gave him a thumbs up and winced when the stretch of him lifting his arms affected the graze.

 

Niall nodded at Louis and turned to Harry.

 

"Okay, text me the hospital Harry, we'll come as soon as possible." Niall told him.

 

Harry only nodded before hugging Niall quickly and jogging over to the driver seat.

 

Niall leaned to the window to pull Louis close and kiss his forehead.

 

"Stay alive you wanker!" He half cried which made Louis smile.

 

Niall and him did really became almost brothers and it's  nice to know that they all care for him as much as he does to them.

 

"Seriously, is that going to be the last word you say to me?" Louis joked while Harry started the car.

 

"Let's go." Was the only thing Harry said before driving off, Niall waving at them from the distance.

  
What a day on Louis Tomlinson's life.

  ●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOO, I tried something different, i don't even know why. I just let my fingers type and boom!
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it, I worked really hard for it.
> 
>  
> 
> Not really but I sure as hell enjoyed writing it! Comment your reactions below!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all!


	15. [14]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you guys have been  
> nothing but lovely,   
> I present you with this unplanned chapter 

 

 

 

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬● 

 

**Chapter 14**

  
Louis knew that he must have dozed off when the nurse was stitching his side so he was surprised when he woke up in a dimly lit hospital bed, his clothes were completely changed into a hospital gown and Harry was sitting on the chair next to the bed, texting furiously on his phone.

"What did the phone ever do to you?" Louis asked as he stared at Harry sleepily.

Louis was hoping for something like this, waking up and the first thing he sees is Harry but he hoped it was in a different circumstance where it wasn't in a hospital and Harry loves him.

Yeah, what a dream.

Harry didn't seem to notice him wake up so he almost fell from his chair and dropped his phone when he heard Louis speak.

"Oh god, you're awake. Do I need to get you anything?" Harry asked, sounding worried and surprised.

He stood from the chair to get some water for Louis to drink, he wasn't even thirsty but let Harry helped him drink it.

"I'm fine, just tired I guess." Louis said after finishing the cup and went back to staring at the ceiling.

He still hasn't fully recovered from everything that has happened.

First he got almost dumped by Harry and his hunch were wrong all along, that Harry didn't feel the same way about him and then he got almost killed.

Fun times.

"You really scared the shit out of everyone." Harry started before pulling his chair closer to Louis.

"Imagine how I'm feeling." Louis murmured silently, still not looking at Harry.

He already has 6 stiches on his side, he didn't need to add more pain on his heart.

Stupid caring and attractive Harry, making Louis fall for him only to be left hanging.

Harry doesn't comment on how Louis was obviously ignoring him.

"The others are on their way, police now has the suspect and they'll be dropping by tomorrow to get a statement." He explained slowly.

Louis almost forgot about Evan. Bitch got what he deserved, he vaguely remembers how badassed he handled the situation.

"Why do they need to do it tomorrow and not just today?" Louis asked before finally turning towards Harry.

"I told them you needed some time to rest, you were almost killed you know." Harry said with a small frown.

"Thanks for reminding me." Louis stated before quickly looking away and staring at the sheets covering his lower half.

"Why are you being like this!?" Harry suddenly shouted, hastily standing up from his chair that it fell on the floor.

Louis jumped in surprise, what did he do now?

"Like what?" He asked after staring at Harry who was breathing heavily and pacing back and forth.

He stopped to take a deep breath and brings his attention back to Louis.

"You're acting so nonchalant and cold after you gave us all the fright of our life." He exclaimed, sounding upset and angry at the same time.

Louis pursed his lips, his temper was being tested and Harry is blaming him for acting this way even if he was one of the sole reason it happened in the first place.

Louis wasn't even the kind of person who holds his tongue.

"Well excuse me! I wouldn't be in this mess if you haven't let him inside our house! Scratch that, my HOUSE." He shouted frustratingly.

The commotion inside his room must have alerted the people outside because the door was being forcedfully opened and a worried looking nurse came into view.

"Is everything okay Mr. Tomlinson." She asked as she looked between him and Harry.

"Everything is fine." Louis said with a fake smile.

The nurse pursed her lips before nodding and looking at Harry.

"Please try to keep your voices down, there are other patients in the hospital." She said.

"We're terribly sorry." Harry said sincerely, he probably didn't mean to shout in the first place.

He looked guilty and Louis almost felt bad.

The nurse nodded finally before closing the door back again.

Harry took a long deep breath before he sat back down into his chair.

"I didn't let anyone inside the house." He said with no hint of anger in his voice.

Louis frowned because he recalled what Evan said in his house about a certain housemate.

"What are you saying? He said a curly headed guy let himself in to have some beer." Louis stated flatly.

Harry looked hurt at the accusation.

"I left the house early because my client cancelled our session and I was about to cook some lunch for you because you haven't eaten anything yet so I went to go out and buy something." He explained.

Louis closed his eyes and took a deep breath himself. Of course Evan was lying, why would he even believe him.

"That fucking prick." He gritted out.

He actually felt a bit relieved to know that Harry didn't possibly let a serial killer inside the house, he wouldn't know what to do if it was the case.

"I wouldn't let any stranger inside the house, my mom taught me better than that." Harry added sadly.

He must have still felt hurt at having Louis accuse him.of such thing, it was already hard for him to see Louis in a hospital bed.

"I'm sorry if I accused you or anything." Louis apologized sincerely.

"Don't worry, it's fine." Harry gave him a small understanding smile.

He's literally an angel and Louis wants to just jump him. Louis knew that he has to clear a few things with him right now where he can't say any nonsense excuse and flee, surely Harry wouldn't leave him in a hospital alone.

"Why have you been avoiding me and Niall." Louis asked directly which caught Harry off guard.

Louis knew that he should just get straight to the point, no reason to delay it any further.

"Uh I'm not avoiding you." Harry quickly looked away, his shoulder tensing and an uneasy look all over his face.

Louis felt a little bit of pity because Harry was such a shit liar, he couldn't do it to save his life.

"No shit sherlock." Louis couldn't help but sarcastically reply.

"I just.. I don't know." Harry muttered uneasily.

"If I wasn't in a hospital bed and my side isn't killing, I would hit you." Louis grumbled in annoyance.

Harry sighed and brought his gaze back on Louis.

"Just know that it doesn't matter okay, focus on getting better."  Harry said after taking Louis's hand and rubbing it slowly.

"You're giving me a headache." Louis groaned in frustration.

That must not have been a smart thing to say especially if Harry was already too worried about him.

"Do you want me to get you a nurse?" Harry asked hurriedly.

Louis literally wanted to hit him with a pillow, he's going to lose his mind if Harry doesn't get his shit together. Louis has had enough already, people tend to do that when they almost escaped death.

"Kiss me Harry." Is what Louis decided to say with determination.

'You only die once' is the motto Louis kept telling himself, he's going to get things straight to Harry once and for all.

Also, he can blame it on lapse of judgement after almost dying as an excuse if Harry dumped him for real this time.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion, as if he'd heard it wrong.

"I want you to kiss me." Louis repeated seriously.

Harry's expression was hilarious as he opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, unable to form any words to reply.

"I-I can't." He stuttered out.

Louis' heart broke a little.

"You can't or you don't want to?" Louis asked in frustration.

Is Harry really that repulsed at Louis, god, he's pride is getting all the hit.

"I want to." Harry replied silently, eyes downcast and avoiding Louis' gaze.

It was not the response he was hoping for.

"Then what's stopping you?" Louis asked incredulously.

This was confusing, Harry didn't want to kiss him but he wanted to, what the hell. His head was about to explode with all the scenarios running around so he massaged his forehead and hoped Harry made up his mind before he throws himself over the window.

Liking someone is better if they just tried to make things clear from the start.

Harry noticed his action and was quick on his feet to check on Louis.

"Are you okay Louis? Should I call a nurse." He asked in worry.

"Why can't you kiss me, am I not kissable?" Louis asked, sounding more insecure than he intended it to be.

Louis was really not insecure.

"Fuck." Harry closed his eyes and let out a deep breath of air.

"What is it then?" Louis urged him stubbornly.

"I'm going to get a nurse." Harry finally said before making his way over to the door.

"If you leave this room, I will stand up from this bed and chase you and it's  your fault if I fall and brain myself." Louis threatened him, serious as ever.

His threat had made Harry paused from leaving the room, contemplating his next move but the look on determination on Louis' face made him back down and he walked back closer to Louis.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked in exasperation.

"Because you keep sending me signals that you liked me, you flirt with me and then you become this weird guy who avoids me and becomes cold." Louis stated angrily.

He remembers Harry flirting with him, caring for him and then ignoring him and it's so damn confusing.

"I'm not." Harry muttered lamely.

"Just say it, do you like me or not?" Louis demanded.

"I like you." Harry answered him.

"There you go again being... wait what?" Louis stopped mid rant when he realized what Harry had said, he was expecting him to deny and not to actually agree which he did not expect at all.

"I like you Louis." Harry repeated sadly.

And alright, Harry likes him but his expression makes Louis want to vomit.

"Then why do you say it like you're constipated. I'm not a love expert but I'm pretty sure that's not supposed to be the face you make when you admit your feelings for someone. It sends the wrong message." Louis explained to him in confusion.

Harry sighed before pacing again back and forth, Louis just wanted him to stay still because he's getting a bit dizzy.

"It's not that, I like you, possibly even love you." He paused from his anxious pacing to tell it at Louis.

"Wait what?" Louis asked stupidly, still not over the fact that Harry confessed to him.

Harry actually liked him back but before he can rejoice and celebrate this wonderful news, Harry kept talking, looking frustrated as ever.

"And I know it's complicated, because you're with Niall and if it was any other man, I'd steal you from them and keep you to myself but I love Niall, he's like a brother to me."

Okay, what?

"Harry-" Louis wanted to stop him but he keeps cutting him off.

"I plan on leaving you know?"

"What?" Louis asked in surprise, his heart beating erratically at the idea of Harry leaving.

He did not want him to leave, he didn't want any of the boys to leave. He didn't know what it feels like to be alone in that dumb big house and the idea of being alone makes him want to cry.

"It hurts to see you and Niall but I know that it's going to hurt more if I don't get to see you, as masochist as it sounds but I'd rather have you as a friend than not have you at all." Harry finished looking exhausted all of the sudden.

"Christ that's so cheesy." Louis blurted out in surprise.

"I told you everything that I'm feeling and that's what you decided to say." Harry muttered, rolling his eyes and finally taking a seat.

Finally, Louis would have dragged him back into the chair if it took him any longer.

"If you would have let me finish talking and not cut me off then maybe you wouldn't have to." Louis explained calmly.

Everything was just a big pile of misunderstanding that should have been cleared earlier, he and Harry could have been together already if they weren't both stubborn and stupid.

They really belong to each other.

"Are you kicking me out?" Harry said after Louis didn't speak nor react after a minute.

"For the love of-" Louis started but decided not to finish his sentence.

He lifted himself up into a sitting position and tried to move around so he'll be facing Harry instead of trying to turn his head to look at him.

"Don't stand up, you'll hurt yourself." Harry panicked when he saw what Louis was doing, he tried to stop him from hurting himself further but Louis only swatted his hands away.

"I'm fine." Louis gritted out.

"You look like you're about to cry." Harry commented as he pointed out Louis' eyes.

"Just shut up for a minute." Louis breathed out, gritting his teeth as he tried to get comfortable in a sitting position.

When he finally relaxed, he looks at Harry directly in the eye and starts his explanation that was overdue.

"First off, Niall and me are not a thing because ew, and secondly, he's straight as a ruler." Louis stated.

He would have never imagined being with Niall, probably with Zayn or Liam but never at Niall.

"Rulers bend though." Harry said a little more knowingly.

"What did I say about shutting up." Louis glared at him which made him instantly zip his lips.

Louis nodded and went on.

"Okay, now, I realize that I like you too, like a lot." He told Harry sincerely.

"Really?" Harry asked sounding unsure and sceptic.

Louis rolled his eyes at him.

Of course Harry wouldn't have believed him. Louis didn't even believe himself at first because all he ever did was make up some bullshit excuse.

"Why do you think I don't? You're fucking perfect Harry and I was afraid that I'll never be good enough for you" Louis stated sadly because he knew it was true.

Harry was a good cook, he's attractive as hell and he's really great with kids. He's like the whole packaged with a lot of freebies inside, you couldn't ask for anything better than him.

Louis wonders if he's fabricated, he wants to meet and interview Harry's parents because they managed to not fuck it up with him, he should congratulate them or something.

"I'm not perfect, I listen to people talk about their kinks in bed, it's not something you'd say when your kid brings you to school for 'Talk about your dad's job day'." Harry explained with a shrug.

Something about Harry talking about kids struck something inside Louis. He wanted to curse himself from feeling this way, what the hell was wrong with him.

When did he start getting turned on by people talking about having future kids, fuck, Louis' couldn't even get pregnant, he thought this was a kink only for women.

"Ugh." Louis groaned in frustration before pulling the sheets of the bed around his groin area.

He knew he was only wearing boxers underneath the hospital gown which makes his hard on painfully obvious.

Of course Harry noticed it immediately.

"Are you seriously getting hard right now?" Harry asked in surprised, laughing at Louis' misfortune.

"Shut up! You started talking about kids and then all things led to another." Louis whined in response.

"I feel like you should book a session with me, you can get a discount because I like you." Harry grinned at him before sending him a wink.

Louis couldn't help but flush in embarrassment.

"I am not talking about my kinks with you." He muttered before looking away, he knew he was already red in the face with all the awkward talk going on.

"I am the best in my field, all 5 star ratings and no customer left not feeling satisfied." Harry said proudly.

"There are so many things wrong with that sentence." Louis shook his head at him.

"But seriously, we can talk it out. Not as my profession but your soon to be boyfriend." Harry said thoughtfully with a wide smile.

His happiness feels like it was radiating off of him.

"Woah, calm down cowboy. I am not agreeing yet to be your boyfriend." Louis rolled his eyes, he didn't want to look like he was easy.

He still has class.

"Will you be my boyfriend Louis?" Harry suddenly asked which made Louis laugh and nod furiously.

"Yes." He answered him before they both end up giggling at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Awesome." Harry said after calming down.

"You guys are full of shit." A voice suddenly spoke from the door which they didn't notice until now was already opened.

There stood Niall and behind him were Zayn and Liam.

"Nialler!" Louis happily said after seeing his favorite blonde.

"That is the most under rated love confession I have witnessed ever." Zayn muttered while he followed Niall into the room.

"Hello to you too Zayn." Louis snorted before gesturing them to come inside.

They all crowded around him and Louis was just so happy that they were here, he was beaming.

"Louis my man, it's great to see you still kicking." Niall sighed before embracing Louis tightly, they both ignore the not so subtle cough coming from Harry.

"It was just a graze you asshole." Louis said before letting go of Niall and giving Harry a 'are you being serious look.' which Harry replied with a shrug.

"Are you really okay Louis?" Liam suddenly asked, a worried frown etched all over his face. He really looked like kicked puppy right now.

"Oh Liam, I'm fine now, I know that you'll start blaming yourself even if there is no way you could have been involved." He explained to him with a warm smile.

He beckons him for a hug which Liam gave him.

Liam had already taken the role long ago that he was almost like the mother of their little weird group where he cooks, and clean and makes sure everyone was okay and happy and Louis was sure he'll be kicking himself for failing to secure the house.

"I want to talk you about putting up double locks and finger print scanners around the house." Liam said after letting go of Louis.

"Finger print what?" Louis asked dumbly.

"Don't worry Liam, I got it all covered. I'm in contact with a National Security Agency person to get started with it." Niall explained to him with a serious nod.

"I'm not even gonna dive into that." Louis shook his head and sighed.

His house was getting weirder and weirder by the second.

"You should rest Louis." Harry said with a soft smile when he noticed the bothered look on Louis' face.

"Just Louis? Not even boyfriend or babe?" Louis asked teasingly which made Harry blush.

Louis wanted to kiss him so badly.

"I think I'm going to puke." Niall commented after watching the scene unfolds.

"Good thing you're in a hospital then." Zayn snickered and Louis tried ignoring them.

It was going to be hell living with them, the constant teasing and innuendos was going to never end but being with Harry was worth it though.

Oh god, now he's being cheesy.

"Oh yeah, and Louis." Niall suddenly added while Harry was helping Louis get comfortable again on the bed.

"Yes Niall." Louis asked as he turned towards his direction.

"I'm offended that you've never imagine me as potential boyfriend, I am an excellent boyfriend." Niall said with a small pout on his lips.

It took Louis almost a minute to understand what Niall was getting on but when he did, he quickly went back to a sitting position ignoring Harry's protest as he took his pillow to throw them out at his friend.

"Have you been listening this whole time! You fucking prick!" Louis exclaimed as Niall laughed and tried dodging the flying pillow.

 

The poor nurse who came in to check what was going on couldn't do anything but watch as the group ruined the whole room.

 

She wasn't getting paid enough for this shit.

 

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	16. [15]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya there lovelies
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all so much!

 

 

 

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬● 

 

**Chapter 15**

 

Louis got released from the hospital after two days, he could have went back home sooner but Harry insist that he stays longer while Niall's 'friends' installs the new security features of his house.

  
Louis wanted to protest because he thought they were joking about the security thing but he knew he wouldn't win the argument.

When he got out of the hospital, he was then being summoned to the police station to file a report. He was glad to know that Evan was sentenced 40 more years for attempted murder and trying to escape prison so Louis wouldn't be seeing him anytime soon.

He fucking hopes so.

But Louis has had a whole day reflecting yesterday because he got some alone time due to the others being banned inside his room after they trashed his older room and he wanted to see Evan one last time before he gets transferred somewhere else.

Harry didn't want him to be 20 feet away from him or even in the same room with Evan so he insisted to come along. The other's decided to stay behind but they were confused as to why Louis would want to see him.

It wasn't really a normal thing to do.

"Are you 100% sure?" Harry asked, his face set on a deep frown. It has been like that since Louis told him about wanting to see Evan.

He must have been contemplating if his boyfriend was crazy.

Oh god, Louis still hasn't gotten over the fact that he and Harry are together. What are the odds really.

"I have to do this Harry." Louis smiled at him reassuringly.

Louis might be acting crazy right now but he knows that he's ready to do this, he never imagined in a million years that he's going to do it but avoiding death changes your perspective in a lot of things.

"Okay, but only for a few minutes. I don't like for him and you to be in the same room." Harry said, voice laced with a small hint of anger.

Louis can relate, if something happened to Harry, Louis was sure he'd lock him up in his bedroom to get all the evil people away.

"There's a police escort inside and you're coming with me." Louis said to him with a smile.

He was confident that nothing harmful would happen, they were just gonna talk with Evan.

"The hell I am." Harry grumbled before helping Louis up a flight of stairs.

They have been walking towards the investigation room and the atmosphere of prison should be creepy but Louis felt oddly calm walking next to Harry.

He knew that despite the odd choice in clothing and his all too soft personality, Louis knew that Harry shouldn't be messed with, Louis has seen him do yoga multiple times, he's fit as fuck.

Louis suddenly felt hot.

"You look hot when you curse." Louis whispered to Harry while they round the corner and came face to face with the door where Evan was.

"We'll flirt later, let's finish this first." Harry said with a determined look on his face as he knocked on the door.

Even in prison, he was so fucking polite.

"Buzz kill." Louis muttered before finally entering the room with Harry right next to him.

Evan looked from where he was sitting on the end of the table, two muscled man guards his side and Louis felt a little annoyed because he was surely the smallest in the room.

"Hello there." Louis waved at Evan who only stared at him murderously.

Good thing he was handcuffed.

"What do you want?" Evan growled.

Harry placed a protective hand around Louis back, Louis can feel him glaring daggers at Evan.

"Nice scar." Louis couldn't help but point out instead.

There was a bandaged wrapped at the side of Evan's face where Louis had struck the pan and the top of his head was shaved where Louis can see his stitches.

He deserved it though.

"Fuck you." Evan snarled at him before looking away.

Louis stared at the man for a moment before finally speaking up.

"I forgive you." Louis said with a small smile.

Louis had expected the series of what's that will come his way.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion.

"What?" Evan asked too, his face masked in surprise.

"What?" The two guards also asked from what they've heard.

Louis thought they weren't listening but turns out they are.

Louis placed took Harry's hand to lock it with his own, he can now feel all eyes on him, even the two guards seemed interested in what was going on.

"I forgive you for almost trying to kill me and I hope when you ever leave jail when you turn 60, that is if you survive 40 hears here then you turn your life for the better and not go on a killing spree." Louis explained.

"Are you high Tomlinson?" Evan asked, still not looking too sure if he was to believe what Louis saying or not.

Louis couldn't blame him, what sane person would easily forgive someone who wanted them dead.

Well, Louis isn't exactly the most sane.

"I thought for you to rot in hell but the hatred will not do me any good so say hi to satan for me." Louis finished before turning around and walking towards the door.

He noticed that Harry wasn't next to him so he looked back where Harry was still staring confused at the wall.

"Let's go Harry." Louis sighed which got Harry to snap out of his thoughts and hurriedly followed Louis out of the investigation room.

"What the hell just happened?" Harry asked, after finally letting everything that happened to sink into him.

"Don't worry about it, we have a house to get home too." Louis stated with a nonchalant wave.

He really just didn't want to remember this day again, so best to forget about the hatred and forget about Evan.

"Are you sure it's safe for you to leave the hospital?" Harry asked again in worry, stopping on his steps to evaluate Louis.

"Come on." Louis laughed before pulling him hurriedly down the halls.

"Why the hurry?" Harry questioned him.

"I've been wanting to kiss you since yesterday and if I don't get to do it, I'll die." Louis stated as he stared at Harry hungrily, Louis just can't believe that Harry has been his boyfriend and yet they haven't kissed.

What fresh hell is this?

"Well you could have said it earlier, let's go." Harry said, he was finally smiling as he took Louis' hand but didn't make a dash for it as he didn't want Louis to strain himself.

"Louis." Harry said when they successfully descended the stairs.

"Yeah?" Louis asked as he stared at Harry.

"What you did was totally crazy forgiving him but I'm very proud of you." Harry said with a small smile.

Louis couldn't help but smile back at him.

"You just make me want to be a better person that's all." Louis admitted.

"You're the best person I know." Harry grinned.

"I have 10 best places in mind which is best in announcing your undying love and devotion, jail is not one of them." Niall's voice echoed from behind them and Louis really wanted to hit him so bad.

"Let's all go home lads." Louis sighed before glaring at them for laughing but couldn't help himself from following after.

He still has a great memory from this nightmare, he had caring friends and a now a loving boyfriend.

Fuck yeah.

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬● 

 

"Has anyone seen my phone?" Was Louis' first question when they arrived at his house.

 

"Now that you mention ot, I haven't see it." Harry told him as they entered the door but not before typing in a passcode which Louis rolled his eyes at.

 

They were honest to god serious about this.

 

Louis just let it slide and couldn't help but coo when Biscuit came running down from downstairs, barking excitedly.

 

Niall picked Biscuit up before Louis can.

 

"I want to cuddle him." Louis scoffed at Niall, trying to get Biscuit.

 

"You can't lift any heavy things." Niall argued back at him.

 

"Are you calling my dog fat!?" Louis gasped, offended by the accusation.

 

Biscuit was just fluffy.

 

"I tried calling your phone but it can't be reached." Harry muttered next to him as he typed on his own phone.

 

"I remember hiding it in the kitchen cabinet when I sneaked in a call for help." Louis explained to the others, letting Niall have Biscuit, for now.

 

"The police had made an inspection yesterday and retrieved the baseball bat, the knife and our cooking pan, they never saw your phone." Liam piped in, being helpful as ever.

 

Louis nodded in understanding, seems they have no cooking pan now, he should have someone buy some, he should go ask someone to buy like five more baseball bats too.

 

"Wait, let's go check it out." Niall said excitedly before ushering them all to the kitchen.

 

Louis went straight to where he last remembered that he left his phone.

 

The cabinet was left slightly ajar so he wondered if the police ever found it, but he still kept snooping around it.

 

"I know that it's here somewhere...hmm, aha!" Louis cheered triumphantly when he saw his old mobile hiding on the far corner of the cabinet.

 

"You said you called for help, who did you call?" Zayn asked before peeking at Louis' shoulder.

 

Now that Louis actually has his phone, it was clear that he didn't miraculously called any of the boys.

 

He had a lot of people saved in his contacts so it could be anyone really.

 

"Wait, let me see." Louis said before trying to tap his phone to life.

 

"The battery is empty." Liam said.

 

"I'll go get a charger." Harry said immediately before dashing upstairs to Louis' bedroom.

 

Louis smiled fondly at where Harry disappeared before realizing that the others were staring at him with a smirk on their face but decided not to comment on how smitten Louis looked.

 

Louis then remembered something that happened on that unfaithful day.

 

"Before I forgot, Liam, Zayn, you literally saved my life, you can fuck anywhere you want except my bedroom." Louis told the two boys.

 

Liam blushed so damn red while Zayn grinned so wide Louis was concerned for his face.

 

Zayn's face was too perfectly sculptured for it to be ripped in two from him grinning after Louis allowed them to fuck.

 

"Louis!" Liam squeaked, horrified beyond compare.

 

It's odd how Liam being the stripper acts like the prudish virgin and Zayn being the pre school teacher is the perverted one.

 

You really can't judge a book both by appearance and profession.

 

"You're bluffing." Zayn's grin couldn't get any wider and creepier.

 

"If you weren't such horny assholes, my baseball bat wouldn't be where it was." Louis explained to them, giving them both an eye roll but he knew he was grateful for the horny bastards.

 

"We're not fucking that time though!" Liam said, flabbergasted.

 

"We're glad we could be of help." Zayn nodded at him and smiled to himself, his eyes trained on Liam.

 

Harry then came back a few minutes later with Louis' charger in hand, he didn't even look out of breath even after running a flight of stairs, the bastard.

 

Louis just went to where the electric outlet was for the microwave oven and plugged his phone in.

 

Niall got impatient waiting so he went to the fridge to grab himself a beer, he was almost hugging his refrigerator in happiness.

 

Louis shook his head and just tried to click the power button of his phone to bring it back to life.

 

"Holy shit." Louis cursed when his phone finally lit up and he was bombarded with the number of missed calls he had.

 

"Is that 342 missed calls?" Harry said in surprise.

 

He was the one standing closest to Louis.

 

Louis was surprised himself because he didn't know it was possible to get that much.

 

"What's going on?" Niall asked from he was busy downing a beer.

 

"Louis has 342 missed calls." Zayn explained to Niall, just as surprise.

 

Harry and Zayn were now just as close to Louis, Louis didn't even notice when Harry had secretly pulled him closer to him, Zayn noticed though so he backed off and snickered.

 

"From who?" Liam followed, sneaking a glance at Louis' mobile but stepping a few feet away when Harry turned to him.

 

"My mom." Louis sighed, already feeling like he's about to get in serious trouble.

 

He then proceeded to play the voice mail that his mom has sent to him multiple times.

 

_'Louis what's going on? Is this a prank call?'_

 

_'_ _Boobear_ _? What's happening back there?'_

 

Louis stared at his phone horrified when his mom mentioned the forbidden childhood nickname, the worst part is the others heard.

 

"Your mom calls you boobear?" Niall snickered to Louis.

 

"Shut up." Louis snapped at him before going over the other messages.

 

' _Oh my god Louis, why are you not answering your phone.'_

 

_'I'm calling the police.'_

 

_'Louis William Tomlinson, answer your phone this instant.'_

 

_'We're coming down there'_

 

"When was that last sent?" Zayn asked curiously.

 

"Last night." Louis muttered, regretting everything about his life choices.

 

"You mum is coming over?" Liam asked curiously.

 

Louis felt like throwing himself at an incoming bus.

 

"My whole family is coming over." Louis whined, burying his face on Harry's chest.

 

"But that's great, they need to see you and know that you're safe." Harry said cheerfully, rubbing Louis' back soothingly.

 

"You don't understand, my family is coming." Louis said, emphasizing the word 'family'.

 

"Louis has five sisters and one brother." Niall chipped in.

 

"What the hell, how did you know that?" Louis asked as he glared at Niall.

 

"We're friends on facebook remember?" Niall said before rolling his eyes at Louis, judging him for forgetting what Niall had done for Louis to accept the dreaded friend request.

 

"Heeey, why aren't we friends on facebook?" Harry said with a small frown, then eventually just pouting sadly at Louis.

 

"I'll add you later Harry." Louis smiled at him.

 

"You should change your relationship status too while you're at it." Zayn rolled his eyes at Harry.

 

It was meant to be a sarcastic remark but Harry had actually thought that it was a wonderful idea.

 

"That sounds like a great idea Zayn, thank you!" Harry said, not realizing that Zayn was making fun of them.

 

Louis glared at Zayn but sighed in despair because there are much more things to worry about right now.

 

"Why is no one panicking about my family coming over?" Louis whined.

 

Where will they even sleep?

 

"It will be fun for sure." Harry reassured him.

 

"Do you realize that your about to meet your future mother in law Harry?" Liam suddenly said to Harry.

 

That's when Harry freezes from patting Louis' bum and realization finally dawning at him.

 

"Oh......OH!" He gasped, looking horrified all of the sudden.

 

"Now you're panicking?" Louis snorted at him.

 

"We just got together, it's not even a week! Why am I meeting them already?!" Harry started whining along with Louis.

 

It was a mess, on different circumstances, Louis would be ecstatic to see his mother, he loved him dearly and he's not ashamed to admit that he's a big mama's boy but it's different right now.

 

"Where are you going?" Louis asked in surprise when Harry gently pulled him off his chest with so much restraint and went towards the front door.

 

"Out." Was Harry's only reply.

 

Louis' eyes grew as he stared at Harry in disbelief.

 

"Are you leaving me!?" Louis screeched at him.

 

Harry looked wounded at the accusation, Louis has had a habit of accusing him all the time with things that would never happen, like leave him.

 

"Of course not! I'm going to buy food to prepare for your mother!" Harry stated, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion, wondering if Louis was really turning crazy.

 

"And my sisters?" Louis asked with a small smile.

 

"And your sisters, christ, I'm not prepared for this." Harry muttered before opening the door and leaving the house.

 

Louis sighed longingly because he was waiting to wake up from a dream where in reality, Harry wasn't his boyfriend.

 

He hopes that it wasn't the case.

 

"Well, I'm going upstairs to take a nap." Niall muttered as he let out a big yawn and a burp.

 

Louis scrunched his nose in displeasure.

 

"Oh no you're not, you're gonna help me clean the house." Louis told him firmly.

 

Niall stared at Louis as if he'd gone mad, Louis has been getting that look far too many times today.

 

"Why can't you do it then?" Niall grumbled when the look on Louis face did not disappear.

 

"Because I just got stitched from being stabbed, do you want my wound to reopen and my guts to fall off?" Louis explained to him flatly, as if it wasn't obvious already.

 

"You're so dramatic." Niall muttered.

 

"Just go please." Louis sighed.

 

"Ugh fine!" Niall agreed before fetching his mobile from his pocket.

 

"What are you doing?" Louis asked his fake blonde friend.

 

"Calling for some help, what do you think I'm doing?" Niall explained to him happily before typing something on his phone.

 

"You're so rich why can't you just afford your own house." Louis muttered.

 

Niall can literally own a much bigger house but here he is being a nuisance to Louis' life.

 

"I have like 3 houses Louis." Niall said while he waited for someone to answer his phone.

 

"What the fuck?" Louis gasped.

 

Louis' disbelief and protest was ignored because someone finally answered Niall's call.

 

"Hello? Is this the Rent-A-Maid agency." Niall asked the other end of the call.

 

"Is that legit? It sounds like a porn company." Liam asked Niall.

 

Louis almost forgot that Zayn and Liam was still here, they tend to blend in the background when they get trap in their weird little bubble.

 

"I want to go back to the hospital." Louis whined to himself.

 

The hospital was much better than this crazy house.

 

"Hey Liam, I feel like we should do some laundry." Zayn suddenly took Liam away from Niall.

 

"But I already did laundry yesterday." Liam said with a confused frown.

 

"I think you missed something." Zayn explained with him.

 

"That's odd, I was sure I washed everything." Liam muttered before letting Zayn drag him to the laundry room.

 

"We'll be in the laundry room." Liam waved at Louis and Niall both before disappearing with Zayn.

 

Louis was not sure if Liam was just a great actor or if he's honestly oblivious to what was going to happen in the laundry room.

 

"I'm starting to think that letting them fuck around the house was a bad idea." Louis told Niall who he forgot was still talking on his phone.

 

"What do you mean if I want my maids to have big boobs or big ass? Will they be using those to wash the dishes?" Niall asked confused to whomever was at the other end of the call.

 

Louis shook his head and just went to the living room where he saw Biscuit sleeping by the sofa.

 

"Kill me now Biscuit." Louis muttered to his baby before burying himself to his soft, fluffy fur.

 

He knew the only time he'll get a proper rest today is when his two housemates were busy fucking, Niall was arguing with someone on the phone in the kitchen and Harry was out somewhere buying god knows what.

 

He couldn't imagine the craziness that  will come once his family arrives.

 

Oh god.

 

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬● 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have noticed,  
> Louis' family will be joining us.
> 
>  
> 
> Johanna will still be part of the story because I love her dearly.
> 
>  
> 
> We all miss her.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for the support guys.
> 
>  
> 
> FYI, can someone private message me if you know how to write decent smut, I'm really not that good LOL.


	17. [16]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The awkward moment when your boyfriend snoops around your phone and was surprised that I was reading a guy/guy relationship. Sucks for him he doesn't know that I write it.
> 
>  
> 
> Don't tell him.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy this much awaited update and thank you very much!

 

 

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

 

**Chapter 16**

  
Louis was busy trying to bring a little bit of order into his bedroom, he had been trying to squeeze all of his clothes in his closet and picking up all the day old laundry off the floor.

His mom wouldn't be too happy seeing his room in such a mess, he believes that it's some old habit of trying to not piss your mom off even though he's not living under her roof anymore.

Angry moms are still scary moms.

"Boobear!" Louis' door was suddenly forcefully open and in just a few seconds he was trapped in deathly bear hug, the scent of his mother filling his nose that he couldn't help but return the hug just as tightly.

 

"Hi Mom." Louis greeted his mom when they pulled away from each other, his smile achingly wide.

 

Jay's eyes were watering a little but her smile was still as big.

 

"I was so worried about you Boobear." She sniffed, pulling him for another hug.  

 

Louis had called in his mother earlier to tell how what happened and that he's doing fine, Louis could have told her in a much better place and not mid flight but she demanded to know and who was Louis to deny his mother the truth about his son almost getting butchered.

 

"Why do you like torturing me with that nickname mom." Louis rolled his eyes but let himself enjoy the warmth of the best women he knows. She's probably the only woman that will be the most important in Louis' life besides his many sisters and if he gets a daughter of course.

 

But not exactly the perfect time to be imagining of curly hair green eyed daughters, nope.

 

"Where are the others." Louis suddenly remembered after noticing that there are no said noisy sisters and cute little Ernie around.

 

"They're checking out the pool with Niall, he's your roommate right?" His mothers tone was sounding a bit unsure like he she didn't really know if she handed her children to a stranger but Niall was too charming for her own good.

 

"He is mom, ignore the homeless get up. He's the richest guy living in this house." Louis sighed knowing too well why his mother had doubted Niall on their first meeting.

 

He had practically done the same thing.

 

"He seems nice." Jay replied with a small laugh.

 

Louis laughed lightly and they both left his bedroom so Louis can finally see his siblings.

 

"I wasn't completely prepared for your arrival." Louis told his mom while they descend the stairs, being too careful about not putting too much pressure on his side.

 

"I was worried sick." Jay sighed, not letting go of Louis despite his continuous protest.

 

"Well I'm fine, you didn't have to fly down here with the whole family." Louis said to her, not really being serious because if his family didn't came he would have taken the next flight home to see them.

 

He understood the importance of spending time with your family especially not knowing when the last time he'll be able to see them.

 

"You haven't really been visiting us." Jay said to his son, not really accusing him of anything but a mother still misses her child even if they're too grown up.

 

"I know mum and I promise to visit more often." Louis assured her, after the near death experience, he plans on visiting every week that she'll get tired of him and will start to actually ban him from coming home.

 

"I'm just glad that you're okay." Louis said before hugging Louis again one more time.

 

"I'm fine mom." Louis reassured her for the hundredth time for the past hour. "You have so much things to worry about other than your eldest" he added.

 

"You're still my baby." Jay smiled before kissing Louis' cheek like what she used to do when he was a little kid.

 

Louis tried his best not to look too happy at his mother's attention, he kind of missed it.

 

"I wasn't informed that you had a pool built in your backyard." She suddenly commented when they arrived at the backyard where the said pool was located.

 

"Trust me Mom, I wasn't that completely informed as well." Louis answered dryly, sending a quick glance at Niall who was already on his swimming gear, carrying Biscuit who was wearing a little orange floaty around his belly.

 

"Lou-Lou!" His siblings shouted all together when they saw Louis and their mother approaching.

 

Louis couldn't stop himself from smiling.

 

"Hi there lovelies." He greeted them back happily, kissing their foreheads multiple times that they started to whine and pull themselves away from him.

 

"We missed you." Doris said with a toothy grin.

 

"I missed you all too." Louis told her, going for another cheeky kiss but she shrieked and ran away to hide behind his twin brother, giggling.

 

"I just saw this out of this world human sleeping on the couch." Lottie suddenly whispered shout after she emerged the living room, her eyes wide and curious.

 

Louis wasn't even surprise about the his sisters reacting like that upon seeing Zayn, it wasn't a surprise because Louis vaguely remembered that he was about to throw himself at Zayn when he first met him.

 

"That must be Zayn Lottie." Louis said with a roll of his eyes. "And he's gay." He added, a little emphasis on the gay part even though he knew Zayn was bisexual, or probably decided to change his status to Liamsexual. He should ask him sometimes.

 

Anyway, his sister wasn't even legal enough to drink let alone have a boyfriend. It's the rules and Louis wasn't being protective.

 

"Bummer." Lottie said in disappointment.

 

Louis tried not to say anything mean while the little ones are around.

 

"So you do have housemates? Like real actual humans?" Felicity asked in wonder, she had also seen Zayn and wasn't convinced that he was even human.

 

"Apparently yeah." Louis answered them flatly, not liking the idea of them getting hots for his housemate.

 

He should have a talk with Zayn about locking himself up on his room during this visit, or a paper bag over his head, whichever sounds better.

 

Niall then chooses to join their conversation by popping in and handing Biscuit over to him.

 

"You met Niall, the fake blonde one." Louis introduced him to then, they probably met him already but there was no hurt in introducing him again.

 

"He smells funny Lou-Lou." Daisy whispered loudly, not really trying to quieten herself.

 

"Daisy!" Jay said to her, letting out a sigh as she stared at Niall apologetically.

 

"It's fine mam, the kid is just being honest." Niall shrugged and just laughed it off.

 

"Please call me Jay."

 

"Hello Jay, my name is Niall Horan, Louis' best friend." Niall formally introduced.

 

Louis stared at him for a few seconds.

 

"When did you become my best friend again?" He asked curiously because he never actually pondered on that idea before.

 

Niall shrugged and took Biscuit back, he walked towards the pool where the little kids followed excitedly, smelly or not they think Niall was cool.

 

"You mentioned you have four housemates." Jay suddenly asked when the little kids disappeared with Niall.

 

Felicity and Charlotte sneakily went back to the living room to stare at Zayn more.

 

"I did?" Louis asked distracted, he wants to pull the girls away from Zayn because he knows how the guy is when someone interrupts his beauty sleep.

 

"Yes, we already met Niall and the sleeping one is Zayn right?" Jay asked, curiosity bubbling out of her because she hasn't had the time to interview the boys that are staying with his son.

 

When she heard from Louis that he'll be renting his house to some stranger, she almost flew here to try and stop him because it could be dangerous but after meeting the half of them, she starts to settle down a little because Niall seems like a decent lad and the kids love them. She believes that Zayn was a nice man, no face that perfect is supposed to be a bad person.

 

So down to other more.

 

"Liam is at work mom." Louis answered his mother.

 

Liam was actually a bit sad about not getting to meet them but he said that he'll be off from work earlier after taking the morning shift.

 

Louis wasn't even aware that there was a morning shift for stripping.

 

"So who do we get to meet next?" Jay asked excitedly, grinning from ear to ear.

 

Louis was just about to answer her when suddenly a figure appeared from upstairs and Louis' jaw drop when his eyes landed on Harry.

 

"That would be me Mrs. Tomlinson." Harry said from upstairs, beaming and hurrying to go down downstairs to meet Louis' mum.

 

"What in the world.." Louis muttered in awe as he stared at what his boyfriends choice of outfit is.

 

What a way to make an entrance.

 

"Oh hello there darling, call me Jay." Jay greeted back just as excitedly, her eyes roaming the flowery suit Harry was wearing, amused and delighted.

 

Any other guy would look ridiculous wearing said suit but Harry just looked like he came out of a catwalk, he looked ridiculously attractive and Louis hates him.

 

"Pleasure to meet you Jay, my name is Harry." Harry smiled which was game over for Jay because that smile always gets anyone to adore Harry.

 

Harry offered his hand for her to shake but Jay only laughed and pulled him for a hug, Louis just stared at them dumbly.

 

What was going on?

 

"You look lovely dear." Jay said to Harry, referring to his suit and his overall look.

 

"Thank you, I also have some food prepared if anyone is feeling hungry." Harry told her politely.

 

Jay's grin only got bigger.

 

"Yes please."

 

Louis doesn't understand what was happening so when his mother and his sisters disappeared to where the food was, he pulled Harry away so that he can talk to him privately.

 

"Harry, what the hell are you wearing." Louis asked, straight to the point.

 

"It's Gucci." Harry grinned toothyly, giving Louis a small turn.

 

Of course it's branded.

 

"I didn't ask for the brand, why are you wearing your floral suit." Louis asked, chastising him because he really overdid himself.

 

"I want to dress up for your family." Harry told him.

 

"Oh my god." Louis closed his eyes and sighed, of course this was Harry's way of trying to get his families approval.

 

By looking perfect and stuffing them with his delicious food.

 

"First impression lasts you know." Harry added.

 

"And what do you think do you want my family to think about you?" Louis questioned him with a raised brow.

 

He knew his family and they would seriously adore Harry, suit or no suit. 

 

"That I'm the best son in law she will have." He boasted confidently.

 

Louis stared at him blankly.

 

"We haven't even been together in a week and you're already talking about marriage." He muttered flatly.

 

Harry smiled and pulled Louis closer, staring at him fondly.

 

"Didn't I tell you that when I plan on being with someone, it's with someone I plan on marrying." Harry said seriously before giving Louis a quick peck to his lips and walking away leaving Louis with tingling lips and in daze.

 

What the hell.

 

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

 

Louis didn't know what happened but at the beginning his mother's attention had been with him and his siblings couldn't get enough of him. They would argue and fight to get his attention, but later that afternoon, no one was even batting an eye on his direction.

 

They were all gathered outside in his backyard. When Harry said he had prepared some food, he means he prepared something of a feast. There was a long table set up with all sort of food in it, ranging from dessert, hamburgers, hotdogs, salad and meats, a lot of meats.

 

Louis wasn't even sure how Harry was able to prepare all of it, speaking of Harry, he was by the pool with Ernest and Doris, teaching them how to swim. Louis didn't take a lot of photos because Harry was wearing some tight yellow swim trunks, nope, he took his photos of the twins.

 

The other twins, Daisy and Phoebe were with Niall and Biscuit, playing with some water guns and chasing each other.

 

Charlotte and Felicity were sun bathing with Zayn at the other side of the pool and his mother was laughing around with Liam while they talk about god knows what.

 

So Louis was left alone to sulk on one of the chairs because he couldn't splash on the pool with Harry nor play with Niall, he had some stiches on his side so sun bathing was out of the question. 

 

He could go and talk to his mother and Liam but his mother had grown quite fond of his stripper housemate, well, he wasn't sure if his mother even knows but he's not going to be the one to tell her.

 

Louis watched as Doris paddled away from Harry and tried swimming into the side where Louis was sitting with his feet drenched into the pool. Doris and Ernest were both wearing life vest but Harry still watched them like a hawk, never leaving them out of his sight.

 

Harry didn't stop her but was following her slowly and watching her get to Louis. It's really wonderful how Harry treats his siblings, they mean the world to him.

 

"Lou-lou! 'arry is teaching me how to swim!" Doris was breathing a little deeper so Louis fetched her out of the water and sat her next to him so she can have a quick break.

 

"I'm not even sure if Harry can swim that well." Louis said to her while he tried to dry her face of pool water.

 

Harry went over to them with Ernest at his arms and must have heard what Louis said because he scoffed at him.

 

"How dare you, I am a mermaid reincarnated." He added before sitting Ernest down on Louis' other side.

 

"You're full of sh-" Louis was quickly cut off by her mother's piercing shout.

 

"Louis!" She scolded at him, her eyes trained at their direction.

 

"Sorry mum" Louis smiled sheepishly before lifting the twins up and telling them to go play with Niall and the other twins.

 

The little twins agreed and ran towards them, laughing immediately when they saw Niall tripped over Biscuit and fell.

 

Poor Niall.

 

"She's busy gossiping with Liam and she was still able to hear me almost curse, mother's are a true mystery." Louis whispered to Harry while he watched his mom continue his conversation with Liam.

 

"You should meet my mum sometimes." Harry replied nonchalantly, like what he just said was something so simple and not world shattering news.

 

"There you go again." Louis told him incredulously.

 

"Again on what?" Harry asked in confusion, obviously not understanding why Louis stared at him in disbelief.

 

"We have to take things slow Harry." Louis explained to him.

 

"But i heard faster is much more satisfying." Harry answered him before adding a little wink in the end.

 

"My brothers and sisters are here you pervert!" Louis whispered shouted at him before glancing at his mother and making sure that she hasn't heard Harry's scandalized comment.

 

"I didn't imply anything so you're the pervert." Harry said to him smugly.

 

Louis wanted to wipe that smirk of his face, probably too eager to wipe it, with a kiss maybe.

 

"Hey Boobear." Someone suddenly greeted from behind which made Louis snap out of his Harry induced daze.

 

It's been happening quite often lately.

 

"Hi mum." Louis greeted her mother when he saw that it was her and Liam who had decided to stop Louis from jumping Harry.

 

Harry stood up to help Louis get to his feet despite Louis' protest. He doesn't need to babied while his mum was openly staring.

 

"I think the girls and Ernest should clean themselves up, we need to go to check in on our hotel." Jay explained to him with a small smile.

 

"You're staying at a hotel?" Louis asked, he hadn't really thought into where his family will be staying, he thought that having a huge house wouldn't be a problem when his family comes over but he forgot that he wasn't the only one in the house anymore.

 

"Well I don't want to impose especially now that you've got your housemates." Jay reassured him.

 

"Oh Jay, you're not imposing. You can sleep in my room, I'll bunk on Zayn's room while you're here." Liam said to her politely.

 

It seems Louis' mum and Liam are now the best of friends. Why does that sound so oddly weird.

 

"Oh Liam that is so nice of you but I have 6 kids with me so I don't think we'll fit." Jay replied to Liam.

 

"You can have my room as well, I'll share the room with Louis." Harry suddenly piped in.

 

"Really Harry?" Jay asked him in surprise.

 

"Of course, it's no worry. I prepared so much food for only 5 people to finish and it's been a lot of fun really."

 

"Oh you are just a doll Harry." Jay gushed at Harry before pinching his cheeks which a normal reaction from an adult would be to squirm away and not giggle childishly as what Harry is currently doing.

 

"I could have offered you my room mom." Louis explained flatly to his mother.

 

"Don't get me wrong darling but you lived under my roof for 18 years and I know what your room is like." Jay told him apologetically earning a snicker from both Liam and Harry.

 

He glared at them both.

 

"You don't even know if the other boy's room are clean, they're practically strangers to you yesterday." Louis scoffed.

 

"Aww baby don't be mad." Jay laughed lightly at Louis'.

 

"Fine fine, you can share their room, I don't want you spending any money on a hotel either, who knows how worse those place are." Louis sighed, just accepting the new bed room assignments.

 

"Thanks darling." Jay beamed before taking Liam and asking him about something Louis didn't quite get because he was busy looking at Harry weirdly who was wagging his eyes in a suggestive manner.

 

"What the hell are you doing?" Louis asked him with a frown.

 

"It appears we'll be in a room, together." Harry said before looking around and whispering closer to him. "Alone." He smirked.

 

"Stop teasing me Harry god dammit." Louis whispered curse him because he did not want to be reprimanded by his mother.

 

"It's a slumber party then." Harry laughed before smacking Louis' bum and going over Zayn and Louis' other sisters.

 

Louis blushed harder and tried not to think about what was going to happen tonight.

 

Time seems to have passed by like blur because before Louis realized, it was already dark and everyone was inside and watching a film, already in their sleeping attire.

 

They were all watching some movie that Louis has no idea what the title is but his mind was quite busy imagining other things than focus on the film.  

 

Louis should be embarrassed because his family was just a few meters away from him and all he can think about is being alone in a room with Harry.

 

Harry who was on the opposite side of him with the younger twins on his lap, giggling about the film and looking so paternal that Louis is fucked.

 

He shouldn't get hard watching that fucking dimple on Harry's face, what the fuck.

 

How can a face be so fucking perfect. 

 

Louis knew that Harry was playing with him, he might not look like he knows how much he's affecting Louis but he knows, he's been staring at Louis a little longer than necessary when he thinks Louis was not looking. Louis was getting flustered when he meets Harry's dark gaze because it was clear despite the pretty dimples and innocent act, Harry was just as affected.

 

The film ended to Louis' relief because he wanted to just lock himself on the bathroom and have a fastest wank ever but his family was here and it'll feel like when he was teenager where he sneaks around the house to masturbate.

 

Having so many sisters growing up is a pain to his crotch to be honest.

 

"How about we all go to sleep kids, it's getting late." Jay said to sleepy looking kids.

 

"Can Harry sleep with us mom?" Ernest asked his mother while he snuggled deep into Harry's chest.

 

"I'm afraid I can't do it bug, you get to sleep with your sisters and I don't want to leave Louis all alone in his room, he could get nightmares." Harry answered for Jay.

 

"Okay." Ernest nodded in understanding, he knew how nightmares can be. "Take care of my lou-lou." He added to him.

 

Everyone in the room couldn't help but coo at how adorable he is and protective he is of his brother.

 

"I'll take very good care of him." Harry said with a smile, looking over at Louis and smiling at him.

 

Louis' heart hurt so painfully good.

 

"Come on darling, let's go to bed." Jay took Ernest while Charlotte took Doris who was already drooling over Harry's shirt, not that he mind.

 

Jay left with Ernest followed by Louis' others sisters after they all kissed him goodnight and the only one left was him and the other guys.

 

"We'll be heading to bed too guys." Liam said, yawning sleepily and blinking lazily at Zayn.

 

"If I didn't have you Biscuit, I'll actually feel sad about being alone in this house." Niall said as he stood up from the sofa with Biscuit and started heading to his bedroom.

 

Louis chuckled and just waved the crazy Irishman goodnight.

 

"Have a good night and don't forget that there are underage teens sleeping next to your room." Louis then turned to Zayn who was tracing his fingers over Liam's abs.

 

"No loud sex, got it." Zayn nodded before pulling Liam upstairs, not at all feeling sleepy after hibernateting for half a day.

 

"They are the very definition of sickeningly affectionate couple." Harry said as his eyes stare fondly at the other two.

 

He and Harry were just climbing at the stairs so that they too can get to Louis' bedroom.

 

"So what type of couple are we then?" Harry asked when they entered the room.

 

"We're the type who you don't realize are together but are." Harry answered him with a small smile but his eyes weren't actually smiling.

 

Louis froze on his spot when he heard what Harry had to say.

 

"What?" He asked him in confusion.

 

Harry stared at him, shrugging as he took a seat on Louis' bed.

 

"You haven't even officially introduced me as your boyfriend to your family so I'm not sure where I stand." He answered him truthfully.

 

"You haven't told them?" Louis asked in shock.

 

All this time Louis thought Harry had told them when he wasn't looking but it seems he hasn't.

 

"I don't know if you want me too." Harry shrugged again, looking down at his hands.

 

"Oh god, I'm not like keeping it a secret or embarrassed, it just never came up." Louis explained hurriedly, stepping closer to Harry and sitting next to him.

 

"Don't worry Lou, I don't want to sprung it on them as well, their visit is supposed to be about you." Harry explained reassuringly.

 

He took Louis' hand to interlocked with his own.

 

"I'm such a dick." Louis sighed, feeling stupid because he didn't want Harry to feel like he was unsure of what they are.

 

"Hey don't beat yourself over it, it's honestly fine. You were right about taking things slow." Harry said, trying to stop Louis from blaming himself.

 

He then stood up from when he was sitting and went to take a spare blanket and pillow out of Louis' bed.

 

"What are you doing?" Louis asked in confusion.

 

He watched as Harry spread the blanket on the floor and started fluffing his pillow.

 

"Making a bed on the floor." Harry told him before lying down and stretching his limbs.

 

"Um why?" Louis asked dumbly.

 

"Because I'll be sleeping here tonight." Harry chuckled and stared at Louis.

 

Louis lost it.

 

"What the hell Harry, I'm dying of blue balls here." He whined as he slumped down on his bed.

 

"Your family is a few meters away, have some shame Tomlinson." Harry chastised him and Louis wanted to throw a pillow at him.

 

"I hate you so much." Louis grumbled before covering himself with a blanket and frowning.

 

He stayed like that, sulking even though he understood why Harry must be doing this to get back at him from not introducing him to his family.

 

The blanket over his head was suddenly lifted and he came face to face with Harry.

 

"Hey, don't be mad at me." Harry told him before brushing Louis' hair which has gone disarray.

 

"I haven't even kissed you properly yet with everything that's going on." Louis sighed, defeated.

 

"You don't know how much self restrain I'm doing just to keep my hands to myself but your family is here and as much as I want to make you scream tonight I can't." Harry said honestly, respecting the fact that Louis should not be having sex while his mother and siblings are near.

 

"I understand, I'm not usually like this but I haven't had proper sex in months." Louis tried to explain to him, he wanted Harry to know that he's not with him solely because he was fit as fuck and he loved that Harry had respected him to not take advantage of his horniness.

 

"Don't tempt me Louis." Harry whined  as he closed his eyes to take a deep breath.

 

He stared at Louis deeply, his eyes looking fiery that when he started to lean closer, Louis had unconsciously closed his eyes and waited for those soft perfect lips to meet his.

 

But nothing came besides Harry hurrying out of the bed and laying down on the floor with his back turned to Louis.

 

"What?" Louis asked, not understanding what the hell just happened.

 

"Goodnight Lou." Harry said hurriedly , voice a little hoarse.

 

"You won't even cuddle me." Louis pouted, feeling a little sad because he didn't get to kiss Harry.

 

"If I get in that bed, I'm not sure if I can control myself any longer." Harry muttered silently.

 

"Fine." Louis sighed and just settled back down into his pillow, staring at the wall with a frown etched into his face.

 

There was blur of movement on his side and before he can properly see what it was, he was met with Harry's lips kissing his own.

 

Harry was kissing him hard, touching his face and Louis felt so overwhelmed that he had let Harry's tongue in where it wrestled with his own but before things can get any more heated, Harry pulled away and pecked him once more, breathing heavily and smiling as he stared at Louis.

 

"I love you now stop sulking." Harry winked at him before going back to his makeshift bed.

 

"I love you too Harry." Louis mumbled quietly, too surprised to react properly because his lips were still tingling and his heart was beating erratically.

 

Not to mention that he was hard as a rock, fucking Harry Styles.

 

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proof read so apologies for any errors, it's fucking 4k plus words so I hope you're all happy!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, how do you like it?
> 
>  
> 
> I'm still trying to think of how i'm gonna write smut because goddamn I'm not good at it, I'm still reading for inspiration 


	18. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya people, here is the most awaited chapter of this story!
> 
>  
> 
> I am deeply sorry for keeping you waiting! ENJOY :) :)

 

 

  ●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●  

 

**Chapter 17**  

  
Louis was expecting and aggressively praying that it would go on without too much excitement, he just wishes for one day of normalcy and not filled with unexpected serial killers, long lasting love devotions and Harry's uncontrollable teasing.

Well maybe it wasn't Harry's fault that he was literally sex on legs because damn how badly Louis wanted to climb that boy like a tree but being surrounded by not only three nosy housemates but also his family which consists of underage children and babies makes his boner an instant no go.

But of course, it was impossible to even have that.

Louis had a vivid dream that involves a lot of nakedness, a lot of Harry and so much chocolate so he wasn't really that surprise to wake up with a large tent on his boxers.

He also noted that Harry was not in sight and the pillow and blanket that he used was neatly folded on the foot of his bed. He wondered where he had gone off too but then he heard a lot of childish squealing downstairs and he was hoping it to be his siblings but he had gotten used to the sound to know that it was Niall and Harry, not Ernest and Doris.

Louis groaned and smothered himself with his pillow because he was so not in the mood to wake up but he knew if he stayed longer on his bed, someone might barge inside and with so much people on his house, it wasn't the most impossible thing to occur.

So Louis begrudgingly lifted himself off the bed to take the coldest shower because the childish shrieking is preventing him from doing anything else.

Fuck it all.

After cleaning himself and making himself a bit presentable, he went down to greet his family which were all awake, he didn't even notice what time it is but the sight of everyone getting along brings a lot of warmth inside of him.

"Oh darling, you're awake." Jay immediately pulled him in a hug and peppering his cheeks with kisses.

"Hi Mom, why didn't you wake me." Louis said, he couldn't help but smile when his mother let him go.

"Harry told me not to wake you because you still needed to rest to fully heal, how are you feeling?" She asked as they walked towards the hallway to understand each other better because the living room was just too crowded and Niall was loud.

"I'm feeling much better now." Louis answered him truthfully.

He had plenty of rest already and he knew that for a few more weeks he'll be fully healed, he couldn't wait to leave all the memories behind once and for all.

"That's great to hear, why don't you go to the kitchen, Harry is in there." She ushered him before she walked back to the living room to watch her children and stop them from destroying the living room or in other cases, prevent Niall from destroying it further.

"Hi Lou, Good Morning." Harry greeted when he saw Louis entering the kitchen.

Harry was standing next to the dining table, setting up food.

He was of course wearing a black striped pantsuit and some skin tight black shirt and Louis curses him so much because he looked better than the models that Louis worked with in the company.

"Hi Harry." Louis sighed fondly because it's just so Harry to be preparing breakfast while wearing a thousand dollar outfit.

He guessed that it was a thousand dollar outfit especially now that Harry was wearing it.

"I prepared you some breakfast, why don't you eat it first before we all head out to the mall." Harry said as he pulled the chair for Louis to sit in.

"We're going to the mall?" Louis asked in confusion once he was sat on the chair and his nose was immediately assaulted by the delicious smell of bacon and freshly made garlic toast with egg.

Louis was just about to dig into his breakfast when suddenly there was a hand grasping his face and he was already being kissed deeply.

He didn't even got to react properly because Harry was already pulling away.

"Oh, Good Morning to you too." Louis blinked, his mind was still a bit muddled with sleep but he wouldn't mind getting to be greeted in the morning with delicious food and a kiss.

Louis always thought he had to sell his soul for that to happen with Kyle but Harry wasn't Kyle so thank god for that.

"You look so beautiful I couldn't resist." Harry smirked before wiping some spit out of Louis' still gaping mouth.

Louis shook his head to get himself together, Harry should have given him tea first so be wasn't that slow. That's what he did immediately, downing the warm tea and sighing in content.

"You look amazing too, it seems your outfit screams more of coachella party than going to the mall." Louis pointed out when Harry sat opposite to him, drinking his coffee.

"Thank you." Harry smiled before stealing a piece of blueberry from Louis' plate.

"How many suits do you own." Louis asked with a curious brow after finishing up the waffles.

"A lot." Harry answered simply.

"Don't you have normal clothes?" Louis questioned him.

Louis wasn't sure if it's the normality of the clothes or Harry Styles just not look normal wearing normal clothes, he was sure he had seen him wearing an old sweatpants at least once but he doubted himself if they were normal sweatpants or fashionably designed sweatpants made to look old.

"Do you not like it?" Harry suddenly asked, frowning a little.

"Of course I like it." Louis quickly explained so he wouldn't hurt Harry's feelings or be the reason for him to be insecure.

Louis actually loved seeing Harry flaunt it without a care in the world.

"But if we're going to the mall I want you to be comfortable and not trying to make an impression to my family because they obviously adore you even if you wear Niall's clothes." He added reassuringly.

Harry could probably start a trend if he started to wear Niall's clothes, that's how good he pulls an outfit off.

"Well okay, I'm going to change while you finish your breakfast." Harry said with a smile as he stood from his chair and placed his dishes on the sink.

"Will do." Louis nodded before shoving a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"I'll be right back." Harry chuckled before he left the kitchen to find a change of clothes.

Harry literally skipped on his way out and Louis couldn't help but shake is head and chuckled softly at the ridiculousness of a giant grown up man skipping.

Louis thought he was finally going to have some time for himself but then his eldest sibling came just as Harry left. He never actually had the chance to talk to Lottie yet and interrogate her of possibly hiding boyfriends like Louis is currently doing.

"Good Morning Lottie." Louis greeted his sister.

"Morning Lou." Lottie replied.

She took the seat right in front of Louis and gave him a calculated look before speaking again.

"So, you and Harry huh?" 

Louis was thankful for not having food in his mouth or he would have choked. She just dove right in, not even trying to ask Louis a question like 'How's the weather going?'.

"What?" He was surprised by the question of course.

"You and Harry are a thing." Lottie said, more of a statement rather than a question.

Louis cleared his thought and tried to come up with a random excuse but he drew blank, Lottie has always been perceptive and there wasn't any way for him to lie his way out.

"How did you know that?" Louis asked in disbelief.

Lottie merely rolled her eyes at his brother's reaction.

"Besides having to endure watching you two staring like you'd eat each other up if we weren't there last night was anything to go by." She snickered teasingly.

"Was it that obvious?" Louis questioned her because Harry and him didn't really try to be subtle about it.

Lottie shrugged before taking a strawberry from Louis' fruit bowl and popping it into her mouth.

"To me it was but I don't think mum knows. Why won't you tell her about Harry? He's fucking fit Lou." Lottie raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

Hiding his relationship wasn't the initial plan but it seems that's how everyone who has an idea thinks and that sucks because even Harry thinks the same way.

"Do not fantasize about my boyfriend." was the only thing Louis was able to come up with.

Louis grumbled to himself when Lottie tried to take another strawberry so he did what a caring brother would do, moving the fruit bowl away from her because Harry prepared this for him not her.

"All I'm saying is, you shouldn't be ashamed to introduce him to mum. She'll love him." Lottie shrugged and let his brother keep his fruits.

Louis frowned and let out a little sigh because to anyone's perspective, it does seems like he was hiding Harry instead of flaunting him, he was damn lucky Harry even felt the same way towards him, surely there's a long line of people who would die to be on his spot right now.

"I'm not ashamed god but it feels like it's too soon you know." Louis mumbled almost to himself.

"Elaborate." Lottie gestured for him to go on.

It felt like she was the older one between the two of them but who is he to question her if she was only trying to help.

"I just came out of a really long relationship and it all went to shit, me and Kyle knew each other very well before we got together and he still ended up cheating on me." Louis muttered a little sadly.

Because it was always a nagging feeling. It feels too fast and too unreal, they didn't even get to properly date because of all the things that happened and now Louis has an overly gorgeous perfect boyfriend and it all seemed staged.

"Kyle was a dick head, I never liked him." Lottie commented in distaste.

Louis chuckled lightly because he remembered how his family never actually tried to hide their dislike against his ex boyfriend.

"I know, you make it so obvious you never even tried to keep it a secret." Louis replied to her.

"But Harry and Kyle had nothing a like, Harry is so much fit." Lottie sighed in response.

The idea of his younger sister thinking dreamily about Harry does not sit well with Louis.

"What did I say about fantasizing about my boyfriend." Louis glared at her.

"All I'm saying is you should go for it before it's too late."

"Thanks Lottie." Louis said honestly because he'll tell his family later and show them how damn lucky and proud he was of Harry.

Speaking of the angel.

Harry went back to kitchen looking completely different, like this was a whole new version of Harry that Louis has yet to see.

Harry was wearing all black, skin tight jeans that looked painful to even look at. It was ripped on the knees paired with a black body fitted shirt and a jacket made of fucking leather.

"So I can't decide if I should go for the scarves or no scarves." Harry asked with a small frown as he stared at the brown woolen scarf on his hand.

"Fuck me." Louis muttered under his breath as he eyed Harry lustfully.

There's no better time than to imagine climbing Harry like now.

"What?" Harry asked, not clearly hearing Louis but knows that he said something.

"Nothing." Louis coughed awkwardly, remembering his sister was here and might have heard him.

"Too obvious bro, Hi Harry." Lottie snickered before standing from her seat and giving Harry a light hug.

"Hi Lottie." Harry smiled at her once she pulled away.

"I'll be leaving you two alone, keep in mind of the little kids that may wander around here." Lottie commented before winking at the both of them and chuckling to herself.

Harry only raised a questioning eyebrow at Louis but Louis was too focused on the clothe's Harry had prepared to assemble.

"Hey, do you not like what I'm wearing?" Harry asked thinking that Louis' reaction was a negative one.

Louis has had enough of this fashion torture.

"The first time I met you, you were wearing a fucking Hawaiian shirt like it's nobody's business and then all this flawless suits. Prancing like fucking prince charming and now you look like a fucking pop star all of the sudden? Is there a look that doesn't suit you?" Louis exclaimed in frustration.

"I haven't gotten a chance to wear a kilt." Harry grinned before putting the scarf down to the table and closing in on Louis so he was trapped between Harry and the table.

They weren't really subtle about this relationship.

"Of course you haven't." Louis rolled his eyes.

"Also, there are a lot of word 'fucking' used in your sentence." Harry murmured close to Louis ear that it made the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

"Let's just go before I do something inappropriate." Louis quickly said.

They should move from their spot before someone came in, also he might start doing something that he might regret later.

"I'd let you do inappropriate things to me." 

Harry grinned innocently but let him go, moving his hands away from Louis ad letting him walk past.

"Christ it's gonna be a long day." Louis shook his head and picked all his dirty dishes up to the sink.

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬● 

  
They all went to the mall and Louis forgot when the last time he even last visited a mall.

He was just not the type to go out and buy things impulsively, malls had a strategic thing on making customers buy things they don't need.

His family seemed very excited though and they all decided to split up eventually because it was a hassle to go over every store that each person wants to visit.

Louis' mum took Daisy and Phoebe to the food stalls followed by Niall who was carrying Biscuit, the mall had a no pets allowed policy so Louis didn't know how the fuck Niall got Biscuit in, probably has connections.

Lottie and Felicity went with Liam and Zayn towards the make up isle, Louis doesn't have a clue why those two tag along but he knew something was seriously unnatural about Zayn's smokey eyes, probably make up but who knows.

So Louis took the younger twins, Ernest and Doris with Harry so they can visit the clothing isle, he was thinking of buying some new clothes for them and Harry was eager to assist him.

"We are not buying a suit for Ernest." Louis told Harry firmly, ignoring the pout that he was giving Louis.

"Oh come on, look how adorable this is." Harry insisted while still holding the mini gray and white suit.

It would definitely look adorable on Ernest but what would he even do with it?

"He wouldn't even use it, I want him to wear something comfortable like when he's playing and not attending the Grammy's" Louis huffed in exasperation.

It was like having a small child despite already having two small children with them, Louis was stuck with three it seems.

"It has a matching tie!" Harry added eagerly.

"Drop it." Louis stated flatly before going over another isle with normal children clothes while holding Ernest's hand because he still can't carry him around.

"Fine." He heard Harry sigh in defeat before following them shortly with Doris in hand.

"Come on Doris, why don't we go look for dresses." Harry carried Doris also and started walking to the little girls section.

"Do not buy any flashy dress or god forbid a gown for Doris." Louis grumbled to Harry.

He already knew what he would do especially with no supervision.

Like a child honestly.

"No promises." Harry grinned before waving at both of them.

Louis glared at the on lookers because of course people are ogling over Harry because of his amazingly hot outfit but he knew Harry will be fine so he went back to finding shirts for Ernest.

"Do you like this shirt Ernie?" Louis asked after seeing a nice dolphin printed white shirt that looked super comfortable unlike the flashy suit earlier.

"I wont the sewt Lou-Lou." Ernest grinned at him cutely.

Louis sighed and just placed the shirt on the basket.

"You are just being influenced, go for your own style and don't be a copy cat." He told his little brother sternly.

Their mother will probably be supportive if ever Ernest started having expensive taste on clothing but Louis was not having it, he already had one obsessed and that was enough already.

He took a few more shirts and shorts for Ernest until he was satisfied.

"Let's go find your twin alright." Louis told Ernest.

Ernest already looked bored and it wasn't long before he started whining so he and Harry should take both of them somewhere to play.

Louis knew it wouldn't be hard to look for Harry because he was really tall so it was a quick search party, they found Harry and Doris looking over some tutus and Louis shouldn't be surprised but what made him annoyed was the woman standing next to Harry. Even if Louis was a few feet away he knows that she was flirting with him.

"Is this your daughter?" The woman asked with a big creepy smile.

"No, I'm afraid not." Harry politely answered.

Doris had hidden behind Harry's legs because she was a bit scared of the woman who was smiling like a maniac.

"She looks adorable." The woman gushed and tried to pinch Doris' cheek but she moved away quickly before her manicured hands touched her face.

"Thank you." Harry said, his smile not faltering for a bit.

He was too polite for his own good.

"If she's not your daughter, are you single?" The woman asked straight to the point, making her intentions clear as day.

Louis had to give credits for her bluntness.

"What?" Harry was surprised at the question, not expecting it at all.

But before Harry can even answer, he was already close so he took Harry's hand and interlaced it with his own.

"Excuse me, Hi babe." Louis greeted Harry before kissing his cheek and glaring openly at the woman.

"Oh, hi Lou." Harry said before kissing Louis' cheeks as well, his smile coming back at having to see Louis again.

"Who are you talking to?" Louis asked before giving the woman a once over.

"I don't know, I just met her." Harry answered truthfully.

"You're gay?" The woman asked in disappointment.

"Appears so." Harry nodded proudly. 

The smile on the woman deflates instantly.

"Why are all the hot ones either assholes or gay?" She groaned and started walking away.

"You'll find your match soon!" Harry shouted at her retreating figure.

"Were you flirting?" Louis asked in suspicion.

"Aww are you jealous?" Harry grinned at him.

Louis should have know to let Harry loose looking like sex on legs, the sight of his can get anyone pregnant.

"You should have worn your suit, people might think you're crazy so they wouldn't be flirting with you." Louis grumbled in response.

"I could be naked?" Harry suggested.

"I said for people to step away, not crowd on you." Louis glared at him.

"I want to be nakey to Lou-Lou." Doris piped in happily.

"Look what you have done." Louis told Harry.

"Don't blame me if she's a free spirit." Harry laughed before lifting Doris up and kissing her cheek making her giggle helplessly.

"Let's just leave, you might suddenly start a boy band." Louis sighed.

It wasn't unlikely for it to happen, Louis could have sworn he saw someone snap a picture at their direction.

"I'm a grown adult, it's gonna be a man band." Harry grinned mischivously.

"Dear lord give me strength." Louis groaned before making their way over to the nearest exit on the department store so he can take the twins to play.

They arrive at the mini playground found at the center of the mall and Louis let his siblings run wild, mingling with other overly excited children.

He and Harry stayed behind and planned on watching the twins, he was texting his mom and informing about their whereabouts.

"Harry?" Someone spoke from behind them which made them both turn.

"Oh my god, he has a boyfriend!" Louis snapped in frustration.

He didn't know how many people would just approach Harry and ask if he was single or not, was the hand holding not enough? Do they have to publicly fuck to get the message clear?

But then Harry was replying as if he'd known this person before.

"Jonah." Harry said lowly.

Louis felt Harry froze from where he was standing next to him and he turned to him curiously. His happy demeanor was replaced by something akin to distraught in a matter of seconds.

"You know each other?" Louis asked confused on the sudden change in Harry.

"It's nice to see you again." The guy Jonah told Harry, completely ignoring Louis' presence.

"Did I turn invisible?" Louis asked in annoyance.

He did not like the way this guy was looking at Harry and he was obviously ignoring Louis' presence, how dare he.

Harry quickly turned to Louis to take his hand.

"Of course not babe, why don't we go." Harry told him softly.

He had a good grip on Louis so he tried keeping some space between them and this Jonah guy.

"Harry!" Jonah tried to follow them but Harry did something that Louis didn't know he can do which was walking fast that they were able to blend into the crowd.

"Who was that?" Louis questioned him once Harry decided to stop hiding away, they haven't exactly ran off too far and they were still within viewing distance away from Ernest and Doris.

Thank god for that, his mother will skin him alive if he lost sight of his siblings.

"No one." Harry answered quickly like Louis would actually believe his bullshit.

"Harry Edward Styles." Louis crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Harry.

"You know my middle name." Harry mumbled, trying to distract Louis from the question.

"Stop changing the subject." Louis stated flatly with a raised brow.

Although he wasn't going to deny the fact that he found out Harry's middle when he stalked him on facebook. He was expecting Harry to have a lot of instagram worthy pictures from all of his outfits alone but all Louis saw were random song quotes, a lot of pictures of cats and family gathering shots.

"Can we just forget it even happened?" Harry asked lightly taking Louis out of his thoughts.

"Oh god, was he a bitter ex boyfriend?" Louis gasped in sudden realization.

It all make sensed how Harry had acted so hostile to him, he wasn't being judgy of Harry's choices on boyfriend since he was now one of them but Harry could do better honestly.

"Of course not, don't be silly." Harry quickly waved the idea off.

"You acted so weird when you saw him, he has got to be something." Louis insisted.

"He's an old client." Harry sighed, giving up of trying to hide things from Louis who everyone knows was stubborn as a mule.

"An old client really? It looked like there was a lot of tension between the two of you." Louis said suspiciously.

He had seen Harry interact with numerous clients before but he never had this kind of reaction before.

"Did you sleep with him?" Louis asked after a moment of thinking.

"I do not sleep with my client! That is against my work ethics." Harry said incredulously.

"Well there's a lot of weird sex talk going on so there's bound to be hard ons involve." Louis shrugged. "Or vaginas tingling?" He added with a scrunch of his nose because vaginas.

"You just made me imagine vaginas with bells." Harry thoughtfully said.

"Gross." Louis shuddered. 

Louis would rather not have a mental image.

"Also, you have to trust me, there is no such thing going on with my clients." Harry stressed out.

"Then why wouldn't you tell me?" Louis prodded.

They weren't arguing, no, of course not. No way was their argument going to be because of some creepy dude that stared at Harry like he has the fucking answer to all Gods question.

Harry was about to reply just then when someone called his name from afar.

"Harry!"

It was fucking Jonah.

"Leave now Jonah." Harry growled.

And okay, that was kind of hot.

Louis hasn't heard Harry growl ever.

"But Harry-"

"Oh my god what the hell is your problem!" Louis shouted, annoyed by this guy because he can create such hot reactions from Harry and he hated him.

"Stay out of this." The guy turned to Louis and glared hatefully.

"I'm his boyfriend, the hell if I'm gonna stand here and look pretty." Louis scoffed and returned the hateful glare back at him.

"You fucking little-" Jonah looked like he was going to hit Louis which he wasn't perfectly prepared for but Harry was quick to stop the fist from connecting to Louis stomach.

Louis felt a little scared because Jonah almost hit his side which was just fucking healing.

"Don't you dare." Harry snarled at him before pushing Jonah away and hiding Louis behind his back.

Jonah looked a little taken aback, probably not expecting Harry to fight back.

"I've given you many opportunities to start a new life but if you lay even a finger on Louis, I will personally drag you to prison myself." Harry glowered intensely.

Jonah looked pretty scared as well at having to see the maddening look on Harry that he started running away immediately, it may be because of the dark look on Harry's face or the threat of prison but Louis was happy nonetheless of having him gone.

"Fuck that was intense." Louis breathed and watched how Harry"s face turned from deadly and back into his usual soft worried ones mainly directed to Louis.

"Are you okay?" He asked in worry.

Harry was still concerned about him even if he was the one who had an episode.

"I'm fine but are you?" Louis questioned him back.

"I just don't want him near you or your family." Harry groaned in defeat.

He stepped back a few pace away from Louis to slump on a nearby empty bench.

"He won't if you tell me what he did." Louis pleaded, walking closer to Harry to try and soothe him because this was not something to be taken lightly, this was serious.

He's never seen Harry look so distraught.

They were quiet for a minute and Louis would have given up and said something on the lines like he would just wait until Harry was ready to share this information.

"He's an old client gone stalker." Harry sighed before Louis can even utter a word.

"What the fuck."

Harry suddenly looked pretty troubled and Louis shouldn't have pushed for the details but he needed to know and Harry knew that too.

"When I started helping people, he was one of the creepy ones so I stopped him from seeing me but he keeps appearing and I had to get a restraining order when he ran over my sister thinking that she was my girlfriend." Harry explained, he looked like it pained him to retell this information to Louis.

"Holy shit."

Louis couldn't help but let out a gasp in surprise, he was trying to wrap his mind on what Harry had just said. He couldn't imagine what Harry had felt after seeing someone who was harassing him and almost killed his sister but the real question was why Harry still let the guy run free.

"I can't believe he wasn't in prison yet." Louis muttered, terrified not for his welfare but for his family.

He just got attacked and almost killed not that long ago and it takes a lot of mental bandwidth to get used to the memory and now a stalker? What in the actual fuck is happening.

"I'll call my lawyer to fix this, he won't get near you again." Harry assured him.

"Sometimes I wonder what kind of fucked up universe we live in." Louis grumbled hatefully, imagining an overly awkward teenager plotting their life, surely that was delusional thinking.

Harry pulled him out of his thoughts by taking his hand and kissing his knuckles sweetly.

"At least it's a world where we can be together." Harry said with a big smile that all worry vanishes in him.

And yeah maybe it wasn't that bad... yet.  
  


  ●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●    

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still can't write smut for shit :(
> 
>  
> 
> But thank you for your continued support,
> 
>  
> 
> I have a bad case of leaving my stories unfinished but I am working real hard to not abandon anymore but seriously, my job is kicking my ass.
> 
>  
> 
> This fic is my only happy pill in this pile of mess.
> 
>  
> 
> And of course you lovely lovely human beings.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank youuuu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. [18]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Harry was here in my country and we shared the same polluted air.
> 
>  
> 
> He kind of broke me to be honest but I have recovered and I present you with this update.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all enjoooooy :) :)

 

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

  
**Chapter 18**

Louis felt a little sad at having to send his family back home but he knew that no matter how he just wanted them to stay here, they still have their own thing going on back in Doncaster.

The other boys have also tagged along with them, they each carried all the heavy bags while Louis just watched with a smirk because he can't lift any heavy things yet.

Being stabbed has its perks.

"You didn't have to send us to the airport boo." Jay said to Louis with a small smile.

Louis knew his mum wasn't also that fond of Louis staying here, no mother would leave their child behind but if there was anything Louis inherited from his mother, it was being stubborn.

He also has other things going on in here.

"I didn't but I want to." Louis waved her off because no way was he going to stay at home and let them leave without a proper farewell.

"I'm just so happy that you're surrounded by such great people, I couldn't ask for more." Jay stated happily while they both looked to where everyone was busy conversing with each other.

Niall was sat on the floor with Daisy and Phoebe on his lap, looking at YouTube videos about puppies. Liam was in a deep conversation with Felicity and Lottie was joking around with Zayn.

Louis then turned to Harry where he couldn't stop himself from smiling because Harry was carrying both Doris and Ernest who were giggling about something that Harry had said which they find amusing.

"Well they are quite something." Louis murmured before turning back his attention to his mother who has a knowing smile on her face.

"Do you love him?" Jay asked out of the blue.

"I do." Louis answered unconsciously that is until he realized what her mother was asking.

He stared at her with wide eyes and surprise written all over him.

"You knew?"

Jay nodded mischievously. "I knew since the first day." She added.

"How?" Louis stuttered out in surprise.

Jay smiled at his oblivious son and pulled him in a hug. There wasn't anything to hide in Louis' part because the way he stares at Harry when no one was looking was the only proof she needed and it was a bonus that Harry was a complete gentleman. She couldn't wish for a better boyfriend for his son, good riddance to Kyle.

"Maybe I just knew my son more than he knew himself." Jay stated delightfully.

"You're so weird mum." Louis groaned but couldn't help the blush from appearing.

"I love you too Boo." Jay laughed at his eldest.

"Visit us soon okay?" Jay told Louis after their little mother/son moment.

"You'll be sick of me I promise." Louis laughed before pulling his mother again in a tight hug.

There was a lot of hugging happening and Louis wouldn't change it for the world.

"I'll come visit too." Niall suddenly popped into the conversation.

Louis didn't even know where he had come from and he couldn't help himself from rolling his eyes because there was no doubt that Niall would do it, he would probably visit them more than Louis would.

"Aww I'll be counting on it Niall." Jay said happily before pulling Niall next into a loving motherly hug.

Jay had treated each of Louis' housemate like they were one of his sons, Louis was not jealous.

Louis has been an only son for so long that is until Ernest was born but it was still a lot of years of hogging all his mother's attention but now that the boys are added into the picture, he now has to share it.

Definitely not jealous.

"It was really a pleasure to have you here with us." Liam told Jay once she and Niall separated from their embrace.

They just keep coming out of nowhere.

"I'll call you soon as we land safely Liam." Jay assured him before pulling him next into a hug.

It was like Jay had another set of sons which in all aspect, is better than Louis so you can't judge Louis for hating Liam a little bit. Liam was the perfect son...well except for the stripper part but Jay didn't bat an eye when Liam came clean on him, she was just as understanding as when Louis came out to him when he was a teenager. Louis didn't really came out as in tell Jay that he prefers dicks over vaginas, he was actually caught watching gay porn and that was that, Jay had only talked to him about protection and safe sex and it was the most humiliating time of his life especially when she demonstrated how to put a condom on a banana.

Louis shuddered at the memory.

Louis then turned his siblings and found Zayn with Daisy and Phoebe.

"We will miss you Zayn." Daisy and Phoebe muttered to Zayn who had crouched down to give each twin a hug.

Louis didn't doubt that Zayn would be close to his younger siblings, he was really good with little kids, no wonder his students love him... and the occasional parents.

"I'll miss you guys too, you can text me anytime you need anything." Zayn told the twins before letting them go where they went to hug Niall, he was their second favorite.

Second because Louis is first of course.

"Can Harry come with us?" Louis heard Doris ask their mother.

Another bond which formed was with Harry and his youngest siblings. The twins would always be plastered next to Harry or demanding he played with them. Being Harry of course, he would follow them and grant their wishes, it was endearing.

"I'll come with Louis when he visits you." Harry explained to Doris warmly.

"What is happening? I'm feeling left out here guys." Louis pouted to no one in particular.

Everyone was saying goodbye to each other but no one was paying him any attention, he wasn't clingy but damn he can be.

The older ones chuckled upon seeing Louis and went over to him.

"So dramatic, take care Lou." Lottie snickered before kissing his cheek.

"I can feel the love radiating." Louis rolled his eyes.

Felicity giggled and followed Lottie, giving Louis a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful Lou." Felicity smiled at him.

His other younger siblings followed and attacked him with hugs and kisses. Louis noticed from the corner of his eyes when Jay pulled Harry to one side and told him something that Louis couldn't exactly hear.

His face was a little sticky from the kiss that Ernest and Doris have graciously given him but didn't feel the need to wipe them off because his attention was focused solely to where Harry and his mother were currently conversing privately.

After what feels like hours but it was really just a few minutes, Harry tightly hugged Jay and both looked over to where Louis was. Jay smiled to Louis and ushered her children inside when the speaker announced their plane was starting to board.

Louis quickly went over to Harry to investigate and ask why his mother needed to speak to him privately. She could have told him something embarrassing but why would she need to tell it to him privately.

But before Louis can demand answers, he stopped and watched as Harry wiped a few stray tears from his eyes.

"Why are you crying? What did my mother tell you?" Louis asked worriedly.

There were a lot of scenarios running on his mind of what Louis' darkest secrets his mother could have told Harry that made him resolve into tears.

A whole bucket lists.

"You told her." Harry said breathlessly.

And it dawned on Louis what his mother had told Harry.

"I did." Louis smiled stupidly.

"Thank you." Harry grinned widely as if he couldn't believe what just happened.

Louis felt selfish all of the sudden because he can practically feel the happiness radiating off of Harry from just his mother acknowledging their relationship and yet Louis didn't do it the first chance he gets.

What kind of boyfriend was he?

Louis should seriously rethink his priorities and try to be the best boyfriend.

"I'm sorry if I wasn't able to tell her much sooner." Louis admitted to Harry.

Lottie was right because he had much more to lose if he acted as if every relationship he would have would end up in the ditch. He could lose Harry in the process of overthinking and he didn't want that.

"Don't worry about it okay."

Harry took his hands to interlaced it with his own and pulled him to the exit, the other three following closely, oblivious to the moment Louis and Harry had.

It was actually a blessing for them not to interject or ruin it.

"I feel like we need to celebrate." Liam voiced out when they made their way to the parking lot.

"Celebrate what?" Harry asked while he swung his and Louis' hand in the air while they walk.

"Celebrate how Niall didn't even touch one beer for two days." Louis snorted in reply.

Nial couldn't help but grimace.

"Oh my god don't remind me please." He groaned painfully.

Everyone finds it hilarious actually, Niall was the one who locked the fridge because he doesn't want the little ones finding it, Louis didn't even tell him that he couldn't drink but he acted responsibly.

"I appreciate you staying sober while my family is around Niall so I do feel like we should celebrate." Louis said truthfully because it takes a lot of will power especially from someone like Niall.

"Fuck yes." Niall fist pumped in the air and did his own little version of a happy dance by frolicking around and swaying his hips, other people were already staring.

"You have a serious drinking problem." Louis shook his head at his friend, hopeless beyond help.

"Let's all get drunk!" Niall ignored his comment and cheered.

"We all have work tomorrow." Louis reminded him.

Louis had enough time to rest and heal and so he was ready to go back to work. Eleanor was kind enough to give him a paid vacation leave, she was feeling rather terrible because Louis got in danger because he was only trying to protect her so she didn't object when Louis filed in some leaves, she was the one who encouraged him to take a month off but Louis insisted that a week was just fine.

But now with the suggestion of getting drunk and partying means Louis might not be able to go to work.

"When did that stop me?" Niall rolled his eyes at Louis.

Louis huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why did I even ask." Louis grumbled in response.

He massaged his temple because he just knew that one of these days, he was going to pop a blood vessel.

"I know a place where we can celebrate." Zayn suddenly piped in with a large grin on his face.

His is grin is a telltale sign that he was up to something, probably something not good.

 

 

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

 

 

  
Louis wasn't that much of a prude per say and he does get drunk occasionally but he prefers to go to a much simpler pub and not overly expensive places with flashing lights and people doing drugs at every corner so he wasn't really sure what place Zayn had bought them.

When they got out of the car, the first thing that greeted them were purple and blue spotlights lighting up the sky and he can literally feel the ground shaking from how loud the music playing was.

Louis has never been in this side of town before and he didn't even know that something like that existed.

He should get out more often.

"What place is this?" Louis asked in confusion.

He stared in disgust at the passed out people on the side of the curb, the only sign that they were alive was the motion of their chest breathing and the pile of vomit next to them.

"Holy shit you brought us to the Vibe." Niall said in awe as he looked around, body shaking in excitement.

"That sounds awfully like a sex toy." Louis stated knowingly, earning him a chuckle from Harry who was looking around curiously and trying not to step on vomit into his expensive shoes.

Niall gasped at Louis, as if deeply offended.

"The Vibe is like the best bar here in town and you have to like be really fucking rich to be able to afford any of the drinks they have." Niall explained to him.

Of course Niall knew the place and no wonder Louis doesn't. He hated stuck up rich bars, the only goal in drinking was getting drunk so why does it matter if you drank a dollar worth of drink, it's still poison in your body and you'd still end up with the same hang over.

"The line is so damn long, we'll never get in." Liam pointed out with a long insufferable sigh.

Good, Louis wasn't the only one hating this place.

There really was a lot of people patiently waiting, it would take literally hours before they can enter the place.

"Are you guys not aware that we're not special people and we don't have a lot of money and patience to be in this place?" Louis grumbled in annoyance.

"Where's Zayn? He's the one who brought us here." Harry said after sticking closer to Louis when a guy who was wearing a choker and dark eyeliner was checking him out while biting his lip.

Louis noticed and quickly pulled Harry to his other side and flipped the guy off.

"He was just here a few minutes ago?" Liam said worriedly while he tried looking around to see where Zayn had gone off too.

Louis tried helping Liam and his eyes widened when he spotted Zayn who was almost at front, Zayn seemed to be looking for them as well.

"Hey twats, what are you doing there?" Zayn shouted when his eyes landed on Harry and Louis, he motioned for them to join him which they all did.

When the people on the line started making comments about them cutting the line, they tried to ignore it and went their way over to Zayn.

"Are we cutting on line?" Harry asked curiously as if it wasn't obvious enough.

There was a mischievous glint on his eyes that Louis can clearly see. Louis decided to turn to Zayn to blame him for corrupting Harry.

"Just because you're attractive doesn't mean you can use that to take advantage of people." Louis criticized to both Harry and Zayn because they were the one getting lustful looks from semi drunk people.

He glared at a girl who started inching closer to Harry and trying not to seem obvious when she starts accentuating her boobs. Louis' eyes turn into slits and the girl noticed because she quickly backed away and hid behind her friend.

Louis will probably spend the whole night scaring off people away from Harry.

Not like Harry was having an easier time especially when a group of guys were staring at Louis hungrily which he was oblivious about, he tried blocking their view of Louis which wasn't that difficult because Louis was smaller than him.

"Everyone is looking at us because we're cutting the line." Liam addressed the obvious.

It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth as well, the four of them were aware that half of the crowd were staring because Liam was wearing a white tank top and sweating, the sweat was just an addition to the whole package that is Liam Payne.

"Or maybe because they're wondering if they're really seeing Zayn or an illusion." Niall hummed in reply.

The three of them stared at Niall as if he had finally lost his mind. It wasn't that far from reality but they never thought it would be this soon.

"You're not even drunk yet and you're saying the craziest things." Zayn shook his head.

"I'm sure that I'm not the only one." Niall shrugged in response.

He probably isn't.

"I worry sometimes about you." Louis stated honestly.

"I remember how you almost threw yourself at Zayn when he was checking the apartment out." Niall chuckled at the memory.

Harry who was busy plastering himself closer to Louis because there a muscled guy who has been eyeing Louis' back froze. Niall's comment echoing in his mind which had brought him back to reality. He stared at Zayn and then at Louis with a frown.

"Louis wanted to throw what now?" Harry clarified even though you can see from the look on his face that he heard everything loud and clear.

"Niall!" Louis angrily hissed at Niall because why in the hell would he bring that up.

"Oh look at that, there's a bouncer so why don't we go to a much normal place." Niall whistled after noticing what he did and tried walking away before Louis started hitting him.

"Louis." Harry called over his boyfriend.

Louis didn't really know what to tell Harry, he can't really deny it because Harry would just think that he was lying.

"If we get our ass kicked, I'm kicking your ass Zayn." Niall huffed as he eyed the rather large looking bouncer stationed at the door.

"No one is kicking others butt?" Liam interjected.

Always the peace maker.

"Hey Zach." Zayn greeted the bouncer once they finally reached the front.

It was as if they were yearlong buddies.

"Zayn my man! Long time no see." Zach the bouncer greeted before giving Zayn a quick bro hug.

Louis noticed how Liam's eye twitched a little.

"I've been busy, bought a few friends of mine." Zayn said before gesturing the other boys.

They all waved at the guy named Zach rather awkwardly.

"A friend of yours is a friend of mine." Zach nodded to Zayn.

"You're the best man." Zayn grinned.

Zach chuckled and lifted the rope from the door, Louis heard a lot of protest from the people behind the line but one glare from Zach made them all shut up.

He was that intimidating.

"Enjoy the night." Zach's smile returned when he returned his attention back to them and ushered them inside.

The music wasn't that loud inside unlike from outside and it wasn't that packed so they wouldn't have to scream at each other to communicate.

"How did you do that Zayn?" Louis asked curiously.

What would a preschool teacher do to be able to have free access of one of the most sought-after partying clubs in town.

"The question is who are you really Zayn?" Niall questioned with one raised eyebrow.

"Calm your tits, I just used to work here as a bartender and I can come whenever I like because the owner and I are friends." Was Zayn's explanation.

They were all a little surprised because Zayn never mentioned it before but before they can interrogate them further, they was a loud shriek that caught their attention.

"Zayn!" someone shouted from somewhere.

Zayn's eyes widen in panic upon seeing a girl with blonde hair practically running towards him while wearing heels.

Louis already know that she could not be trusted.

They were left to stand and watch as Zayn and this beautiful stranger collide. She was quick to latch on Zayn and hugged him tightly.

"Hi Gigi." Zayn smiled uneasily before patting the girl's back awkwardly. He shot Liam a quick look, apology written all over his face.

Liam just looked confused.

"I can't believe you're here." Gigi giggled drunkenly.

No matter how gay Louis is, he can say that this Gigi person was beautiful, almost looked like a model.

'Tall one too' Louis thought bitterly.

"My friends and I feel like celebrating so here we are." Zayn explained with a strained smile.

"Oh well you're all welcome here, it's nice to meet you and I hope you enjoy, drinks are on the house." Gigi said happily.

"That's not really necessary Gigi." Zayn explained to her.

"Oh shush, everything for you Zaynie." Gigi declared before kissing his cheek and walking away to where a group of people were staring at them and giggling to themselves.

"This is interesting." Louis muttered almost to himself before stealing a glance at Liam who was now looking down at the floor with a frown.

"Zaynie?" Liam asked after he lifted his gaze to look at Zayn questioningly.

"Liam" Zayn looked a bit panicked.

Louis was used to seeing Zayn as the calm and collected type of person most of the time, sometimes lusting over Liam but never panicked like he was guilty for committing something unforgivable.

"Care to explain?" Louis added with a raise eyebrow.

Zayn ignored him and went straight over to Liam, his eyes pleading.

"Liam don't be mad okay but she's my Ex but there's nothing going on between us anymore."

Liam just stared at Zayn before closing his eyes.

"I need a drink." Liam shook his head and stepped away from Zayn, going over to the crowd of people and disappearing behind the dancing bodies.

"Liam!" Zayn pleaded desperately before following quickly.

"Well that ended well." Niall stated unhelpfully.

Louis didn't know what would happen between the two, it wasn't like to argue and fight so they were all left a bit clueless.

Louis has also noticed how Harry had been quiet since they entered the place. He found him staring at his phone, a few feet away from Louis.

"Harry." Louis called his attention.

Harry turned his focus away from his phone to look at Louis.

"What?" He asked coldly.

"Are you ignoring me?" Louis asked in disbelief.

He would never have expected for Harry to be jealous and Zayn of all people, who if he might add is deeply and madly in love with Liam.

"Of course not, why would I?"

"Is this because of what Niall said earlier?" Louis demanded.

Louis already knew it has everything to do to what Niall had said earlier but he was hoping it wasn't the case.

"What about it?" Harry asked nonchalantly and Louis has had enough of Harry's indifference.

He didn't exactly have a mind to mouth filter so it was too late to try and think about what was coming out of his mouth before it was too late.

"You can't really blame me if my initial reaction to seeing Zayn for the first time was like that." Louis snapped in frustration.

"I'm going to get a drink too." Harry muttered gruffly before pushing Louis aside and going to where Liam and Zayn had gone off too.

"Seriously?" Louis said loudly before following him.

Harry will not walk out on him, he's supposed to be the one doing the walking out so Louis hurriedly followed after him in a haste.

"Boy do I feel lucky to be single right now." Niall said to no one because they all left him alone.  
  


●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

 

 

  
For someone so tall, Harry sure do know how to hide in a pile of drunk bodies grinding to anything that moves. Louis was getting annoyed and frustrated because he didn't expect to be spending the night playing hide and seek with Harry.

Why can't they just be normal adults and talk about their issues instead of running around aimlessly in a crowded bar.

He sighed in defeat when another half hour past without seeing his sulking boyfriend so Louis just went straight to the bar. If Harry was acting like a child and ignoring him then Louis will act as irresponsible as he wants and get pissed drunk that he'll be part of the sleeping crowd outside at the curb.

Probably not the best plan but he's running out of ideas but based on past encounters, the way to make Harry appear is during an almost death experience so he'll try his luck. What best way to almost die than poisoning yourself with alcohol.

He'll probably regret the hangover to come.

Louis arrived at the bar and waved at the bartender tending the bar, he made his way over to Louis once he spotted him.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"Strongest drink you have." Louis ordered firmly.

"You think you can handle it?" the bartender smirked after he gave Louis a once over, probably asking himself why Louis has an impending death wish.

"Probably best to call an ambulance just in case." Louis muttered which made the bartender laugh. He then proceeded to prepare the awful concoction while Louis watched in disgust at the random alcoholic drink poured into one glass which he proceeded to shake vigilantly.

After pouring the contents to an empty glass and putting a mini umbrella on the top of the glass and serving it to Louis.

"Enjoy your poison." The bartended grinned a little evilly which made Louis a little nervous because he suddenly felt a bit like Snow White when the Evil Queen gave him an apple.

Louis lifted the glass and tried sniffing it but he ended up almost choking by how strong and burning the smell was, it was painful to even smell it. What the hell would he feel when it gets inside his body.

"The things you make me do Harry." Louis mumbled to himself before closing his eyes and counting on his mind to three before he downs it.

'One.....Two.....Thr-'

He was almost ready to die just then after three but a hand suddenly stopped the glass from even touching his lips.

Louis opened his eyes and felt so relieve to see Harry's mesmerizing green eyes glaring at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry asked in disbelief before taking the glass from Louis and pushing it away, out of Louis reach.

Not like Louis was planning on drinking it, the smell was enough to give him a terrible hangover anyway.

Louis was not expecting his plan to work at all.

Harry was mad though.

Louis is starting to get a little angry too.

"You don't get to boss me around, I'll drink whatever I want." Louis scoffed but his own soul was begging him to not get near that drink again.

It was probably not the best answer to give Harry because he grunted at Louis and took his arm in a tight grip before pulling him away from the bar. Louis was left in stunned silence as Harry dragged him over to a less crowded place to probably berate him more about his irresponsibility.

Louis was readying himself about possible rebuttals and thinking about good arguments to retaliate but all thoughts vanished when Harry had pushed him by a wall and took both of his arms behind his back with one arm, the other hand cupping Louis' jaw and kissing him hard with every emotion he can decipher.

The kiss was urgent like Harry had a lot of things to say to Louis but decided to portray it with every bite, nip and lick into Louis' slick mouth. It was almost like Harry was trying to check if Louis tasted like alcohol and instead of just asking he was testing it out on his own.

Things were getting fast and heated and Louis' arm was starting to feel a little sore with how Harry was tightly grasping it but he wasn't complaining, no, he was actually getting rather turned on about it.

Harry decided to pull away only to kiss his way up into Louis ear. He had finally let Louis' arm free which Louis immediately wrapped around Harry's neck to card his fingers against his hair, moaning silently when Harry had bitten the skin below his ear, leaving a bruise.

"You're mine." Harry growled into Louis' which made every fiber in Louis' body to shudder.

Louis was taking quick erratic breaths, heart beating fast and about to explode as he stared at Harry. "I'm yours."  
  


●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'd like to say that this was sort of a test run hahahahaha
> 
>  
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed, I had this chapter for almost a week but I can't post it because I've been revising the ending non stop, it sucks really but I hope you aren't too disappointed.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for all the amazing votes and comments and I hope you guys are doing great.
> 
>  
> 
> Lots of Love 
> 
>  
> 
> -K


	20. [19]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present you with this update.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, thank you so much for you wonderful human being.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm surprised that I haven't abandoned this fic yet like I usually tend to do unintentionally but you guys just makes me a little bit more determined.
> 
>  
> 
> So please, believe me when I say how grateful I am.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy this update!

 

 

 

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

 

**Chapter 19**

  
Louis was feeling hot all over, his body has been constantly thrumming with adrenaline and it's a bit suffocating. Harry kissing him like that and not doing anything more made Louis blood boil a little because what's the point of being in a shady club if you can't even snog properly.

Harry was being a tease and he knew he was aware of the affects he had on Louis but is blatantly ignoring it by dragging him back to the crowd.

Louis was muttering profanities under his breath when Harry laughed at him after he tried adjusting himself, screw whoever invented skinny jeans for men, he looks fantastic wearing them but it's shit on letting his dick breath.

Also, Louis will not stand in the injustice that is Harry Styles.

He might not be drunk enough for this but Louis will show him not to fuck with him when he's damn horny.

He dragged Harry to the dancefloor, his eyes catching Liam and Zayn on the other of the bar, making out and almost humping each other, out in public.

They were something else.

But Louis was glad that they were doing okay, he doesn't like it when they fight. He can only imagine how terribly noisy they would get when they start having angry make up sex, regular sex was loud enough.

But enough about them because this was about Harry, Harry who was staring at Louis with one of his god-awful smirk.

Louis wanted to kiss him more.

"What are we doing?" Harry asked, still smirking while raising one knowing eyebrow at Louis.

"Shut up and just dance with me."

"I like that song."

Louis rolled his eyes while Harry laughed out loud.

"I'm a terrible dancer though." Harry gestured to his feet.

"You are terrible in a lot of things." Louis rolled his eyes because he never actually imagined Harry to be graceful.

"Bet you still love me though." Harry grinned cheekily.

He really does.

But instead of replying, Louis decided to turn around so that Harry wouldn't see him smiling and instead decided to sway his hips a little to the rhythm of the song playing. He closed his eyes and tried letting the music overtake him as he moved his body a little seductively.

Not to brag but Louis knows he's an ace dancer, having little sisters attend dance lessons through puberty taught Louis a thing or two about using his hips to get what he wants and he damn knows well how much he wanted Harry.

Louis heard an intake of breath from behind him before he felt another body pressing themselves closer, Louis automatically arched his back once he felt Harry's strong grip on his hips.

"I don't I like you dancing like this love." Harry told him, his hot breath making Louis shiver.

"Why is that?" Louis asked.

He didn't stop grinding his back over Harry's crotch making him groan, the grip on his hips tigthening.

"All this people watching you and wanting you for themselves." Harry growled.

Louis knew that too but he knows anyone was crazy enough to cone near and interrupt them, Harry's glare alone was enough to scare them away and Louis will surely kick their ass if anyone came in any closer.

"You wouldn't let them near me."

"Damn right."

"I didn't know that you were such a caveman." Louis noted as he turns around to look at Harry's jealous expression.

He always thought that it was a big fat no when other people treat him as something they own and mark as their property but there was something about Harry being protective that makes him hot all over.

"Then do tell me what you would do to the guy who has been eying me since I walked in?" Harry suddenly asked while they sway over the music, he stared at Louis knowingly.

"I'd punch him." Louis answered without missing a beat.

Just imagining it makes Louis skin crawl.

Harry laughed and just let Louis guide him into a dance. Louis placed his hands around Harry's neck as they both swayed into the music.

"Want to get out of here?" Harry asked after a few minutes of just watching enchant almost anyone that looked over their spot.

"Thought you would never ask Styles." Louis smirked before taking Harry's hand and pulling him away from the crowd.

Louis thought that they would have to hail a cab to get home since they all got here in one car but on their haste to leave the club, they bumped into Liam and Zayn who were on their way out of the club with a grumbling Niall behind them.

"Fuck, not you two as well." Niall groaned after seeing them with lust blown pupils.

"Are we going home now?" Louis asked a little too eagerly.

Liam and Zayn nodded simultaneously and immediately got outside which they followed.

Niall was still grumbling to himself.

They almost threw themselves in the car when they arrived at the parking lot. Once inside, Louis ignored all proper etiquette and manners when he placed himself over Harry's lap and kissed him hungrily, he just couldn't get enough of him.

Harry groaned and returned the kiss, his hand going straight for Louis' ass, gripping at it as if his life depended on it and yanking Louis forward to get him as closer as it was possible in a cramped up car. Niall groaned almost suffering and Harry almost forgot that they weren't alone in the car but no sane person would have reacted well when they have someone as hot as Louis Tomlinson on their lap

Louis doesn't really care.

Harry decided to be the good person and pulled himself away from Louis, breathing hard as he stared at Louis who didn't look any better.

Harry gave Louis a small peck on his lips before letting him sit properly on the seat and giving Niall an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Niall." Harry said sincerely.

"I'm not." Louis muttered with a huff.

"I should have known better than to live with a bunch of couples."

Louis slumped over his chair and sent Niall a little glare, he noticed that Liam was the designated driver and Zayn was sat on the passenger seat which explains why Niall ended up sitting beside them.

Louis also noted how Zayn looked like he was restraining himself from doing the same things since Liam was driving and their life depended on him focusing on the road but they can see how he tried sneaking a hand over to Liam.

"Hands to ourselves Malik." Niall grumbled immediately.

Zayn quickly pulled his hand away and slumped over his seat, Liam sent him an apologetic look before he continued driving.

"Bunch of horny bastards." Niall muttered under his breath.

Louis wanted to pull his hair out of frustration, he didn't expect Niall to be such a huge cock blocker.

The ride was spent with Louis almost jumping on his seat with anticipation, he was drumming his finger against his thigh because if he didn't try to keep them busy, they might wander over Harry and grab his dick.

Louis didn't have a problem with it but Niall looked like he will with the way he was eyeing them like a hawk.

All of them breathed a sigh of relief, except for Niall who groaned when they finally saw the house.

Louis was almost ready to jump out of the car ad Harry seemed to know that as well because he made sure he had a tight grip on his elbow to make sure he didn't hurt himself in the process. Liam parked the car and Niall was the first out of the vehicle followed by Louis and Harry.

Zayn and Liam just started making out in the car.

"If I see any cum stain in my car, I'll make you clean it." Niall barked at the two before getting inside the house.

"Wow, he's so grumpy." Louis commented as they watched Niall march inside into the house.

Biscuit was already standing at the door, barking excitedly as Niall scooped him up and carried him to the kitchen.

"Let set Niall on a date sometimes." Louis added because he felt a little bad.

He can only imagine how Niall felt about having to watch his housemates  pair with themselves up leaving him single, if it was Louis he would go crazy.

"I can set him up with one of my clients, she's a regular and she admitted to only going because she liked Niall but she's too nervous to ask him out." Harry stated a little too cheerfully.

"Playing cupid now are we?" Louis questioned Harry with a small smirk playing on his lips.

He kind of find it a little endearing.

"To be honest, I'd rather really play with you instead." Harry replied lowly as he stared at Louis, all previous sign of innocence gone from his face.

Louis' eyes darken a little and he knew he couldn't wait any further than he already had.

He immediately dragged Harry upstairs into his bedroom, running over the stairs with vigor and determination. He had enough waiting at this point and he would do anything to just get the relief he's been looking for a long time.

Sweet, sweet relief.

When they got inside his bedroom, Louis was already being pushed to the doorway by an overly eager Harry. Louis heard the faint click of the door being locked and the idea of being finally alone in a room makes his throat a little dry.

Harry pulled away from the kiss but didn't retract himself from Louis, he trailed his lips against Louis' neck, biting and licking and making Louis go crazy already. He hasn't been touched in months he wasn't inexperienced when it comes to sex but having Harry do even the simplest things like sucking a bruise on Louis' neck made Louis feel like a virgin all over again and having his first time.

"This might go really really good but might end really really fast." Louis moaned after Harry sucked another bruise behind Louis' ear.

Louis was already rock hard on his pants and he tried seeking relief by grinding his hips to Harry's who Louis felt was just as hard.

He grabbed Harry by his hair to slam his lips back to him, he just couldn't get over how sinful Harry's lips look all the damn time, like it was made to do dirty and sinful things. His hands started wandering over to his chest only to stop when he felt Harry's shirt instead of skin.

Louis breaks the kiss.

"Why aren't we naked?" Louis huffed when he finally noticed that they were still fully clothed and it's getting in the way of Louis getting to touch Harry's body.

He wanted to touch that body so bad for so long and now that they finally have the opportunity, they spend it by making out like teenagers.

Harry laughed at Louis' annoyed expression, he stepped a little further away from Louis to pull his shirt off, Louis already missed the contact but they couldn't really undress themselves if they were glued to each other so he hastily followed Harry by pulling his shirt and pants off and leaving his boxers on.

Harry took more time than Louis but Louis doesn't mind watching Harry pull every piece of clothing off of his perfect body.

He had seen him shirtless multiple times, even saw him naked too on the first time he moved in but at that time he has other intentions such as keeping Harry away from taking the house. Right now was different though, it was in a whole aspect, a much more different intention.

Louis licked his lips when his eyes landed on Harry's cock which was standing proudly for Louis to drool over.

Louis was definitely drooling over it.

"Is there anything less perfect on you?" Louis panted incredulously.

Harry Styles was such an enigma.

"I have four nipples." Harry replied instantly.

"You've told me multiple times already and they're just as perfect as you are." Louis rolled his eyes and stepped closer to run his hands over the said extra pair.

Louis really wanted to suck it too.

"I love you." Harry replied lovingly as he brushed Louis' fringe away from his eyes to get a proper look at his eyes.

"I love you too." Louis replied instantly, loving the soft caress of Harry's hand in his hair.

It feels surreal how Louis feels about Harry and every doubt in his mind vanishes instantly because this moment feels more intimate than actually doing the act of sex and isn't that wonderful.

But Louis really really want to have sex right now.

"Now that the romantics are out of the way, can I suck your cock now?" Louis asked with a quirk on his lips.

Harry burst out into laughter at the sudden question, surprising him and he tried to stop himself but couldn't keep the giggles from coming out of his mouth. Louis soon followed after even if he tried keeping a straight face because Harry's laugh was just so contagious.

This was in a whole other level because they shouldn't be laughing if they're about to have sex, it should have killed the mood but Louis surprisingly feel so relax being with Harry that laughing with him wasn't that much of a turn off.

Louis just pulled Harry over to his bed and pushed him gently making him land with an oof.

He was towering over him but decided that he would rather be on his knees for him.

He kneeled over next to the bed and pulled Harry's legs so that they were dangling over the edge and his cock was right in front of Louis.

He stared hungrily at Harry's cock, mouthwatering by just looking at it, imagine having it on his mouth instead

He takes a deep breath, eyes locked on Harry who was also looking at Louis, he had propped himself on his elbows to try and get a good look of him. Louis didn't pull his gaze away when he lets the tip of Harry's cock slide into his mouth.

Harry was the first to break the contact when he closed his eyes to groan loudly, sounds escaping his throat as he tried to control his breathing.

Harry felt like he wasn't going to last very long to be honest.

Louis never thought blowing someone can be pleasurable but seeing the look on Harry's face as he falls apart at every suck Louis does on his cock made Louis twitch in his boxers. Louis closes his eyes as he tried breathing steadily through his nose when pushes Harry's cock deeper down into his throat.

"Fuck Louis, shit!" Harry cursed loudly.

Louis would have reprimanded Harry over his cursing but it was great seeing him like this, sweating and groaning at every lick and suck that Louis does to him, he felt powerful even knowing he can make a total mess out of him.

Louis didn't want to compare but fuck it, Harry's dick deserves a trophy.

Harry got a little excited when Louis took him a bit deeper that he accidentally bucked his hips which made Louis choke as it hits the back of his throat, Harry immediately pulled himself away and went to check Louis who was coughing and breathing a little harder, mouth wet and eyes a little teary.

He looked beautifully wrecked.

"Shit I'm sorry Louis, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Louis croaked, voice messed up from having a dick shoved into his throat.

"Come here baby, I'm really sorry." Harry apologized as he pulled Louis over his lap to check him more closely.

He didn't mean to hurt him but he felt like Louis was born to suck dick and Harry got carried away.

Louis didn't want to worry Harry but he was surprised at how much that felt so good, his mind was screaming at him that he could have died but his dick was a whole other level.

"Seriously Harry, I liked it, I'm so fucking hard right now." Louis moaned as he tried massaging himself, giving it a few strokes to relieve himself.

Harry stared at Louis in shock but didn't stop him from stroking himself.

"You really should book a session with me so we can discuss this." Harry murmured, a little mesmerize when Louis finally pulled his cock out of his boxers for Harry to see.

Why was he even still wearing one?

"Now is not the time." Louis grunted when he flicked his wrist just right to get more pleasure, Harry staring at him while he pleasures himself makes this a lot more intimate than he expected.

He was just rubbing Louis' back gently; the action was just adding fuel to the pleasure building in Louis.

"How do you want me?" Harry asked softly to Louis' ear as he covered Louis' hand with his own and guided it in an up and down motion making Louis' toe curl.

"Anything you want, I don't mind." Louis gasped as he leaned over Harry's broad chest, closing his eyes and enjoying Harry's playful ministrations.

Louis doesn't really mind to be honest.

"Fuck me too." Harry groaned as if Louis' answer just made him a lot harder than it was possible.

"We will discuss everything about this after." Harry added after tugging Louis into full hardness.

"Just make me come Harry." Louis whined impatiently.

He would do anything to just be able to come already.

"My pleasure." Harry grinned before pulling Louis into another heated kiss.

They have all night anyway.

  ●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, you probably hate me but that's okay.
> 
>  
> 
> I want to make this clear that this is the closest smut you would get but hear me out okay.
> 
>  
> 
> I am a pro bottom Louis person and bottom Harry make me cringe a little but it doesn't mean that I don't read them, I do as well.
> 
>  
> 
> So I know the feeling but I don't want to ruin this fic for other people who feels the same way about reading a bottom Louis fic.
> 
>  
> 
> You can imagine all you want into who gets to top, I'll leave it to you but let's not argue anymore okay.
> 
>  
> 
> We are a family and should not be arguing over the littlest thing, I love all of you equally whether what your opinion is but in this book, whoever bottoms depends on you, not me.
> 
>  
> 
> So hope that's clear fellas.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I wrote this chapter while at work and I feel like I reached a new low, imagine having to keep a straight face while listening to your colleague while he discusses work things and here I am writing guys sucking dicks. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not joking, I'm in a meeting while I wrote this hahahaha.
> 
>  
> 
> I love my job.
> 
>  
> 
> I love you guys as well 


	21. [20]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey everybody, thank you for reading and supporting this story!
> 
> I wasn't expecting so much love from you guys.
> 
>  Thank you loveliesssss.
> 
> Enjoy this unedited chapter hahaha, sorry in advance for the mistakes.

 

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬● 

 

**Chapter 20**

  
Louis woke up from what felt like an eternity of sleep but upon checking the clock, it was just about 6 hours. It' not even a whole eight hours of sleep and that usually gives Louis enough energy to be happy and his body was aching all over but he knew that it was from a good kind of ache.

Louis finally got laid.

Fuck yes.

And it was with the amazing Harry Styles who Louis now realized was not lying in bed beside him.

Fuck no.

Louis tried to not feel too disappointed because he was expecting Harry to still be sleeping and he could maybe cuddle him a little more but the other side of the bed was completely made and no trace of his boyfriend.

"Oh shit!" someone cursed out loud before a crashing sound happened behind him.

Louis quickly turned around and found Harry sprawled out on the floor in just his boxers.

"Harry? What are you doing there on the floor?" Louis asked in confusion.

He felt a little relieved because he thought Harry had bolted out of his room at the first chance he gets, seeing him sprawled all over the floor sounded better than not having him in the same room.

"I was doing some yoga and then I fell." Harry explained with a little huff.

"I thought you mastered your weird yoga positions, why did you fell?" Louis chuckled and decided to sit up to fully look at Harry in all his stupid glory.

"Because I got distracted by your naked body." Harry told him with an over exaggerated wink before pulling himself up into a sitting position.

"You are so weird, why am I attracted to you?" Louis couldn't help himself from asking.

"It's a nice body." Harry shrugged like it was an explanation enough.

"You're wearing boxers though? I thought you do your yoga naked to connect with your inner spirit."

"You don't have to use my yoga to see me naked Louis." Harry smirked before changing his pose, he lifted his body off the floor using just only his hands. "You can just ask." Harry said without even sounding a little put off because seriously, he was lifting his body with just his hands.

Louis was horrified and a little turned on.

"You are awfully cheeky after just a night of sex." Louis coughed awkwardly and pulled the sheets over his slowly hardening dick.

Harry started listing out all the emotions he was feeling.

"Mind-blowing, Earth Shattering, Life changing Extra-"

"Shut up you dork." Louis immediately cut him off before he throws a pillow at his handsome face before he can start uttering superior nonsense.

Harry stood up and rolled his yoga mat up, it seemed that he was finished and Louis just noticed how Harry's body was already glistening in sweat. He took a towel hanging from the chair to wipe it all off, Louis has to stop himself from volunteering to wipe all the sweat himself.

"I made you breakfast." Harry said after finishing wiping himself with Louis' towel.

Louis might not wash that towel.

"Aww breakfast in bed?" Louis cheered happily.

"Nope." Harry shook his head and emphasized on popping the 'p'. "We're going downstairs because you're a messy eater and you'll ruin your bedsheets again." He added with a smirk.

Louis thought Harry had already forgotten about that mishap.

"You're such a mom." Louis grumbled but sighed in defeat after seeing the look Harry was giving him.

He took a pair of clean boxers from and worn it with a random black shirt he found jammed up on the side of his cabinet.

"Heeeey, why can't I be a daddy?" Harry asked suddenly in bewilderment.

There are so many things; inappropriate things, about Harry asking to be a daddy.

"Oh god Styles, it's too early for your morning bullshit, let's eat." Louis grumbled before hurrying out of his room.

Cheeky Harry Styles is a lot to handle, Louis needs his tea.

They both left his room where Louis was immediately greeted by Biscuit who was barking excitedly at finally having seen Louis.

"Hello Baby." Louis cooed before picking him up and letting him lick his face.

Harry still kept a close eye on Louis and refrained himself from taking Biscuit from Louis because he would tear his head off if he tried taking Biscuit away from him.

"Look who finally decided to do a walk of shame?" Niall was the first to greet them when they entered the kitchen.

Niall was seated on the counter, eating his cereal while Liam and Zayn were seating on the breakfast table, sharing pancakes.

Louis wasn't sure if they were sharing to be romantic or just too lazy to wash a lot of dishes.

If it was Louis, it's probably the second.

"Walk of shame? Really Niall? This is my house." Louis stated flatly before going over the kettle and preparing his tea.

"You brought great shame into this family." Niall told him sounding a bit more condescending than necessary.

Louis rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Why aren't you lecturing Zayn and Liam though?" Harry asked after he placed the pancakes he made for Louis on the table.

"He just did, threatened to put cameras on our room if we don't keep it down." Liam explained to him.

"Like that's going to stop me?" Zayn muttered to himself.

He might think that only Liam can hear him but everyone on the room, judging by the disgusted look on their faces meant that they heard him loud and clear.

"Why are you a preschool teacher Zayn?" Louis asked in utter wonder.

Surely there was a code that made that a little illegal? Having a sex tape is normal but being a preschool teacher sends a different message especially to the little kids that worship Zayn.

"I'm not comfortable being filmed babe." Liam replied to Zayn with a blush on his cheeks.

The three of them paused from what they were doing to openly judge the odd mix of couple.

"Seriously, you guys should switch professions." Louis added disbelievingly before pouring both his and Harry's tea in a mug.

Harry and Niall only laughed and helped Louis carry their tea on the table before taking a seat next to him.

Louis sighed dreamily at the breakfast Harry had prepared to him.

This was the dream.

"Anyway, I have a client coming over today so I hope you guys wouldn't embarrass them like you did last time." Harry said, his attention was focused more on Louis because he was the culprit behind the disaster.

"Food porn is great Harry but raw chicken?" Louis tried defending himself.

It was just something Louis wasn't going to deny, the guy kept talking about getting turned on seeing a dead animal on a supermarket.

At some places in the country, that sounded illegal and whole lot of messed up childhood but thankfully the guy hasn't succumbed into his urges and Harry was helping him overcome it using sex toys.

It was one hell of a session.

"If you don't want me getting sued you'll keep your comments to yourself babe." Harry told him with a laugh because he also does find it odd and amusing as well.

But there are laws so that's that.

"Finee." Louis breathed out with a small eye roll.

They proceeded to start eating their breakfast and playing footsie under the table, Louis could get used to this every day.

But of course the silence was interrupted when Niall finally finished his breakfast and started talking again.

"So Harry, what weird kink did Louis have after your sexcapade last night." Niall asked with a little wag on his eyebrows.

Harry's eyes lit up at the question and Louis stared at him a little horrified.

"Well he does-" Harry started so Louis kicked him a little forcefully to stop him mid sentence.

Harry groaned and turned to look at Louis questioningly which he answered with a dark stare.

"Don't you dare Styles or that will be the last time." Louis glared at the both of them, cheeks burning in embarrassment.

Harry looked a little horrified so he finished his pancakes and made a zipping motion with his mouth, he sent an apologetic look on Niall's direction.

"Shutting up now, bye Niall!" he exclaimed before kissing Louis' head and running out of the kitchen to change and prepare for his client arriving.

"Being manipulated by sex, what magical thing can Louis do to make him keep secrets from me." Niall huffed in disappointment before he sent a curious look at Louis' direction.

"Piss off you pervert." Louis grumbled before taking a forkful of pancakes.

Harry has the hands of a god at making pancakes, Louis always ended up burning them when he's doing it.

"Well for one, I think getting laid did not make you glow unlike Zayn, you just look cranky." Liam told him truthfully.

"Zayn doesn't need to have sex to glow, that guy looks like he drinks from the fountain of youth all day." Louis explained feeling offended.

Liam was biased after all, he can't make comments like that and compare Louis and Zayn. They are both in a different spectrum of beautiful.

"Amen to that." Niall agreed immediately.

"Before a new religion can be created for Zayn, I'm off to work." Louis rolled his eyes before he placed his dishes on the sink.

He'll wash it later...or never.

"But didn't you have another week to rest?" Zayn questioned him.

"I'm bored staying in the house, I need to get myself back before I lose all creativity in my body." Louis answered him, he made the mistake of looking at Zayn and fuck the guy really, he does look like he's glowing.

Louis really should just go to work before a bunch of insecurities arises.

"Does Harry know that you're going back to work?" It was Liam's turn to ask.

The others also looked a bit worried about Louis leaving the house while not completely healed.

"Nope, and no one is going to tell him." Louis stated at them sternly.

"I'm afraid he'll notice since he works in the house." Niall helpfully said.

He wasn't really helpful.

"I meant that you shouldn't tell him until I leave." Louis requested politely as to not rouse any kind of suspicion.

"Why do you want to keep it a secret?" Zayn insisted with a quirk on his bro, he obviously knew something was up.

Louis was really a shit liar so why does he even try.

"He doesn't want me to get back, he's been paranoid ever since we bumped into one of his stalkers at the mall when we all went together with my family." Louis began hoping that they would handle it as calmly as he hoped for.

Based on the shock and surprised look on their faces, it wasn't as he hoped for.

"Hold on, what do you mean bumped into a stalker?" Niall was the first to react.

Louis hesitated because he wasn't sure if Harry wanted him to tell them but he knew it was a serious matter and they are partly involved since they were all living in the same house.

"Right, I guess we haven't exactly told you guys." Louis admitted uncertainly.

"Harry had this really creepy stalker who was one of his earliest clients who almost ran over his sister because he thought he was Harry's girlfriend. I think the dude was heads over heels in love with Harry." Louis revealed slowly.

It took a minute of just them absorbing what Louis said before a reaction was made.

"Holy shit Louis! That's serious." It was Liam who reacted the loudest.

"Don't worry about me, Harry is already in contact with a lawyer about this and if there's someone who needed looking out for, it's Harry." Louis tried waving their worry away.

Because he knew Harry was the one to be worried about, he had to be constantly followed because an obsessed ex-patient and that's creepy as fuck.

"Well it's not exactly Harry who's almost ran over by a car." Niall replied a little sarcastically.

"Great, now I have you guys worrying about me." Louis huffed in frustration.

"Who's worrying about who?" Harry decided it was the right time to return.

"Perfect." Louis muttered drylybecause explaining this to Harry will not be fun whatsoever.  
  


●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬● 

  
Louis pushed the door to his office and nodded at the person on the front desk, she looked a little surprise to see Louis back to work.

Louis breathed the stale smell of air condition on his room and felt a little more relaxed because he was used to this, this was familiar and normal.

"Louis?" A startled voice came from the front door.

Louis turned around and came face to face with a surprised looking Eleanor.

"Don't look so happy to see me Eleanor." Louis joked before going over to his friend.

"I thought you'd be back to work next week?" Eleanor told him still a little shock, her eyes roaming all over Louis' body to make sure he was okay.

"I can't stay locked up in our house, I want to work." Louis told her honestly.

"A lot of employees in the world will do anything for a month long paid vacation." Another voice piped in which made Eleanor jump in surprise.

She hasn't noticed anyone in the room because she was too focused on Louis arrival.

"Well sadly, I'm not one of them." Louis told Niall who was at the other side of the room, looking over the view of the city beneath.

To let him go to work, Louis has to have someone with him and he wasn't going to argue with any of them if it means getting out of the house. Niall seemed like the perfect guy since he can work anywhere as long as he has his laptop with him. Harry had insisted that he come along but Louis reminded him of the client arriving so Louis left a pouting Harry at home.

"Eleanor, this is Niall." Louis properly introduced Niall to his boss.

"Niall Horan, Louis' housemate slash bodyguard." Niall grinned toothily.

"Bodyguard?" Eleanor asked in confusion.

A million things might already be running on Eleanor's mind about Louis needing a bodyguard. He didn't want to start making her worry, he already had enough people worrying about him.

"Long story, I'll tell you later at lunch" Louis sighed and made a note on his head to tell Eleanor everything that has happened.

Eleanor nodded to Louis before turning to smile at Niall.

"Alright, I'm Eleanor Calder, nice to meet you Niall." She offered her hand which he took and politely shook it.

"You too Eleanor."

"I'll see you both later." Eleanor bid them goodbye and closed the door to Louis' office, leaving them behind.

Louis went over to his desk to try and see if his assistant left any actual work with him because he knew Eleanor gave all of his projects to another coworker but he has to ask if he can have it now that he was back to working.

"No wonder you can afford your own house Louis, your office looks sick." Niall whistled in amazement as his eyes wandered to the shelves of books on Louis' office.

"Thanks Niall, you can do your own work at the couch." Louis pointed out at the lavish looking couch at the side of the room.

"It's fine, I don't have much work today but I'm feeling kind of hungry." Niall told him truthfully.

"You can check the pantry at the 8th floor, just tell them it's on Louis Tomlinson." Louis explained to him while he started deleting some unread emails, not bothering to read it because it was just a lot of chain mail gossips.

"I can pay for my food Louis." Niall said with a raised eyebrow.

Louis took his gaze away from a computer to stare at Niall flatly. He knew damn well that Niall can afford his own grocery store.

"The food is free, I just want you to tell my name because they might think you're an office trespasser." Louis explained to him much more clearly.

"Free food? Nice, can I ask Eleanor if she's hiring?" Niall asked curiously.

And here Louis thought Niall was offended about Lois offering to pay for his food.

"What do you know about commercial advertising and modeling?" Louis questioned him.

"Absolutely nothing." Niall laughed as an answer.

"Just get your food Horan." Louis shook his head.

Niall waved him goodbye before walking towards the door and closing it behind him, leaving Louis alone in his office.

He was browsing through some pictures that his assistant sent him about the current issue for their magazine when a knock sounded from the door.

"Knock, knock." Eleanor's familiar voice said from the other side.

The door opened and Eleanor peaked his head in to look at Louis.

"Why do you have to knock on the door and then say the word knock-knock?" Louis asked her.

"Woah, who put your panty in a twist?" Eleanor chuckled and went inside.

She walked towards Louis and took a seat on the chair in front of his desk. Louis didn't even stop her, he just closed his tabs so he can look at Eleanor and find out why she came back.

"I just have a lot of going on in my mind now El." Louis sighed before slumping over his desk.

"I can see that, you have a body guard with you." Eleanor tried to joke but she was really worried what was going on with her friend that required a bodyguard.

"He's not really a body guard, my housemates and boyfriend just insisted I take someone along to work." Louis explained to her.

Eleanor's eyes widen at what Louis had just admitted.

"Wait the freaking second Tomlinson, boyfriend!?"

Louis realized that he did in fact forgot to tell Eleanor that he and Harry got together.

"Oh right, I haven't told you about Harry."

He didn't exactly have all the time, he got stabbed when Harry admitted his feelings so he didn't have a chance to tell anyone outside of his family and his housemates.

"The Harry, as in the owner of the house that you hated and now living in your house Harry?" Eleanor asked, her voice getting a bit higher with excitement.

"Yes." Louis replied to her slowly as if she would freak out more.

"Wow, a lot can happen in three weeks." Eleanor laughed heartily.

A lot of things surely did happen.

"Tell me about it, my family already met him." Louis replied nonchalantly.

"Holy shit Louis, that's like a huge thing." Eleanor almost shouted at him.

Yes, maybe it was a huge thing which hasn't completely sink in to Louis but before he can freak out, he should just keep in mind that his family loved Harry and he was sure they wouldn't hesitate to adopt him.

Incest though so nope.

"It only happened because I was almost killed." Louis revealed to her.

Louis also moved on but Eleanor suddenly grew quiet which made Louis a little worried because she rarely goes quiet.

"I never told you how sorry I am?" Eleanor admitted quietly.

"Why are you sorry?"

"It's all my fault why it happened in the first place. I shouldn't have gone out that day and dragged you with me." Eleanor apologized.

"El, I wouldn't change anything in the world. I would actually hate myself more if I didn't come with you that night." Louis reassured her.

It was the truth, Louis would just end up blaming himself if anything happened to Eleanor if he didn't accompany her that night. It was just good fate that he agreed and he was there at the right moment and time. He wouldn't regret it one bit and would do it all over for his friend.

"You're amazing Lou." Eleanor smiled a little tearfully.

Louis stood up from his chair to go over Eleanor.

"Come here you cold hearted woman." Louis pulled her over for a hug because he knew that Eleanor must be feeling really guilty even if she has nothing to do with what happened.

What happened before had made her afraid of anyone giving her attention or trying to woo her and Louis wished it didn't because he wanted Eleanor to find someone who she can be comfortable with.

Maybe time will tell when she'll be able to trust again.

"Are you already cheating on Harry?" Niall popped in out of nowhere and Louis was used to it that he wasn't really surprised anymore.

Eleanor on the other hand almost fell to the floor.

"I'm gay Niall." Louis stated flatly at his friend.

"Doesn't mean you can't have sex with a girl." Niall shrugged before he carried his plateful of foods to the couch.

Louis stared disgustedly at the chicken covered chocolate on Niall's plate. Louis forgot that the chef at the pantry comes up with various weird food combination weekly and Niall seemed to be enjoying it.

"You're so gross." Louis told him, both because of the sex thing and the pile of foods that should never be seen together.

"I'm just going back to my office Lou, I still have to meet with that designer who brought some of his work for a photoshoot scheduled today." Eleanor told him, her cheeks going a little bit red because of embarrassment.

She was embarrassed at having seen hugging Louis because everyone knew she was void of any emotion, not like Niall knew that.

"Sure thing, call me when you need anything." Louis waved her goodbye as she exited the room in a haste.

Louis was left with Niall happily scarfing down his food while he tried to get some work done and he hoped there wasn't any kind of distraction anymore because he really did have a lot of pile of photos to sort out.

"Louis!" a voice shouted from the hallway and Louis groaned because he definitely knew who was causing such chaos outside.

The door was yanked open and Harry threw himself inside, eyes roaming to look for Louis and when he finally saw him, he immediately went over to him.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Louis questioned him while he massaged his temple.

He was getting a rather prominent headache already and the day was still far from ending.

"I came here after the session." Harry grinned at him.

"You didn't have to, I have Niall with me remember?" Louis said while he pointed at Niall had just finished eating and was lying on the couch while he burped consecutively.

"I'll feel better when I'm with you." Harry admitted to him, flashing him a dimple and Louis already felt defeated.

Who can say no to his dimples? It must be one crazy person if they can resist it.

"Fine, but you two should behave because I seriously need to get some work done." Louis ordered them sternly.

"We're not kids you know." Niall rolled his eyes at him.

Louis just stared at Niall while Harry giggled into himself, he must be thinking the same thing Louis is while they watch as Niall missed cleaning the stains from his face.

"Tell that to the chocolate smudge all over your face." Louis scoffed at him before going back to his desk to finish some work.

He just hoped Niall didn't mess up the couch or he'll make him clean it. Niall would probably just order a new one but Louis was hoping it wouldn't end with that.

Harry and Niall kept themselves busy playing scrabble, Louis has a cabinet filled with various board games that he never actually played but they saw it and seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Nerds.

Louis was just about to send an email to his assistant when his work phone started ringing.

"Louis!" Eleanor's panicked voice shouted from the other end.

"El? What's going on?" Louis asked calmly because he was used to Eleanor screaming at him over the phone when there was an emergency.

"The model which will not be named is a bitch and refused to wear the clothes." Eleanor whined in despair.

"Aren't models supposed to wear anything they were asked to wear? Isn't that part of their job description?" Louis trailed off because that's exactly what a model is paid to do.

He wasn't being judgmental but just because they were good looking doesn't mean they can have a bad attitude.

"Well he thought it wouldn't look good on him and it might ruin his modeling career if he's seen wearing it." Eleanor said to her in a disbelieving tone.

"Wow, he really sounds like a real bitch and how horrible are these clothes?" Louis inquired.

"What am I going to do? A famous designer is at my office waiting for a model wearing his clothes! He might pull out from our contract if our models refused to cooperate." Eleanor mewled helplessly.

As the CEO of this company, she can really be unprofessional but Louis wouldn't change it for the world.

"Maybe I can wear it?" Louis volunteered.

It wasn't the first time that he would try modeling a few outfits but mostly it was for sports apparels.

"I wish I can but the clothes were made for a tall person." Eleanor specified.

Louis took a direct hit on that.

"Fuch you El." Louis snapped a little offended.

"I'm not even making fun of you, it really is." Eleanor admitted truthfully.

Louis rolled his eyes since Eleanor couldn't see him do it. He knew this was serious though because Eleanor wouldn't freak out if the designer wasn't famous or well known in the industry.

"Fine, let me try to find someone who's tall enough." Louis sighed as he looked at Harry's laughing form.

"Okay great, I'll go get the clothes." Eleanor hurriedly said before hanging up on Louis.

Louis sighed and tried thinking of other people as an option but with limited time, he wouldn't really find or miraculously bump into any tall good-looking person.

"Hey Harry." Louis called his boyfriend.

"Yes babe?" Harry asked with a smile.

Harry already looked like a model enough with his expensive suits and colorful pastel clothing so maybe he can pull the clothes that Eleanor was discussing about even if other models refused to do so.

Louis just hoped Harry can pull this off.

"Have you tried modeling before?" Louis started.

 

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬● 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, model Harry anyone?
> 
>  
> 
> It's already in real life, might as well use it hahaha.
> 
>  
> 
> What crazy outfit will our Harry try on? Let's tune in to find out!
> 
>  
> 
> Again, thaaaank youuuuu everyone!


	22. [21]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to everyone who stayed and supported me until now.
> 
> You guys rock!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

 

**Chapter 21**

  
Sparkling.

It was the first thing that came up on Louis' mind when he saw the clothes that Eleanor brought.

They were literally sparkling against the light; the outfit was accentuated by glitter...fucking sparkling glitter and Louis was afraid he'd go blind if he stared long enough. How can a person wear that and not shit glitter after?

Glitters were sprinkled throughout the purple tweed material, along the gold edging, across the wide lavender lapels and it was accompanied by a marigold shirt, which was also too fancy and sparkly.

The material was amazing, you didn't expect it at first but it really does look comfortable to wear, Louis was just not sure if it was safe to inhale so much glitter though.

And it was just the first outfit.

Eleanor brought a rack full of random designed clothes, oddly patterned suits which Louis only judged lightly. Louis had seen the most bizarre outfits especially when you work with a lot of models and designer who wants to parade out their art but he never gets over the question of 'Who the hell would wear that?'

Do you just buy these clothes and wear them at a fancy event one time and then never wear it again?

Are you getting ready to go to work one day and wonder if you can wear your purple glittery suit?

Louis also started doubting Harry's ability to pull anything off, he knew by experience that Harry can wear anything and he would look amazing in it but this time, he's not so sure.

"I'm not an expert in a fashion but is it really supposed to look like that?" Niall asked with a confused look written all over his face.

"Some fashion designer like to incorporate art into their designs." Louis muttered as an answer.

He turned to look where Harry was busy admiring all the other clothes that Eleanor's assistant brought. He was the only one in the three that looked fascinated by the oddly designed clothes displayed everywhere.

"Are you okay with wearing this Harry?" Louis asked his boyfriend unsure.

Louis was starting to not blame the model who refused the job.

"I don't have a problem with it." Harry grinned happily.

"Are you 100% sure?" Louis clarified since he doesn't want to force Harry to where something he's not comfortable with, just because his job was on the line.

He loved his job but Harry seemed to weave himself higher from the priorities in Louis' life.

"I'm going to change now." Harry chuckled before taking the set of prepared clothing and making his way to the changing room, almost in a hurry.

Louis shrugged and let Harry do his thing, he went back to Niall who has been staring awfully long at a see through black long-sleeved shirt.

He's probably questioning the point of wearing clothes if people can still see your body.

Louis shook his head and decided to get back to sorting out expensive suits after suits and trying not to judge them too harshly, these clothes are paying for his huge ass house.

Louis lost track of time until Eleanor suddenly appeared with an agitated look on her face.

"Where's Jamie?" Eleanor asked one of her assistants.

Louis looked around to try and find the said photographer and he is fact not here. Eleanor could explode any minute and Louis was within range.

"He got impatient and went to get the model in the bathroom." The poor assistant cowered once faced with her intimidating boss.

"Why is he taking so long to get here?" Eleanor huffed irritated.

She still hasn't noticed Louis who was almost half buried in a sea of clothes. If it was any other circumstance, Louis would have stayed hidden but Harry was on the line here so it wasn't an option.

"I'll just get him." Louis volunteered before leaving the two and almost sprinting to the bathroom.

"Harry?" Louis asked before knocking twice and entering the room.

He froze on his spot when his eyes finally landed on Harry and Jamie.

"Steady yes, perfect! That is just perfect." Jamie, the photographer shouted in glee before clicking away on his camera.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Louis asked in bewilderment.

He stared at his boyfriend who was holding a toothbrush and posing for the camera.

"Hi Lru." Harry waved his free hand on him when he saw him.

Harry was also wearing the purple suit already.

"What are you doing?" Louis asked again when he received no answer.

He glared at Jamie because he knows that he's to blame for Harry's tardiness.

"Look at this masterpiece." Jamie gushed before leaning close to Louis.

"He's brushing his teeth." Louis pointed out at him, not looking at the picture that he was trying to shove into his face.

"Yes, but look!" He insisted before almost shoving the whole camera to his face so he didn't have much of a choice but take a look.

"Oh wow." Louis blurted after finally seeing the picture.

Harry was leaning to on the wall, hand perched on the side and staring at something far away with a toothbrush on his hand and the other tucked inside his pockets.

He looked damn good with the glittery suit.

He's honestly not surprised anymore.

"He is a work of art! Born to be photographed!" Jamie praised again.

Louis couldn't disagree more.

But despite how the picture looked, they still need to make a proper portfolio for the client.

"Okay, calm down. Eleanor still wants a full photo shoot." Louis snapped at him, a little annoyed at the perfectness that is his boyfriend and Jamie's unprofessionalism.

He doesn't like to be at the receiving end of Eleanor's wrath when they get behind schedule.

"I will cherish every second of it." The photographer nodded haughtily before leaving.

He then turns to the only remaining person in the room.

"Harry what the hell!" Louis exclaimed in disbelief once he was sure the photographer is gone.

"What did I do?" Harry asked once he's spit and gurgled.

Louis motioned to the suit he was wearing.

"You brushed your teeth wearing that thousand-dollar outfit." Louis huffed while inspecting the outfit if there was any damage.

"I didn't stain it." Harry pouted at him.

"You're unbelievable." Louis huffed before finally stepping away after deeming the outfit as still flashy and expensive.

Louis still couldn't believe that Harry managed to look divine in it.

"It was just supposed to be quick but the photographer barged in and demanded I pose." Harry explained to try and get to Louis' good graces.

"Only you would look like that while brushing their teeth." Louis sighed because it was true.

He really did hit quite a jackpot.

"Treat your teeth with kindness Louis." Harry grinned, showing his set of perfectly set of teeth.

"Dork." Louis snorted.

He was in love with an insanely perfect guy who's obsessed with good hygiene.

He was contemplating on just dragging Harry to a stall and taking the suit of but there was a sudden knock on the door which made them both look simultaneously. Harry looked a little disappointed as well at being interrupted it means it wasn't just Louis who was thinking about getting away just now.

"Are you guys doing the nasty in here?" Niall suddenly popped his head to the door to take a peak.

"Shut up Niall, let's go Harry before Eleanor throws a fit." Louis told the two before leaving the bathroom and letting them follow closely behind.

"Hey El." Louis greeted his boss/friend who was tapping her heels impatiently.

Eleanor turned around after he heard Louis greet him.

"Oh god Louis, tell me you found him." Eleanor demanded him.

"I did." Louis nodded before gesturing to Harry who was giving Eleanor a dimpled grin.

Louis' heart melted a little but no one has to know that.

Except the look on his face was possibly visible to anyone who was looking but who cares, he'll stare at his boyfriend if he wanted to.

Meanwhile, Eleanor stared wide eyed at Harry before stepping closer and inspecting the clothes he was wearing.

"That suit looks fantastic on you, where in the world did Louis found you?" Eleanor asked in wonder.

Louis forgot to tell Eleanor exactly the whole detail about the impromptu model that he picked.

"Eleanor, this is Harry." Louis formally introduced the two.

Eleanor snapped his attention back at him. "The boyfriend!?"

"The boyfriend." Harry smiled wider, happy to know that Louis introduced him as his boyfriend at work.

"More details later Louis, and you." Eleanor said with a sweet smile before turning to Harry seriously.

She walked closer to try and gauge what kind of man he was but she couldn't judge him quite properly because he was wearing a suit which may be the cause of her company's success or failure.

"I am going to schedule the 'Don't hurt him talk or I will castrate your balls later, for now let's focus on the shoot. I'll be right back, I have another meeting with the client." she stated before giving Harry another look.

"Who's the client again?" Louis wanted to clarify and maybe take Eleanor a few feet away from Harry.

"It's Alessandro Lou." Eleanor replied.

Louis nodded as understanding because now he knows why it was such a big deal to Eleanor.

"The Alessandro? As in Alessandro Michele made this suit?" Harry gasped in surprise which startled both Eleanor and Louis.

Eleanor looked a bit stunned at Harry for knowing who the designer was but she recovered quickly.

"Yeah, so make sure the shoot turns out perfect." Eleanor said, a little confused but she shrugged him off and made his way out to go meet with Alessandro.

"Holy shit." Harry cursed loudly which caught the attention of the crews bustling around.

They all look a little wide eye at seeing Harry but one hiss from Jamie made them scurry away.

"You know him?" Louis asked in bewilderment, ignoring the scene that Jamie made to the poor employees.

"He's a designer from Gucci." Harry said almost in a trance.

"Of course you know him." Louis shook his head and just pulled Harry over the set that the crew prepared for the shoot.

"Are we all ready?" Jamie suddenly appeared, camera on hand.

Louis nodded and tried fixing any imperfection or wrinkles on Harry before leaving him, the makeup artist rushed to try and put some concealer on Harry but paused when they found that there was nothing to hide.

Harry's lips were already pink which mean he doesn't need to wear any color as well so they just powdered him lightly and left him.

"Right, let's proceed." Jamie said with a wide grin and ordered his crew to get into places.

Jamie made Harry do simple poses first and according to him, Harry doesn't have a bad pose even if he was literally just standing there.

"Yesss, smile darling." Jamie hissed before snapping at his camera in an impressive speed.

"Ohhh, that's it." He groaned before circling Harry like a predator to its prey.

"Right there! Ugh! Perfect!" He moaned loudly which made everyone in the room make a face.

Louis wanted to hit him with a prop but he knew it would ruin the shoot so he stopped himself.

"Is it just me or does the photographer sounded like he's having a really intense orgasm." Niall finally spoke what everyone was thinking.

"It's not just you." Louis grumbled.

Louis knew Jamie has a habit of over reacting but this was just too much.

He assisted on every wardrobe change as Harry tried one suit after the other. Each one much ridiculous but looked heavenly on Harry. They have also gathered a few crowd who were watching in deep fascination into who the new model was. They've been trying to snap personal photos but Jamie would hiss at them and kick them out, shouting about privacy policy and contracts.

"Wow, all these pictures are sick Harry." Niall said while staring the monitor showing all the finished photographs.

There over a thousand shots but Louis will have to choose one for each clothe so it's going to be a lot of work on his end.

He'll get to stare at Harry's picture though so it doesn't really feel like much of a work.

"Thank you." Harry said with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh Mr. Styles, can I have word?" Jamie asked once he finished ordering everyone to pack up.

"You can have a word with him in here Jamie." Louis said, a little annoyed.

He didn't like him getting closer than necessary with Harry that he already is.

Jamie spluttered. "But Mr. Tomlinson I-"

"Just spill it out." Louis huffed impatiently.

Jamie opened and closed his mouth to react further but one glare from Louis made him instantly shut up.

"I was just going to ask if he thought about modeling full time, I know people who would kill to be his agent." Jamie questioned while staring at Harry dreamily.

Louis really hated this guys gut; the shoot is done so he can hit this guy with a prop.

"I'm sorry, your offer sounds lovely but this is just a onetime thing." Harry answered him politely.

Jamie stared at him wide eyed and in disbelief.

"But-" He started but Louis quickly cut him off.

"You heard the man Jamie, just get those photos edited and send them to me." He ordered.

"As you wish." The photographer sighed a little exaggerated and left them.

Louis then turned to look at Harry suspiciously.

"Why did you turn him down Harry? You can get awfully rich and famous by doing it." Louis asked curiously.

He has been in this business for quite some years and despite how annoying the photographer was, he knows that he was one of the best and has a lot of connections in the modeling industry. He can be quite snobby and has zero decency but he knew what he was doing.

"Nah, money isn't really an issue and I love my job." Harry answered him truthfully.

"As a sex therapist?" Louis asked with a tone akin to a mix of disbelief and fond.

"The best sex therapist!" Harry grinned proudly.

"Let's just go home, I'm knackered." Louis shook his head at Harry's little delusion.

Louis still hasn't understood how Harry became a sex therapist but who was he to judge.

"Sure, I'll just go get change really quick." Harry excused himself before hurrying out to change, not even caring about the thousand dollar suit he was wearing.

Louis shook his head at his boyfriend before going over to get Niall.

"Hey Niall, do you want to go and grab some coffee?" He asked once he saw him chatting up with the makeup artist.

"Sure." Niall nodded before following him out of the studio.

The whole building for EC Advertisement agency was a dream to any employee, besides the unlimited food on the pantry, everything you ever needed was already here.

Eleanor had made her own photo shoot studio so they wouldn't need to rent one if needed, they have private rooms for models and VIP lounges for extra famous ones.

He and Niall were on their way to the pantry to get themselves some coffee and maybe some scones too.

"So I was thinking that we could get another dog." Niall started the conversation when they entered the elevator.

Louis gave him a blank look in return.

"Absolutely not." Louis sighed exasperated.

"But what if Biscuit felt lonely?" Niall pouted at Louis.

Everyone knows that the only pout that can get to Louis was Harry's so why would Niall bother.

"Biscuit is just fine, it's already hard leaving him alone for a few hours unsupervised, I'd go crazy if it's more than one dog." Louis rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatics.

"We could like pair him up and then get more puppies." Niall sighed wistfully.

Louis ignored Niall's decisions.

"Ugh, there's no coffee." Louis whined when he saw the coffee maker empty.

Someone must have forgotten to refill it.

"It looks like someone accidentally spilled everything." Niall pointed out at the mess of coffee next to it.

Great.

Everyone should know not to waste a perfectly good coffee.

"Let's just go on the shop in front." Louis said a little annoyed.

Niall nodded at him. "Let me call Harry first." he added.

"Okay, I'll wait for you outside. I need to talk to the receptionist about giving you and Harry full access." Louis explained to him.

"Awesome." Niall gave him a thumb's up before walking away, presumably dragging Harry to the coffee shop.

Louis made his way to the elevator and waited. He smiled politely at the people inside when he entered before pressing the ground floor button.

When he arrived at the ground floor, he went straight to the receptionist desk where he was greeted by Lesly, the company receptionist.

"Hey Lesly." Louis smiled back.

"Mr. Tomlinson, how are you today?" Lesly asked him after giving him a polite nod.

"I'm doing great." he answered truthfully.

Because even if the whole company already knows about the break in Louis' house, Louis honestly felt great at having left the confinement of his house. Having two extra people with him doesn't put a hinder on his good mood...well, not yet.

"What can I do for you?" Lesly asked him.

"I was wondering I you can give my friends some visitor pass badges so they wouldn't need to go through security when they look for me." Louis replied.

He knew it was absolutely necessary, it was a bit risky and he has to report this to Eleanor as to not compromise the security on her company but he knew Eleanor wouldn't have a problem with it.

His coworkers who think he was Eleanor's favorite can say anything they want because it's damn well true.

"Sure thing. They can retrieve them in half an hour." Lesly told him after typing away additional information on Louis' guests.

"Thanks love." Louis grinned thankfully before leaving her to do her job.

He knew he should wait for the other two to arrive before he leaves the premises but he was really craving some caffeine into his body.

Louis smiled at the doorman and stepped out of the building to try and see if there was line to the coffee shop. He fetched his phone to check if Harry and Niall texted him to tell him that they were on their way.

Louis sighed when his phone didn't have any notifications and pocketed his phone back.

He looked around to try and entertain himself while he waited. His eyes caught something from the side of the road, it was what appears to be a wallet on the side of the road. Someone must have dropped it.

He went to inspect the dropped item and crouched down to pick it up when someone appeared behind him and bumped into him making him fall over to the side of the road. His side suddenly exploded in pain because of the impact, he couldn't help but groan and clutch his still healing stab wound.

Louis wanted to scream at the stupid person who bumped into him but his eyes suddenly caught the fast-incoming bus heading his way. He can see the surprised wide-eyed look from the driver upon seeing Louis sitting down on the road.

Louis was frozen on his spot, he wanted to lift himself up but the pain on his side made it impossible. He didn't know what to do so he laid himself down on the road and tried rolling over to the side.

The bus drove past him as he felt the wind and dust hit his face, Louis breathed out a sigh of relief because fuck that was a close call.

"Louis!" Someone shouted from the distance.

Louis can make out Niall and Harry's figure as they ran to his aid.

"Oh my god!" Harry said horrified before kneeling next to Louis and looking all over his body to check if all limbs were still in place.

He just watched, unable to do anything as the bus almost ran over Louis.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Harry shouted to the onlookers forming around them.

"Don't just film him you fucking prick, call the fucking ambulance!" Niall shouted at an onlooker who was excitedly filming the whole thing.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, panic and worry evident on his face.

"I think I'm okay." Louis tried to assure him, he tried to stand up but winced painfully when his side started throbbing painfully, he decided to sit on the pavement instead.

"Are your sides hurting?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I think I busted a stitch." Louis groaned before lifting his shirt. Harry winced when he saw the current state of Louis old wound. He took his own shirt off immediately before placing it over Louis' side to try and stop the minor bleeding.

"What did I say about filming you dick, I'll break that phone to your face." Niall angrily hissed at the guy who was still recording the events, he now had his phone zoomed into Harry's half naked body but quickly hid it when he saw Niall's murderous look.

Who could blame him really?

"Come on, let's take you to the hospital." Harry said before placing his arms over Louis' back and legs to carry him bridal style. Louis would have been embarrassed and a little turned on because he can feel the heat of Harry's naked skin.

He should try and not be too obvious though because people are starting to stare.

Fuck it though.

He almost got ran over by a bus, he might as well enjoy life's simplest pleasure such as a half-naked Harry.

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬●

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye don't hate me.
> 
> Louis survived yay!
> 
> Maybe I'm still a little bitter but oh well hahaha.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Again, thank you for the loooveeeeee.
> 
> You can talk me through twitter too because I made a new account -@crypticfangirl

**Author's Note:**

> New Story! But sadly, will only be posted in wattpad because I need better access on updates. First 2 chapters are already posted so if you are interested, please check it out.
> 
> Wattpad Link -- https://www.wattpad.com/481867218-wanted-housemates-bxb-%E2%9D%A4-l-s-1


End file.
